Destiny & Redemption: The Rise of the Chosen One
by Ranayana
Summary: Darth Vader has killed the Emperor, but the Force is not at balance yet and the galaxy is in need of a hero. This former Sith Lord could be the ultimate ally for the Rebels, but also their greatest threat. Can he forget his past and be a Jedi again?
1. Preface

**NOTE (02/19/2012): This story has gone through some major maintenance… again! So, for all you new readers, no worries... you haven't missed anything. But, for all you old readers, I'm terrible sorry for the confusion. I would suggest reading (or at least skimming) through it all again, but even if you don't, it's still the same story... with some changes and cuts.**

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any of the characters in Star Wars. They belong to George Lucas. If any original characters should appear, though... well, that's another story.

* * *

**Destiny & Redemption: The Rise of the Chosen One**

_"This story begun a long time ago, and it's almost over now._ _Nothing can be done to change it._ _It's a story of love and loss, brotherhood and betrayal, courage and sacrifice and the death of dreams._ _It is a story of the blurred line between our best and worst._ _It's the story of the end of one age and the dawn of another."_

_More than twenty years ago,_ _corruption and treachery crushed a thousand years of peace_ _and became the end of a Republic._ _The end of the Jedi. The end of hope._ And _that end came in the shape of the Sith... and an Empire._

_Then, twenty-three years later, that rule was destroyed_ _and a new era was dawning._ _However, the Force wasn't at balance yet._ _The galaxy needed a hero, and the one who started it all, could also end it._ _This man – by many known as the Chosen One – could either be the ultimate weapon for the galaxy, or its greatest enemy._

_How it turned out, this story will tell you._

-0-0-0-

**Preface**

_After Imperial defeat, 4 ABY_

A tense silence occupied the room as all eyes were turned towards the old Jedi Master and the woman next to him. Even Master Yoda frowned from where he was supported by his gimer stick. He glanced around the room, his gaze falling on the two siblings.

"Unexpected this is."

Luke looked at Obi-Wan to see his reaction, but the Jedi's face was blank as he spoke. "A lot of things happened just before the end of the War. We were just too blind to see it." He glanced at the dark haired woman beside him. Her brown eyes were steady and they radiated conviction as she met his gaze. "Or at least most of us were..."

She looked down, avoiding the questioning glances thrown her way. She knew that the truth had to be told sooner or later, but she had promised _him_... all those years ago.

Yoda studied her face with a curious frown. "Know something you do, hmm?"

She tore her gaze from the floor and met Yoda's calm green eyes. "Yes. And perhaps it is time for you to know as well." She looked at her children – the children of the man they were speaking of, and realized how much like their father they were._ And_ their mother.

When she looked up again, Yoda had walked across the room and stopped by the wide viewers that overlooked the planet in the distance. "Yes. Time it is. Listen we will, Lady Amidala." His ancient eyes then turned to Luke, studying him closely until they closed and turned away again.

With a shake of his head, Yoda sighed. "A terrible risk you have taken, young Skywalker. Terrible risk..."

-0-0-0-


	2. A Given Chance

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter I**

**A Given Chance**

Alone in the cockpit of an Imperial shuttle, Luke Skywalker felt the Death Star tear and blow up behind him. Only minutes before he had dragged his father's broken body across the hangar bay and aboard the only ship still available. In the chaos no one had paid any attention to the Sith Lord being carried by the young rebel, and Luke was grateful for that. A few seconds' delay and they would have gone down with the doomed space station.

Exhausted and relieved, Luke steered the shuttle away from the moon below, where the Alliance was probably celebrating. His task wasn't going to be easy and for a moment he hesitated. Eventually they would ask questions, and if something happened, he would be the one to blame. However, he knew that this was his father's chance for forgiveness. The Force had wanted him to live, and at the moment Luke was his only chance.

Vader had been weak – very weak after destroying the Emperor, but he was alive. Now he was lying unconscious on the medical bed in the passenger compartment as Luke set course for the only place where he could go with him. He wasn't familiar with the planet, but he had heard enough stories.

Rumors said that a high technology regeneration and medical facility could be found on one of the planet's islands, but his only real verification on its existence was Ben's word. The Jedi Master had mentioned it once when speaking of the War and the eventual rise of the Empire. The planet and its medical facilities had become an independently operating base that secretly supported the Rebel movement against the Empire. Due to the foggy atmosphere, the facilities there were well hidden from the outside.

That planet was Selonia, and Luke prayed to the Force that the coordinates Ben had given him were correct.

When the shuttle was in hyperspace, Luke put on he autopilot and walked over to check on his father. Despite Vader's weakened state Luke could still feel the immense power his father possessed, and he couldn't help thinking what kind of man truly lived behind the mask. According to Ben, Anakin Skywalker had fought in the Clone Wars and had been a great pilot as well as a cunning warrior. However, Luke knew that Ben hadn't told him everything and he was longing to hear the rest of the story. He also had the feeling that a _great _pilot was a bit of an understatement.

He had felt his father's anger disappear aboard the Death Star, but nothing could be taken for granted. He had fallen for a reason, hadn't he? He wasn't evil, of that he was sure, but Luke had the feeling that the darkness would never fully leave him. And now only the Force knew if Luke was making a terrible mistake by saving the Sith Lord.

-0-0-0-

After what seemed like forever, the autopilot finally beeped as the ship came out of hyperspace one parsec from Corellia. Luke made his way to the cockpit and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of the planet before him.

From space the planet looked like a water globe. As the shuttle descended towards the surface, Luke could see the shapes of several islands spread across the vast seas, all of them the same jade tinted shade of green.

_Nice place._ Luke thought as the ship approached a larger island with a dominant citadel in the centre. The entire island was walled along the shores and Luke noted that due to the fog, it was hard to spot any settlement from the air.

Suddenly, the transmitter beeped and Luke pressed the button. A woman's face appeared on the small holo screen before him and spoke in a mechanical voice.

"_Welcome to Theron Island. Please identify and transmit your admittance codes."_

Luke looked at the panel to his left and spoke into the comm. "This is Luke Skywalker flying Imperial Shuttle T4-328. I don't have admittance. I was given direction here by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I wish to deliver a patient. I'm a member of the Rebel Alliance."

There was a short pause, during which the person in the hologram seemed to wait for confirmation. Then she turned back to Luke. _"Who will you be delivering?"_

For a moment he didn't know what to say, but he realized that they would find out soon enough anyway. "Someone of great importance to me and the Alliance… Lord Vader."

Without as much as a flinch, the face disappeared from the screen and it was silent for a long time. For a moment Luke expected the worst, but then the face reappeared on the screen and spoke again. _"Welcome to our high-technology regeneration and medical facilities, Luke Skywalker. You are clear for landing. Keep your course. Docking bay 3-994… we'll send someone out to meet you."_

"Thank you!" Luke said with concealed relief and headed the shuttle towards the given platform. When the shuttle stood on the ground, he sighed and made his way to his father's unconscious body. "I don't know what will happen now, but I hope I'm not making a mistake."

Luke had barely finished the sentence when he felt a tingle in the force as someone was approaching the shuttle.

-0-0-0-

From her spot by the high windows overlooking the courtyard, she watched in quiet anticipation as the battered shuttle landed below in the crowding docking bay.

Her hands balled into fists in anxiety and she had to bite her lower lip to keep it from trembling. A single tear fell down her cheek as the memories came back. Memories she'd rather forget, but knew that she never would.

It felt like a lifetime ago she had mouthed one last time that she loved him, and despite the circumstances he had echoed her words before disappearing. It had been hard – so very hard to let go of someone you loved so much, but they both had known it was necessary. _He_ had made it quite clear that his decision was made.

She knew it had hurt him – hurt him to hurt _her._ That's why she had remained stoic. Brave, for _him. _However, in spite of everything, there had been times when she had doubted him. Doubted whether her beloved still existed underneath the hard and cold surface of Darth Vader.

_Twenty-three years_.

Could anyone ever have guessed that it would take so long before they were finally reunited again? What would he be like now? Look like? She knew that the years had been kind to her. She felt older, yes, but her hair was still brown and wavy, her skin still smooth and rosy, but what about _him_?

She had seen him fall. Seen him change.

He had never seen his children grow. And neither had she. But now one of them was walking down the runway of the shuttle. It was a young man with sand colored hair and a dark Jedi tunic. When she focused her gaze she saw something metallic hang from the belt.

And so, after all these years, she found herself looking from a distance at the person she had longed to meet for so long. He was her own flesh and blood, but to him she was a complete stranger. To him, she was dead. She wanted to run up to him and embrace him, but she knew she couldn't. Not just like that.

She smiled sadly, his name echoing in her mind long after the holo transmission had ended.

_Luke Skywalker._

"My son…"

-0-0-0-

Fourteen hours after arriving on Selonia, Luke was sitting on a bench in a simple waiting room, looking through some files on a datapad. Except for the medical droids and facility personnel that came and went through the hall, he was alone. Not that he minded being alone, but he couldn't help feeling anxious.

Upon his arrival, a young woman in her thirties and a tall Kaminoan female, had greeted him at the docking platform, accompanied from a distance by several guards. The Kaminoan had kindly welcomed him to the island, but the woman had seemed very reserved when Luke had introduced himself. The most surprising was that she had reacted on the name _Skywalker_... as if she knew him. She had introduced herself as Ryoo Naberrie, the administrator of the medical facility.

However, as Ryoo had seen Vader's body her face had gone completely white. She hadn't gasped in surprise and her expression hadn't changed, but the color in her face had drained... and Luke had gotten the feeling that her reaction held a deeper meaning than just the thought of having the galaxy's most feared and hated man in front of her.

She had seemed angry, but Luke could have sworn that he had seen a hint of sadness in her hazel eyes as well. To Luke's surprise she had also seemed hopeful when looking at the dark frame.

Neither she nor the Kaminoan had spoken to Luke as Vader's body had been taken to the medical department. Luke knew, though, that sooner or later he would have to face the questions and explain why he had brought Darth Vader to Selonia.

Putting the datapad aside Luke closed his eyes. He leaned back on the bench, hoping to rest for a moment, but closing footsteps interrupted him. He rose to his feet as Ryoo Naberrie came into the room. She looked tired, but to his surprise she was smiling.

When she had come to the shuttle and helped him get his father's unconscious body into the facility, Luke had realized that this woman was trustworthy, even though she had seemed shocked to find Vader aboard the ship. She was hiding something, but what and why he didn't know. Now her curly brown hair was tousled and it looked like she had been awake the whole night, but her smile was genuine and warm.

"We're all done." She said softly. "He's going to make a full recovery."

Luke nodded. "Thank you, ma'am."

She smiled. "Please, call me Ryoo."

"May I ask you something?"

She looked at him for a while then nodded.

"Why did you approve to this? The Alliance would give anything for _him_..."

"So the Alliance doesn't know you're here?"

Luke didn't respond and Ryoo shrugged. She was silent for a long while, obviously thinking about what to say next. As she finally spoke her voice was darker and full of sorrow. "I believe there are too many old memories that are haunting me... and I knew him."

"You knew him?" Luke was surprised.

"Of course I did, but don't get me wrong now." She added as she saw his expression. Although she must have been at least thirty, she didn't look much older than him. "Everyone knew him... at least until the end of the War. I have many personal reasons… but I can't say I'm not surprised about this. The truth is, I wouldn't have found out if it hadn't been for my aunt. The man I once knew was much different." She turned away and walked to the door.

"Come. Let's go somewhere we can talk in private."

Luke followed her, both curious and confused by her words.

They walked along the hallways and stopped outside a private office. She entered a coded security number and they walked into the room. She then turned to look at the young Jedi.

"I know who you are, Luke Skywalker."

Luke was surprised. "You do?"

She nodded. "I knew your father, long before… well, before everything. You see, the first time I met a Skywalker was when my aunt came home with a Jedi protector."

"My father?"

"Yes. We never knew what happened to him during the purges, but we assumed him dead. When the Republic fell most Jedi were killed..."

Ryoo paused for a long while and Luke didn't dare to break the silence that had fallen between them. Finally she continued, "Back then I was too young to fully understand, but now I know who Lord Vader is… or _was_."

She fixed her hazel eyes on him and moved closer. "As for you and me… we're cousins, Luke Skywalker."


	3. Questions

**Destiny & Redemption - Chapter II**

**Questions**

Leia was lying on the couch in her quarters when a loud knock came on the door. Slightly annoyed by the intrusion, she made her way to the door and opened it. She wasn't at all surprised to find Han standing behind it.

"Hi there, sunshine." He grinned and pushed himself into the room. "I had to escape here. Chewie and Lando won't give me a break. Any word from Luke?"

Leia just stared after him as he sat down on the couch and threw his legs up on the table. When he finally turned to look at her expressionless face, his smile faded. "What?"

"It didn't occur to you that I might want to be alone for a moment?"

Han looked dumbstruck. "Well excuse me, your worship, but I ain't got that mind-reading talent of your brother. What's wrong? Everyone is celebrating. Besides, I had to run somewhere…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He stood up and she left her place by the door.

"I'm not in the mood, Han. Luke hasn't reported back yet."

"Well, you would know if something was wrong, wouldn't you? I mean... that's what you said before. And Luke knows how to take care of himself."

Leia sighed. "But he should have contacted us immediately. Why is he not here?"

"A bit edgy, are we?"

"No." Leia snapped.

"What's the problem?" He tried to take her hand, but she shook him off. "It's as if you'd just learned that the Emperor was related to you or something…"

Leia's eyes narrowed, but she managed to keep back her retort. Han didn't notice, though, that her face had paled at his words. After a long moment of uncomfortable silence, Leia sighed. "He's been gone for two days."

"Well, you know him… always on the move. Maybe that old bearded wizard called for him or something."

"This is not funny, Han. It's not like him. He would have told us."

"He didn't tell us when he went off to Dagobah either." Han tried to reason, but Leia didn't buy it.

"This is different. You have no idea about…" Leia stopped herself before she could say it.

"About what?"

"Nothing."

Han sighed and grabbed her by her shoulders. This time she didn't resist. "Hey, you needn't worry. He's probably fine."

"Yes, but…" Before she could finish her sentence he had placed a kiss on her lips and was going in for another one. "You're going to regret this…"

"I am?" He deepened the kiss and Leia didn't resist.

They didn't stop until another knock came on the door and Lando Calrissian appeared in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, love birds… but we got a transmission from Luke."

Leia broke away from Han and stared anxiously at Lando. "Apparently he's... well, somewhere, on a planet called Selonia."

"Huh? That's in the Corellia system." Han stated. "What is he doing there? The planet isn't even habitable."

"Did he say anything else?" Leia inquired.

Lando shook his head and turned to leave. "Oh, by the way, the Council is gathering. We've got to decide what's our next move."

"We'll be there. Just give us a moment." Leia said and picked up the files she had been going through earlier.

Lando nodded and closed the door behind him. When Leia turned to look at Han, she regretted it. He was smiling sheepishly at her. "This scoundrel was right again, wasn't he?"

"About what?"

"Luke being fine and somewhere on a Jedi mission."

-0-0-0-

Half an hour later, Leia and Han joined the others of the Alliance leaders in the briefing room of the Mon Calamari star cruiser _Home One._ Chewie gave a growl as he saw his friends and motioned for them to join him and Lando.

When they were seated, Mon Mothma stood up. "Thanks to many sacrifices and all of your efforts, we've managed to destroy the Death Star and scatter the Imperial Fleet. Most important is, though, that the Emperor himself is dead."

A wave of cheers went through the members of the Alliance.

"However, the Empire still stands and our highest priority now, is to destroy the rest of the fleet."

"As unfortunate as it is, the Executor and at least two other Imperial destroyers managed to escape our attack and we haven't enough forces to chase them down. The Executor has more firepower than all our ships put together."

She paused to let her words sink in.

"Our eventual goal will be Coruscant, the Imperial Center. But, first we'll head to our new base on Aargonar. That's one place where the Empire won't be looking for us."

"What about Vader?" Someone asked and the room fell silent.

General Dodonna rose up. "There has been no word. Records say Lord Vader was on board the Death Star, but we cannot be sure. Remember, with the Emperor gone, Lord Vader is the likeliest person to claim power over the Empire."

"Not to mention the thousands of governors across the galaxy." Mon Mothma added. "The ranking officers will be fighting for the power, which gives us the chance to strike unnoticed. But, if Lord Vader is alive, we face another problem. As head of command, he'll reorganize the Imperial fleet and we can't afford to let that happen."

Mon Mothma let her gaze sweep the entire room before voicing the last words. "For ten years we've fought the Empire and now we have our chance to restore democracy. May the force be with us all."

Leia lingered in the briefing room long after everyone else had left. Even Han had decided that it was best to leave her alone. She hadn't thought about it during the battle, but now she remembered the conversation she had had with Luke the night before the battle…

_"The Force is strong in my family." _He had said. And then, he had continued with his eyes locked with Leia's._ "My father has it. I have it. And… my sister has it. That's you, Leia."_

It had hurt, but after the hurt she had understood. And it had been as if she'd always known. But, she still hadn't understood why Luke had to face him. Why he wanted to confront Vader…

"_There is good in him." _He had simply said._ "I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try…"_

Those had been his last words._ I have to try…_

Had he tried? Leia was suddenly filled with suspicion. Luke wasn't here. Neither was Vader anywhere to be seen. Could it be? No, she couldn't believe it. He wouldn't… but hadn't he said that he believed there was good in him?

Leia's thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps behind her.

"Leia?"

She looked up to see Jan Dodonna standing before her. "General Solo is wondering if you'll join him on the Falcon. He'll take off in less than an hour."

"Yes, thank you." She said and strode down the hallway towards the docking bay. She had to keep herself together. When Luke returned, she would confront him. But, for now, it would have to wait.

-0-0-0-

After having contacted the Alliance, Luke had finally been permitted to see his father. He hadn't known at all what to expect when his father had been brought out of surgery. He knew enough about injuries to know that Vader had sustained some really serious ones all those years ago. But, the medical team had worked miracles on him.

By using his DNA, they had fixed his damaged inner organs, and all his scares were gone, too, replaced by new healthy skin. The result was impressive, even miraculous. Quite different from the masked man he had been, and Luke couldn't help wondering whether this was what his father had looked like as a younger man.

_Ben should be here now, _Luke thought. He had no idea where the Jedi Master had gone after their last meeting on Dagobah. Maybe he had stayed with Master Yoda. After the incident on the first Death Star, Obi-Wan had been acting more strangely than before. As if the brief confrontation with his old apprentice had unlocked something inside him. Luke couldn't blame him. Confronting his father had unlocked a great many things inside him, too.

He was brought back from his thoughts as he felt Ryoo and the Kaminoan Nala Se approach. Moments later they entered the room and Nala Se immediately went to check on Vader.

Ryoo stopped next to Luke. "He seems to be stable for now, but we cannot know what will happen when he wakes up."

Luke nodded and stood up. "Thank you for everything."

Nala Se lowered her head in a slight bow before leaving again. When she had gone, Ryoo turned towards Luke. "For security reasons we've placed a spring maneuvered needle in the bracelet around his wrist. If he gets out of control, all we need to do is press a button and the needle will unlock."

"What?" Luke hadn't been aware of that procedure.

"I know it sounds cruel, but it's necessary. Remember who he's been for the past twenty-three years."

Luke sighed. "If that's your condition, then fine. Just don't press it accidentally."

Ryoo smiled ruefully and handed him a small device. "_You_ don't press it accidentally. His heart will stop in less than a minute if you do."

Luke took the control and shuddered. _Would his father again be dependent on someone else when it concerned his life?_

"There's another condition, too. Once he recovers, he's not under any circumstances allowed to leave these facilities until we give the clearance. This whole arrangement is limited to only a few chosen reliable parties and we're taking a huge risk. All security precautions are necessary. I hope you can understand that."

Luke nodded again and threw a glance at his father's sleeping frame. Ryoo followed his gaze, a sad smile crossing her features. "Strange, isn't it? That it should have come to this. The greatest ones always are the first to fall."

"The Force has its riddles." Luke said. "_He_ is the only one who knows the reason for his own downfall."

A sudden idea hit Luke as he thought about his father as a Jedi. He had always wanted to know more about him, but there were no records of Anakin Skywalker, and Uncle Owen had told him very little. Apparently Ben had been avoiding the truth, too. Ryoo, however, had lived through the Clone Wars as well. She could know about his father's part in the War.

"Can I ask you something?"

She met his gaze curiously. "Yes?"

"What was it like? The War, I mean. What was _he_ like?"

Ryoo looked surprised by his question. Apparently she hadn't expected him to be so straightforward. "Well… it was awful. Back then I was too young to understand everything, but the Clone Wars were nothing but a rise to power for the Emperor."

"Separatists fought to destroy the Republic, and the Jedi did everything they could to save democracy. The Chancellor, however, refused to negotiate peace. He wanted the War… and it destroyed everything. The Senate became divided between loyalists and separatists… and of course, eventually Imperialists."

Luke couldn't help noticing the irony there. Hadn't the Alliance just done the same? Separated them selves from the Empire?

"As for your father…" Ryoo continued. "He was a one-man army they said. He almost single-handedly won battles for the Republic. He and Master Kenobi were probably the most well known Jedi in the galaxy during the War. No matter if you were a separatist or a loyalist, you knew the names Negotiator and Hero With No Fear."

She paused for a moment and then shook her head. "I could tell you more, but I think you should hear it from him."

-0-0-0-

Later, when Luke was alone with his father again, he studied his peaceful face. But, even though he wasn't wearing the mask, Luke could feel the aura of power and authority around Anakin Skywalker… and he was anxious to know what lived inside that frame. A reckless and dedicated warrior? A ruthless Sith Lord? A Jedi?

Of course, since he had saved his son's life and killed the Emperor, Vader was redeemed, but he could still be anything but pleasant when waking up. For a moment Luke almost hoped that Ben was there, but when he thought about it, it didn't sound like such a great idea after all. It would probably just make things worse.

Luke fell into a meditative state, but was jerked awake as he suddenly felt a slight surge in the Force. For a moment the pressure almost suffocated him before suddenly disappearing. Luke took a deep breath and tried to relax. His gaze returned to his father's sleeping frame and he decided to leave the room. Maybe it was better for him to wake up alone, and Luke was too anxious to be sitting still anyway. He also had the feeling that the strange surge in the Force had been a subtle warning – telling him to leave.


	4. Awakening

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter III**

**Awakening**

_He was swirling somewhere between the darkness and the light – feeling the balance tip every once in a while in either direction. Which was he leaning towards? Who was he know?_

_Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader?_

_And then there were the nightmares. He tried to force them away, but they kept coming back to torture him. He was burning with fever and to Luke he seemed asleep, but he wasn't. He could feel his son's presence and felt it diminish as the boy left. His body was hurting and his head felt like exploding. Still, he refused to let go of consciousness._

_He saw his mother's death again – him holding her broken body, unable to save her. Then there was Padmé. He had failed her, as well as the Jedi…_

_He remembered the duel – that terrible duel on Mustafar, and he cried out in anguish. He hated the Jedi, but he couldn't hate Obi-Wan. He hated the rebels, but he couldn't hate Luke. He hated what had happened in the past… but he couldn't hate _her_. Yet none of this compared to the hatred he felt, and _had_ felt against the Emperor for the past two decades._

_The pain reached his chest and he gasped for air. He tried to open his eyes, but they refused to obey. He waited for a moment and then tried to open his eyes again..._

This time he managed. With great effort he managed to sit up and have a look at his surroundings. It was a big room… _like the master bedroom in the lake country, _he thought. There were no windows and he could see that the room was surrounded by some kind of force field. _Ray shields?_

Gathering all his strength, he pulled his legs off the bed and stood up slowly. He took a deep breath and was surprised about how easy it was. Not at all like the mechanical breathing he was used to. _What had been done to him?_

He looked down at his hands and body, and though he had suspected something like this, he was shocked to see healthy-looking skin on his body, and not the burned and scarred skin he was used to. He was quite surprised, though, that his right arm was still mechanical… _as it had been since the beginning of the Clone Wars._ He could see, though, that the construction was new.

He walked up to a mirror and what he saw brought a rare smile to his lips. The face was not the face he had been accustomed to look at for the past twenty years. He was still quite pale, yes, but the skin was whole and his scars were gone. Only the slightest form of a scar was visible on his chest, right under his left collarbone, but it was no worse than a scratch. Upon further inspection, he found two similar scars on his back and torso as well. As for his head, it was still bald, but he could already feel a small hair growth.

The outcome was altogether shocking. As he looked into his own eyes through the mirror, he saw brilliant but sad blue sparkles stare back at him. Not angry red orbs. Still, he knew that the darkness hadn't left him completely. It never would.

Anakin walked back to the bed and sat down. His head was still burning and he trembled. It wasn't because he feared… no, after all these years he knew better than to fear. But he was angry.

He was angry because Luke had taken him with him, even though he had told his son to leave him. And he was angry at Obi-Wan, and the Emperor… but still, most notably, he was angry at himself.

He told himself to calm down, knowing fully well that his anger would only lead to further pain… and how much pain hadn't he already caused and experienced. Now he had the chance to save something of his name and memory, but in the end he didn't care.

He was tired of fighting… and it wouldn't make sense now that he had nothing to fight for anyway. There wasn't the Republic to fight for… or the Jedi. There wasn't Obi-Wan or _she_… and there certainly and gratefully wasn't an Emperor to do all the dirty work for.

He wouldn't fight for any of them. All since a boy he had been someone's slave or servant. He would be his own master now. But, he had to be patient. He wanted freedom, but why would he deserve it?

_The Force gave you another chance. Use it. _The voice spoke to him calmly and softly, but it was obvious that he was in between two choices. _To run or to fight…_

Anakin fell into the meditative state that was so familiar to him. How many times hadn't he kept to meditating instead of sleeping when commanding both the Executor and the Death Star? When he had been a boy, he had had no patience for meditation… but now he found it soothing.

The thoughts of his past made his chest throb. His memories of the time before the Clone Wars were dim, but he still remembered something. The Jedi, Shmi, Tatooine… and Padmé.

_He was sitting next to her. He was holding her hand and looked at her pregnant body as he spoke._

"_Sometimes I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order. I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic."_

_She looked hesitantly at him with her beautiful brown eyes. "Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What if democracy we thought we were serving, no longer exists… and the Republic has become the very evil we've been fighting to destroy…"_

_Fighting to destroy._

He shut the memory out of his mind. He couldn't think about anything that brought Padmé into his thoughts again. Sighing, he opened his eyes and shook away the memories that involuntarily filled his mind. They would keep coming as long as he slept or meditated, as they always would. Along with the guilt.

-0-0-0-

Three days after arriving on Selonia, Luke was checking the equipment on the shuttle, preparing for the eventual return to the Alliance's rendezvous, when he felt a tremor in the Force. For a moment he thought the worst, but then he told himself to calm down. His father was most likely fine.

However, when he was finished, Luke made his way back to the infirmary. Nala Se met him in the hallway and she nodded reassuringly at him. Luke, however, didn't feel so reassured at all. Technically he had been waiting for this moment his entire life, but now he hesitated. He stopped outside the room and forced himself to calm down again. It couldn't be so hard.

Taking a deep breath, Luke opened the door and to his great surprise, he found his father sitting in a meditative state on the bed. It wasn't the first time Luke saw his father's new appearance, but it still shocked him to see the surprisingly handsome face of the person he had been accustomed to seeing in a mask. Luke had also noted that he wasn't quite as tall as he had been in the suite. At least it didn't appear so.

A moment of silence followed before Anakin spoke, his eyes still closed.

"I trust you have an explanation." His voice was cold and demanding, but it wasn't Darth Vader's mechanical and deep voice. "I can't remember telling you to take me here… so, why?"

When there was no answer, Anakin's eyes opened slowly and Luke had to hold back a gasp. His father's eyes were a brilliant shade of crystal blue, with a dangerous yet charming sparkle to them. It was like looking into two orbs of swirling streams – streams that seemed to have lost their life and purpose, but still held a dangerous glimmer in them.

When Anakin saw his son's reaction, a scornful snort escaped him. Luke was just a boy, even though he called himself a Jedi. Still, there was much about Luke that reminded Anakin of his younger days. The same twinkle in the eye, the same sparkle.

"You didn't answer my question." Anakin continued quietly. "Why did you bring me here? What makes you so damn sure I'm not a Sith?"

"You…" Luke stumbled slightly with his words. Ben had been right about his father. He was unpredictable. "You didn't let the Emperor kill me. You saved my life."

"Don't step ahead of things now, son."

"I don't understand." Luke was starting to lose his patience and he could feel his own desperate frustration. "I brought you here because I believed…" He stopped in midsentence, then continued. "So that I could get the answers I never got from Obi-Wan, and now you tell me I assume too much about my father's return?"

"Once you go down the path of the dark side, forever it will dominate your destiny. I chose my path over twenty years ago." Anakin kept his calm, but his eyes narrowed.

Luke frowned. "I thought you had changed. You even asked me on the Death Star to take off your mask so that you could look at me with your own eyes. Now you don't need that mask. The people here have made sure of that."

"Yes." Anakin hissed scornfully. "And now I'm dependent on _their _technology instead of the Emperor's. Oh, don't look so surprised. I know what they have implanted in the bracelet around my wrist."

Luke's gaze dropped. "It's just…"

"A precaution." Without consciously intending it, Anakin was raising his voice. "Apparently Obi-Wan failed to tell you a great many things. Though I guess I shouldn't blame him. He didn't know…"

"Know what?"

"Nothing. Obi-Wan was a fool... and still is. He doesn't know about the dark side. He doesn't know…" Anakin's voice died out and he closed his eyes for a moment.

Mustafar came into his mind, and then the Death Star. Obi-Wan had escaped that time, but only Anakin knew why.

"Go." He said after a moment, his anger and frustration slowly starting to take hold of him again. "Leave me."

Luke hesitated. Was this all he would get out of his father on their first true meeting? He looked at his father's right hand and couldn't help seeing the irony there. Both father and son had lost their right arm, but Luke still wondered how his father had lost his. Had it been Obi-Wan? Something told him that it hadn't.

When Luke didn't make a move to leave, Anakin opened his eyes again. "I mean it."

Knowing that there was no point in arguing, Luke headed towards the door, but stopped before he reached for the controls. "The medics expect you to be ready to travel in another week or two. Then we will leave the planet."

Anakin snorted. "To join your rebel friends?"

Now it was Luke's turn to lose his calm. "My '_rebel_' friends don't even know about this. They have no idea that I'm in the company of Darth Vader…"

"Don't call…"

Luke wasn't listening. "I'm risking everything with this. I'm betraying their trust, _but_ I don't intend to take you to them. At least not yet. It all will depend on you. For the time being we will stay here."

With that Luke was gone and Anakin sadly looked after his son. The darkness still resided in him, but not in the way he had made Luke believe. Things would never be the same again. He was still a Sith, but somewhere, deep down he was a Jedi by heart… as he had always been.

A new thought occurred to him as he meditated. Apparently the galaxy thought that Darth Vader was dead, since Luke claimed that not even the rebel Alliance knew about _this._ That could be to his advantage. Vader was thought dead and Anakin Skywalker had been dead for more than twenty years.

Maybe this was his chance to start anew. Still, he couldn't help wondering about his destiny. There were still battles to be fought, and he could hold the keys to those battles, but he didn't care. The Hero With No Fear was no more and neither was Vader. But, what about someone _else_ – neither Sith nor Jedi? Yes, a _new_ beginning…

-0-0-0-

Luke cursed as he strode along the hallway outside his father's room. His first meeting with the former Sith Lord hadn't exactly gone as he had planned. He was angry, but more than so he was frustrated. Why hadn't his father listened? Was he Vader or Anakin? Luke really felt the need to have old Ben around. At least then he'd have someone to talk to. But, Ben was somewhere on the other side of the galaxy.

What had shocked Luke the most, however, was his father's state. Despite the sharp mind and calm stature, his father had looked weak… and tired. He was still just recovering from the operation, and according to Ryoo and the medical droids, the recovery period was long.

His father hadn't eaten anything either. He was worn from the surgery and his body was barely adjusting to the new skin and organs. Still, he had almost made a scene in the medical room. That kind of power and control scared Luke.

With a sigh, Luke decided to seek up Ryoo, but halfway to her quarters he was jerked from his thoughts when the emergency alarm went off. It took a while for him to realize that it came from his father's room, but when he did he was off in a second. When he reached the room, two medical droids and Nala Se stood in the doorway.

As Luke made his way past them, his mood shrunk as he saw the room up side down and his father sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. The tubes attached to his veins were partly ripped out and his breathing was ragged and labored.

Luke looked questionably at Nala Se. "What happened? I only left twenty minutes ago."

"The toll of the operation is taking hold of him." Nala Se responded evenly, not sounding surprised or frustrated at all. "But as long as he's conscious we can't approach him… or we'll end up like Seeteefour."

Luke frowned, but saw Nala Se's point when he followed her index finger's motion. A medical droid was lying in a heap by the wall, still smoking.

"Oh, well maybe I can try. I don't think he meant to…" He stopped the thought and carefully approached his father, who had buried his head in his arms. He could feel the energy he was radiating, but noted that it was waning out.

"F… father?" Luke began a little hesitantly.

At first Anakin didn't react, but then he raised his head slowly and met Luke's gaze. His eyes were bloodshot and tears were running down his cheeks. Still, as his eyes met Luke's, they were stony and cold.

He looked like wanting to say something, but before he could find the words, his eyes rolled back and he slid to the floor. Luke gently took his father's frame in his arms and was surprised at how fragile it seemed. It was nothing like Vader's heavy suit.

Nala Se walked up to the two Skywalkers. "Maybe we should move him to the residential sector. There's nothing more we can do for him. He just needs rest."

Luke nodded, but failed to understand how and why the Kaminoan could be so forgiving. Luke stepped aside as the two remaining medical droids put his father's unconscious form back in the bed where they reattached him to the tubes.

"Thank you."

Nala Se formed something that looked like a smile. "You are very much welcome, young Skywalker. We Kaminoans are glad to serve. Even him…"

Luke wanted to ask more from Nala Se, but her gaze told him that she wanted him to be patient. His father now held the answers to most of his questions. And those answers had to wait.


	5. Conflicted Thoughts

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter IV**

**Conflicted thoughts**

The massive star destroyer hovered in space above a barren planet. On the bridge of the big cruiser a uniform clad officer stood looking at the planet, his face set and unmoving. Not so long ago, the ship and its crew had gone through a disastrous loss. The _Executor _had been lucky in the battle of Endor, but Admiral Piett wasn't so sure that their luck would continue.

The Imperial Fleet was scattered across the outer rim, and word had spread that the Emperor was dead and that the Empire was falling apart. As the Imperial mastership, the Executor was expected to take command of the situation, but with Lord Vader gone, Admiral Piett didn't know what do.

Rumors said that the Vader was dead, too – killed in the explosion of the Death Star or at the hands of the young rebel Skywalker. The ruthless Sith Lord had been a fearsome commander, but Piett had always respected him. He admired Vader's skill and authority, but part of his respect was because of his own curiosity. Vader had quite literally appeared out of nowhere over twenty years ago… and a man behind a mask always awoke curiosity and questions.

Piett had seen Vader's unmasked head once by chance, and the sight had taken him by surprise. The skull beneath the helmet had been scarred and pale, but unmistakably human. Vader might have been a machine on the outside, but beneath that fearsome frame had lived a man… a powerful man.

Then there was of course Vader's obsession with that young rebel Skywalker. Piett had always found it a little strange, but he had never dared to question it. Besides, it wasn't of such great importance, but once again Piett couldn't help his curiosity. The more he thought about it, the less sense it made.

The reason why Admiral Piett would have appreciated Vader's presence right now was because of the rather delicate situation. Piett had never appreciated politics and that's why he hesitated. Who was in charge now? Did the Imperial governors know about the Emperor's fall? Piett wasn't so sure if he wanted to work directly under a political tyrant. At least he had had Vader between himself and the Emperor in the past.

"Admiral?"

Piett blinked as someone spoke to him. Slowly he turned around and met the officer's gaze.

"He has arrived, Sir. He's in your quarters as you requested."

"Thank you, Captain. Keep us in orbit around the planet. I shall speak to our guest." Piett wasn't at all scornful, but he had to chuckle to himself.

He had never thought that he'd have to talk to the man. According to Piett his kind was untrustworthy scum, but Vader had trusted the man and apparently liked him enough to keep him in his service for the past several years.

_I will regret this, though. _Piett thought as he entered his quarters. He could only hope that Vader, if alive, wouldn't completely disagree with his plans.

-0-0-0-

_.:Selonia:._

In the western wing of the building that housed the residential quarters, Padmé stood on her balcony, looking at the endless sea. The sea reminded her of home, even though it was bigger than the lakes of Naboo. It was such a long time ago since she had seen her home planet – seen Theed and the lake country.

For three days she had now avoided the hallway that led to _his_ room. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, but she was scared – scared of what she might find. And then there was Luke. She wanted to go to him, to tell him how sorry she was and how much she loved him, but that would mean going near _him_, too. At least that's what she told herself. Although part of the reason was that she was afraid, too, to meet the son she was a complete stranger to.

Padmé knew that eventually she would have to collect the courage to confront both men, but it was such a long time ago she had needed that cold and collected face of a politician. The galaxy was so much different now…

She was suddenly stirred from her thoughts when someone walked up behind her. By the soft footsteps she could tell it was Ryoo.

"Aunt Padmé?"

"Yes?" She turned around, smiling at her niece – the little girl who had grown into a beautiful, smart and independent woman.

"They are expecting you in the Conference Room. It's about…"

"I know." Padmé said with a sigh. "I will be there in a moment."

She turned to look at the sea again, but Ryoo remained where she was, looking at her aunt hesitantly. Ryoo knew that her aunt had been in the communication center when Luke had arrived, and therefore knew about her son's presence. What bothered her was that Padmé hadn't shown any kind of reaction on the news concerning Vader. She had just stared ahead and then left the room, not stopping until reaching the great windows in the northern hallway. There she had quietly watched as the shuttle landed, barely even reacting to the sight of her son…

"Padmé? Please…" Ryoo spoke softly, uncertainly. "I can't keep lying to Luke... not to mention my staff."

"I know." She finally turned around and met Ryoo's gaze. "I'm sorry, Ryoo. It's just that… I don't know what to do. And I'm frightened."

"Luke will understand. Besides, I think he'll just be happy to find out that his mother is alive."

"Yes, I suppose so. Thank you." Padmé managed a smile and put a hand on Ryoo's shoulder. "Now, let's not keep the board waiting any longer."

They left Padmé's quarters and made their way through the hallways to the conference room. When they arrived, all members of the board were already there, including the Captain of the Guard. Padmé walked briskly up to the table and sat down in the chairman's seat. Ryoo took the seat to her right.

"My apologizes to keep you waiting. However, before we start, I need to be assured of one thing." She looked at the faces around the table, knowing fully well that they were all trustworthy. But, she still needed confirmation.

"I trust we've come to the agreement that all information concerning our newest arrival be held within these walls. Many of you are concerned, even angry, but you must understand… not all things are what they seem. I'm as shocked as you are, but I ask you to trust me on this."

A quiet murmur passed through the ten board members, and Padmé watched them anxiously. Ryoo met her gaze and then spoke as the room quieted. "I can assure you that all security precautions have been taken. I also have faith in the Jedi who brought him here."

Several heads nodded in approval, but their faces were still tight. Padmé continued, trying to hide her own doubt and concern. "We will keep him in sector 7, in the residential area. When he's recovered, we'll decide on what to do."

"What about the Jedi? Who is he?" The head of the research department asked. "He said he would take full responsibility. Why?"

"Doctor Colton…" It was Ryoo who spoke, raising her voice slightly. "These issues were discussed when Vader was brought here and I believe we came to an agreement. _This_ will not be spoken of."

"Of course, Miss Naberrie. Forgive me for doubting, but can _you_ be sure that this is not an Imperial ploy?"

Ryoo suppressed her frustration. "For twelve years we have kept this facility going and not even _once_ has it been put into jeopardy. No one knows of its existence. Not the Empire, not the Alliance. _No one_, except for the people here, and a chosen few on the outside."

Colton opened his mouth, but Ryoo continued addressing her colleagues. "As for the present situation, we received a report less than two days ago confirming that the second Death Star has been destroyed by the Rebel Alliance and that the Emperor himself is dead."

Silence followed Ryoo's words and Padmé took the opportunity to close the meeting. "Now, this meeting is over. If there's anything concerning individual departments, we'll discuss it later. Thank you… for everything."

As the room emptied with people, Padmé was finally able to relax. Now she could only pray to the Force that _he_ would not make things harder when he woke up.

"My lady?" Captain Aiken had remained by the door and was looking curiously at her. "If I may, why are _you_ involved?"

Ryoo gave the man a warning glance, but Padmé waved it off, thinking of an answer. Ryoo had been right before. There was no point in lying anymore. Finally she said, "Because Luke Skywalker… the _Jedi_, is my son."

The Captain's eyes widened, but he seemed to be at a loss for words, because he simply turned around and left. When the room had been cleared, Ryoo walked up to her aunt.

"You think it was wise to tell him?"

Padmé sighed. "I don't see a reason why not. We've lived in secrecy for long enough, Ryoo. If it is to be known now, it doesn't matter. Everything was lost back then… none of it matters anymore. Besides, the Captain is a loyal and honorable man."

She made a move to leave, but paused. There was one more question. "Does he know?"

Ryoo frowned. "Who?"

"Does Luke know about his father? Does he know who he was? _What_ he was?"

"I don't know. I told him what little I knew about the Jedi and the War. If Kenobi told him, I cannot know. Besides, he started asking about you, too…"

"Oh."

Ryoo eyed her aunt hesitantly. "May _I_ ask you something in return, aunt Padmé?"

"Of course."

"You seem to be taking this surprisingly well. What _happened_ all those years ago?" Ryoo saw Padmé's eyes widen in sadness and horror, and regretted her words immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's alright." Padmé looked down, trying to hide her tears. "It was wrong of me not to tell you. You deserve to know… but I couldn't… I promised… I…" A sob escaped her as she tried to mouth the last words. "_Love_ him."

Ryoo put her arms around her aunt, not quite sure what to make of her words. _He_ had hurt her terribly, hadn't he? Nearly killed her. Had she already forgiven him? Why did Ryoo suddenly have the feeling that there was nothing to forgive between the two of them?

"Tell me, aunt Padmé."

Padmé took a deep breath and collected herself. As she lifted her head, her eyes were bloodshot from crying, but she managed to pull on her political face. "I will, Ryoo… when I'm ready. You all will know. I promise."

Ryoo nodded, knowing that the conversation was over. "I understand. Thank you. Now, I have some work to discuss with Doctor Colton. You should go see Luke."

Padmé's face brightened, but she was anxious. "Oh, Luke. That's right. But what am I going to say? It's been so long. He doesn't even know me…"

"It will be alright, aunt Padmé." Ryoo smiled reassuringly. "He will know you when he sees you."

Padmé wasn't so sure, but she had made up her mind. She would see her son… _now_.

-0-0-0-

Walking through the hallways of the residence, Padmé started to feel more and more confident about meeting Luke. According to Ryoo, he often stayed in or near his father's room, or out in the gardens, and so Padmé didn't have any trouble finding him.

Staying in the shadow of the pillars along the wall, Padmé watched her son with tears forming in her eyes. He was so much like _him_. He had the same hair color and handsome face. Even the eyes held the same soulful depth. It was almost like looking at a young _Anakin_.

He wore dark clothes – just like _he_ had – but there was something in his movement that was different. It was as light and graceful as _his_, but it didn't have the same burdened stance. Anakin had been a fighter – a warrior with a heavy burden for someone so young, but Luke – even though having seen his fair share of battle – seemed less affected… less tried. He didn't have the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders just because of some Jedi prophecy.

A smile formed on her lips and she almost laughed out loud in excitement. _Luke…_


	6. Memories

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter V**

**Memories**

Unlike in the medical department, the hallway outside his father's new quarters was cozy and welcomingly empty. It was a nice change, too, to get rid of the bright and barren surroundings of the medical bay.

Anakin's force signature had remained calm and surprisingly peaceful after the incident that had led to the decision to move him, and Luke had been able to take a few hours' break in keeping an eye on him. The break had reminded him of the fact that it was now four standard days since he had left Endor. That meant that the Alliance was probably already in or near the rendezvous point on Aargonar.

Luke stopped pacing the hall and came to a halt when he felt a presence in the other end of the hall. Turning in that direction he saw a dark haired woman studying him with intent brown eyes. She was shorter than Leia, but there was something about her that reminded him of his sister. Maybe it was the hair or the eyes, or the way she held herself in a proud and high manner. She approached him ever so slowly, as if to make sure that she was welcome to do so.

Luke cocked his head with a frown and felt his heart start to race when the woman opened her mouth. "Luke?"

The word was but a whisper, but the force sent a swirl of emotion through his body. He knew this woman. Somehow he knew her...

"I don't know how to put this…" She continued, still looking intently at him. "We've met only briefly once. You probably don't remember, you were only an infant… but, I… I remember..."

Luke found himself unable to move. He was frozen in place, looking at the woman in front of him. And then, without a warning, the Force opened itself to him and the answer was right before him. It was utterly impossible and the idea seemed too crazy to be true, but in his heart Luke knew it was true. He could see it in her eyes. In the Force. The woman before him was his _mother_. The mother he had thought he would never meet. The mother he and Leia had thought dead.

"Mother?" He said almost in a whisper, a smile of pure joy slowly taking over his tired features.

And she smiled back, her eyes watering with tears of joy. Ryoo had been right. Things _would_ sort out. Since Luke didn't move, Padmé made the first move. She took one hesitant step closer and when Luke sensed her intention, he spread his arms and in the next moment he was embracing his mother tightly.

It was an odd reunion. Unlike Leia, Luke had only ever been able to create mental images of their mother – images that in the end hadn't done her justice. Still, despite the twenty-three years that had passed since his birth, it felt like he had always known her. Luke noted that she was frailer than Leia – almost breakable, but there was also strength in her.

His own heart was ready to burst. Four years ago, before he had joined the rebels, all he had had were the stories Uncle Owen had told him – stories that had turned out to be false. Luke didn't blame his uncle, but sometimes it felt like part of him had always been missing, and that part were his parents – his heritage.

With the reluctant help of Ben and Yoda, as well as Vader him self, he had found his father. Found him and eventually accepted him. Now his mother was there as well, embracing him with only one wall separating them and his father.

Guilt flooded him instantly. He had denied Leia that reunion by leaving her on Endor. She would be angry, hurt even, but deep inside Luke knew that this was the right course of action. Leia wouldn't be as quick to forgive Darth Vader as he had been. He wasn't even so sure that he _had_ forgiven him. But, he had accepted him.

Luke felt the pressure of the embrace lighten a bit and took the chance to free himself enough to be able to study his mother. She seemed to be doing the same with him. Then, without warning, she started talking.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. Sorry for everything. But you have to understand. I had no choice. Neither of us had. It broke my heart to let you go, but I wasn't strong enough to fight, I…" Her words died on her lips and she just stared at him. Before Luke could say a word, though, her lips turned into a smile. "You have his eyes, you know. "

Luke was baffled and his own lips widened in a smile. "Never mind the past, mother. I understand, and I'm sure that Leia will as well. I'm just happy to finally meet you. To find out that my mother is alive."

Her face brightened. "Let's not brood on the past. I want to know everything about you."

Luke laughed. "Everything? Well, that's going to be a long story."

"Well, let's go somewhere more comfortable then." She motioned for Luke to follow and led the way back down the hall, turning left to a big beautiful balcony with a fountain in the centre and with flowers growing around it. Below the balcony was a high cliff descending into the waves of the glittering ocean.

Luke gasped at the sight. Landing in the docking bay had only given him the view of the Medical Centre. Apparently this part of the area was much more like a real estate. Padmé walked up to a bench by the wall and motioned for Luke to follow her. "Please, do tell me… everything."

And Luke told her. He told her of his childhood on Tatooine, of old Ben's stories and teachings, about his first meeting with Han and Chewbacca, and about the incident that had led to his decision to leave his home.

"So that's how you got your foot off Tatooine." Padmé cut in, meeting Luke's gaze sadly. "I imagine your life changed after that. I can see that you're carrying a Jedi's weapon. Doesn't surprise me all that much."

"Yes." He said. "It did change."

Knowing that he couldn't lie to her, he went on with his story and mentioned the destruction of Alderaan – something she was familiar with but still flinched at, and how he and Han had come to rescue Leia from the Death Star and then later join the Alliance. He counted the several missions he had run for the Alliance, as well as his pursuit of the old Jedi Master Yoda.

He told her a little of his training on Dagobah, the incident on Bespin (leaving out the worst parts of the encounter with his father), the return to Tatooine and finally the destruction of the second Death Star and the Emperor. When he was finished he turned to look at his mother and found her gazing distantly at sea, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Luke wondered if he had said too much. He hadn't been very specific when it came to his earlier confrontations with Vader, but he had told her of the final battle in the tower of the Death Star.

She must have realized that he had stopped talking, because she tore her gaze away from the sea and looked at him. Her words surprised him. "You have no idea how much like your father you are. He was…" She stopped herself and shook her head. "Another time."

"Will you tell me something about yourself?" Luke asked, changing the subject purposely. "I mean, Ryoo told me we're cousins so I take it your name is Naberrie, too. But that's all I know about you… Padmé, right?"

She smiled. "Yes, that's right. Although Naberrie is not the name I was known by." She sighed as she thought of what to tell him. She didn't want to go into the subject of the War or the Jedi – anything that would bring old and undesired memories back.

_So, keep it simple then._ "I went into politics at a very young age and served as Queen for two terms on my home planet of Naboo." She noticed Luke's surprised face upon mentioning the royal title and she chuckled softly. "When I had to resign, the new Queen asked me to serve as Senator, and that's what I did… for as long as democracy held."

She inhaled deeply. "I have been hiding ever since the War ended. My death was staged and five years later I came to Selonia. I haven't left the planet since. Bail Organa visited whenever he could with pictures and stories of Leia, and Obi-Wan came a couple of times, reporting on your welfare."

Luke felt sad for his mother. True, he and Leia had lived their entire lives in belief that their real parents were dead, but he still had the feeling that their mother had suffered more. After all, she had had to accept the fact that someone else was taking care of _her_ children and that she was unable to do anything about it. Reports were all she had gotten.

Luke thought of asking about the Clone Wars and her role in them, but decided not to. She would have mentioned them if she wanted to. Apparently the Wars had been far worse than he had been taught.

-0-0-0-

As nighttime crept over the centre, Padmé found herself outside the door of _his_ room. She had watched Luke go to sleep, but had been unable to do so herself. They had spent the entire afternoon talking about this and that, and she was relieved that the unnecessary awkwardness had turned out to be just that – unnecessary.

Taking a deep breath she opened the locked door and stepped inside. The room was dimly lit and held all the necessary medical supplies, but other than that it was like any comfortable apartment room.

She closed the door quietly behind her and avoided glancing at the bed. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she didn't know what to expect. Obi-Wan had told her – told her of his injuries and she had seen many enough holograms of Darth Vader. She had always reminded herself that none of it mattered. His looks didn't matter. She knew, of course, that the medics had worked miracles on him, but what did it mean?

Gripping the cold item she had brought with her, she closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them, she let her gaze fall on the bed. She gasped. Although it was quite dim in the room, she could see clearly enough and the sight frightened her more than anything she had been prepared for.

The bed was empty.

Padmé stood frozen for a moment. Could she have taken the wrong room? _No._ The code had worked. _This_ was his room. She felt her heart start to race and took an involuntary step towards the door. That was a mistake.

"You _did_ come. I was beginning to wonder if you would."

_That voice._ She forced her breathing to calm down, but her heart was still beating its way out of her chest. She still didn't turn.

"I was uncertain." She whispered more to herself than him. She should have known, though, that he would hear it anyway.

"I see." His voice was cool and even, but it was _his_ voice. Not Vader's.

Ever so slowly she started to turn. Her breathing was even again and she was quite sure that her face didn't betray any emotion either.

He stood only a few feet away, close to the door, but still not blocking her way out. _Always the gentleman. _She couldn't see his face, but she recognized his tall frame and lean body. He raised his left hand slowly and the lighting intensified. She could see clearly now as she stood face to face with Anakin Skywalker.

His face was blank, the way she hoped her own face appeared, but there was a small glimmer in his eyes – his _blue_ eyes. There were no dark blond curls along his head, though, and he was paler, but other than that he was exactly like she remembered him. He didn't look much older either.

"Hello, Anakin."

"Padmé." He nodded in return.

She swallowed. Her feelings were in turmoil and she didn't know whether to cry, laugh or shout. "I don't know what to say, Anakin. I… It's been so long… and… I just keep repeating your last words over and over again in my head. How _could_ you?"

"I'm sorry." His expression didn't change, but she could see that he meant those words.

She took a hesitant step closer. "I thought I had lost you."

He frowned. "To the dark side?"

"No." It was an honest answer. "I knew you could never become like him. I thought I had lost you because I realized that it could be the last time I saw you. And… it was frightening to have that last memory of you… fighting Obi-Wan."

"I wouldn't have killed him."

"I know." She let go of her political mask and looked into his eyes. "That's why I hated you for what you did."

Anakin closed his eyes as the memory came back to him. He had locked it away for all these years, but now it was there.

_The air around him was hot and acid, matching the feeling of his recent killings of the Separatist leaders. Endless rivers of lava floated fiercely behind him and just a few feet before him, stood the woman he loved more than anything in the galaxy. The woman who was the reason for all his deeds and sacrifices. The woman whom he would now have to sacrifice in return._

"_Padmé, this is the only way. I promised I would save you… and I will."_

"_I don't understand__."_

"_I'll make sure that he never finds out. Go somewhere safe… raise our child."_

"_No… no, don't do this. Please, Anakin… come back."_

"_Obi-Wan was right… I _have_ turned. But, that's the path I have to follow. Everything you put your faith into will fall and change… but it will rise again from the ashes."_

_She was staring at him in disbelief. What was he talking about? He had said that the Chancellor was a Sith Lord and that he had to be destroyed. Was he siding with _him_ now?_

_As if reading her mind, he said. "Yes, but none of us are powerful enough. But, one day, I could be. The remaining Jedi will keep you safe."_

_He glanced in the direction of the ship and his expression changed. Turning around, she noticed that Obi-Wan was standing on the runway, his expression grim. Anakin looked at Padmé, sensing her confusion._

"_Let her go,_ _Anakin. Don't do this."_

"_It's too late for that, Master. The Jedi failed to see this coming."_

"_What have you done, Anakin? Have you become the very thing you swore to destroy?"_

_Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Things change, Master." He ignited his lightsaber._

_Padm_é_ eyes widened. "What? No."_

_Looking into her eyes, Anakin saw her realization – her understanding, and it broke his heart to do that to her. Tears were running down her cheeks as she locked eyes with him for one last time._

_He looked again at Obi-Wan as his old Master spoke. "I have no choice then."_

_There had been no more words as they had engaged in battle. Master and apprentice – brother against brother. Anakin had felt all his past frustration and anger emerge in that duel, but none of it was directed at his old Master._

_The fight finally came to a break when both men felt the disturbance in the Force – the new presence approaching. Anakin didn't need a second reassurance. It was the Emperor. This battle would have to end now._

_They were standing by the edge of a twenty-feet cliff descending into the riverbank that was covered with molten stone and hard rocks. Sensing that something was coming, Obi-Wan moved into position, but the attack never came._

"_You fight in vain, Obi-Wan… but one day you'll understand."_

_His words had taken Obi-Wan by such surprise that when he made his move, the older Jedi's reaction came too late. With a final glance at Padmé's silhouette in the distance, he made a strike at Obi-Wan – a strike that brought him closer to the edge. Taken by surprise, Obi-Wan stepped back, but he had misunderstood the purpose of Anakin's move. And so, the last thing he saw was his old apprentice falling off the cliff._

_The last thing Anakin heard before hitting the unforgiving rocks, was Obi-Wan's horrified "No". By the time the Emperor arrived, he lay on the riverbank, his body burned and broken._

Anakin shook the memory out of his head. He could still feel the fires of Mustafar and didn't want to think about it. Instead he turned his attention back at Padmé. "As you said back then. I was going down a path you couldn't follow."

"I suppose we both agree that it will take some time before tings can go back to the way they were?"

"Yes." He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and press her against his body, but he would let her make the decision. In all his anger, hatred and betrayal he had never wanted to hurt her… but he had, and now he would have to live with that guilt.

To his surprise a small smile played at her lips. It was a sad, wistful smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Has it really been twenty-three years?"

"Has it? I suppose it has." He felt the corners of his mouth turn into a smile, too. "You look exactly like I remember."

"I think I have heard that one before."

The impulse was so sudden and unexpected that neither one understood what had happened, but in the next moment they were embracing each other in a tight hug. When they broke apart, they gazed into each other's eyes, knowing that this moment wouldn't last.

_They_ might know what had truly happened on Mustafar, but the galaxy didn't. The Jedi didn't. There was also a big chance that no one would believe the truth either. And why should they? The black mask had covered every emotion – every expression and even the Emperor himself had failed to see his apprentice's deception. It hadn't been easy, but in the end every sacrifice had turned out to be worth the cost.

There were, however, still deeds and actions to be forgiven and forgotten, but only time could mend those gaps. Padmé knew that she had forgiven her husband, but she also knew that she wasn't ready to forget the past just yet.

The hurt was still there – the blame. But, as before, they had to go down different paths. She couldn't follow his, and he couldn't follow hers. Padmé just thanked the Force that there was no cliff for him to jump off this time.

Without a word he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and grabbed the metallic item she was handing him. He then vanished into the shadows and the room was eerie quiet again. Padmé sank down on the floor. She knew he would be long gone when security finally realized he was missing.


	7. Decisions

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter VI**

**Decisions**

Luke jolted awake.

Something was not right. He had felt a small tremor in the Force and he was positive it had come from his father. In a second he was up from his bed and hurrying towards his father's quarters.

All the time the Force kept warning him.

As he approached his father's room, he saw that the lights were turned on and that the door was slightly ajar. He burst through it and stopped. His mother was crouched on the floor, looking at the door.

Without hesitation, he bent down beside her. She didn't look hurt, but her eyes were strangely misty, as if she had been holding back tears.

"Mother? Are you alright?"

She met his gaze. "Yes, Luke. I'm not hurt."

A bad feeling came over him as he looked around. "He's not here, is he?"

"No." Her answer was hollow and Luke wondered whether she was all that surprised about it.

"Damn." He stood up and walked to the door where the intercom to Ryoo's quarters was.

Padmé sighed. "There's no point. He's already gone."

He pressed the dial, hoping that Ryoo would answer. It took her less than ten seconds.

"Ryoo, this is Luke. We have a problem…"

"_Luke? What in the galaxy's name is going on? It's past midnight."_

"He's gone."

There was a sharp intake of breath. _"What?"_

"I found mother in his room, but _he's_ not here."

"_Good Gods. He mustn't get off this planet. Is aunt Padmé alright?"_

"She's okay. He hasn't hurt her."

"_I'm going to sound the alarm. We need to find him… and we need your help, Luke."_

Luke glanced at his mother and saw that she was standing by the window. She looked at him and her eyes told him not to do anything he would regret. "Ryoo? Alert the guards, but don't do anything rash. Remember who he is."

"_I know. I'll send the guard down to the docking bay. Meet me there. Ryoo out."_

Luke switched off the intercom. His mother was still standing by the window, but he had to get down to the docks to stop his father. He ran down the hallways, taking every possible shortcut he had discovered during his stay, and came to the open docking bay just as a small ship departed.

In the next moment, the guards arrived and Luke shouted for them to track the ship's beacon. The Captain immediately headed for the control tower with Luke on his heels. He shouted orders through his comlink and upon entering the tower he activated the search grid orbiting the planet, as well as the sensors of the centre.

The control panel gave a quiet beep, but the screen remained blank. The Captain of the Guard seemed baffled. "How did he do that?"

"What?" Luke was too concentrated on finding his father's Force signature to look at the screen.

"He just flew past our scanners without a trace… as if he knew how to outmaneuver their sensors."

"He what?" Luke was looking at the screen now, disbelief and frustration seeping into him.

The Captain seemed impressed despite the rather dire situation. "He's out of our reach. There's no way we can track the ship."

Luke exhaled with a groan. "Great. Now what?"

The Captain shrugged. "We've never had a security breach before. And since the location of this centre is secret, we cannot make contact with the outer galaxy."

"I just have to go find him myself."

_What have I done? _Luke thought._ Mother seemed indifferent… unmoved, but I've risked unleashing Darth Vader on the galaxy again. What if he will gather the Imperial fleet and fight back?_

Luke realized his failure. He had been so sure that he could bring a redeemed Anakin Skywalker before Leia and maybe have his family reunited again. But now it looked like he had made things worse.

-0-0-0-

At the same time, thousands of light years away on the barren planet of Vanqor, Obi-Wan Kenobi stopped in his tracks when he felt the sudden change in his companion's movements. The ancient Jedi Master was leaning heavily on his walking stick, his left paw pressed against his head. A frown marred his features.

"Unexpected this is."

"What is it, Master Yoda?"

"A reckless decision young Skywalker has made."

Obi-Wan sat down on a nearby tree trunk, not understanding what Yoda was going at. He tried to look into the Force to see what the old Jedi Master had seen, but Yoda interrupted him.

"Bother not, Obi-Wan. Tell you I will." Yoda sat down as well, and for a moment he was his old self – the wise leader of the Jedi Council. "Felt the balance you did when destroyed the Death Star was, hmm?"

"Yes. Luke restored it."

"No." Yoda said with a shake of his head, his eyes staring into the sunset of the barren planet. "Restored the balance your old apprentice did..."

Surprised, Obi-Wan tore his gaze from the horizon. "Anakin?"

"Yes. Assumed dead Vader was… and died he would have, but a say in the matter Luke Skywalker had."

Obi-Wan held his breath, almost dreading to hear the rest of it. "Save Vader he did. And now, lost him he has."

"Lost him?"

Yoda nodded. "Careful we must be. Cautious. If Vader loose is, rally the Imperial fleet he could. Saved his son and killed the Emperor he might have done, but what now he will do… impossible to tell it is."

"So, he is alive then?"

"Alive he is, and powerful. Sense it I can, yes. Restored his powers are."

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. "What was Luke thinking?"

"A great weakness attachment is. Especially for the powerful."

Yoda slid off the trunk and picked up his stick. Obi-Wan followed, his thoughts in confusion. _This is not good_.

"Confusion I sense in you, Obi-Wan. Clear your mind you must if to solve this mystery you are."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No matter what I do, I don't think I'd be able to go through _that_ ever again."

"Hmm." Yoda's brow creased into a frown. "Need more Jedi we do. Find other survivors we have to."

Obi-Wan wasn't too hopeful. "Are you sure Master? Those who survived Order 66 were hunted down and killed by the Empire later."

"Faith we must have. Survive _we_ did, hmm?"

Obi-Wan had to agree, although it seemed hopeless. His thoughts wandered back to _him_, and the memories of Mustafar came along with it. He frowned as he suddenly remembered Anakin's last words.

"_One day you'll understand…"_

Understand? And then there was the confrontation on the first Death Star. Vader hadn't killed him. Obi-Wan had been able to escape, but he had the feeling that Vader had let him go. Why?

"Maybe things are not as they seem, Master."

-0-0-0-

_.:Belsavis, Senex sector:._

Admiral Piett was almost ready to give up at this point. First the man had vanished from his quarters before Piett had been able to get there, and then he had showed absolutely no interest in listening to the officer.

If he had had another choice he would have picked another person, but as it was, Wrenga Jixton was standing in the control room of the Executor with him. And _that_ was a rare sight. Piett had always felt distrust for the man, but apparently Lord Vader had trusted him enough to run secret missions on demand.

"So, we're in a bit of a mess here, right?" Jixton chuckled, fingering his sleek blaster.

Piett forced himself to take a calming breath. "We are in perfect order, Agent Jixton."

"I can see that, Admiral."

"The Executor's return is expected at the rendezvous point…"

"And you need my counsel on whether to regroup or not? Quite an Imperial officer you make."

Jixton, though having served Lord Vader for the good part of the past four years, was not an Imperial volunteer. He had made a bargain upon saving the Sith's life. If the planet of Aridus was left in peace, Jixton would serve as Vader's agent. Piett supposed that he shouldn't have been all that surprised when Jixton didn't show any interest in the fleet's fate.

"You might not care for this ship or its crew, but you care enough about its commander to have served him so well over the years. I'm actually quite surprised you're still alive."

Jixton snorted. "If you know how to deal with him, he's not all that bad."

"That's exactly why I need you." Piett continued, slowly starting to lose his patience. "Reports say that Lord Vader was killed in the blast, but we've been waiting… and maybe you might know something we don't. I don't know where you pick all your information, but it's been good in the past."

Jixton tore his gaze from his blaster and put it back in its shelter. "My last report to him was a good month ago. What do I know?"

Piett sighed. _Should have known this would be difficult._

"But, I've heard talk…"

Piett's head shot up in attention. "What kind of talk?"

"Rebel talk." Jixton continued with a shrug. "Apparently they missed someone after the battle of Endor. Someone by the name Skywalker."

Piett frowned. "Luke Skywalker? The rebel Lord Vader ordered to be hunted down and captured?"

"Yes, that's the one. No one knows where he's gone, and… well, you know that D was obsessed with him. Perhaps… nah, forget it."

Piett managed to smile. "Jixton, for a mindless Corellian you are quite clever."

Jixton eyes narrowed. "Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Whatever you like."

He chuckled. "You know what? I like you Admiral. For an up-tight Imperial officer you have a nice sense of humor."

"Don't get witty on me. I'm still your superior."

"Whatever you say. But, remember… there's just one boss around here."

Piett shook his head as Jixton made his way off the bridge. _At least there had been. _He had barely finished the thought when he was interrupted.

"Admiral?"

A younger officer stood at attention before him. "Yes, Lieutenant commander?"

"Our detectors alert on approaching vessels on the far side of the planet."

Piett cursed silently. "Rebels?"

"No, Sir. By the looks of it… our own."

The Admiral was stunned for a moment. They couldn't have tracked them down this fast, could they? At this point, he might even have preferred rebels to Imperials. Without Lord Vader's authority he was reluctant to regroup with the fleet.

"They'll be in our sight in less than four minutes. Shall we make contact with them?"

"No."

The Lieutenant looked stunned. "No, Sir?"

"We will stand by and make sure they are Imperial ships. Stay alert." In truth he wanted to win more time. _If_, by any chance, Lord Vader were on one of those ships, he'd contact the Executor. And if not, Piett wasn't going to be around to welcome the new commander.

Many Imperials had been afraid enough of Vader to actually even be relieved of his disappearance. The soldiers were, of course, uncertain now that they didn't know whose direct orders to follow. So long, Piett had been the authority on the Executor, but he had the feeling he wouldn't be for long if the governors authorized a new rule.

The Lieutenant commander turned to leave, but Piett stopped him. "Keep the Executor level and get that damn Jixton back here."

"Yes, Sir."

Jixton arrived a minute later with four stormtroopers on his heels. Piett stifled a chuckle. The Lieutenant commander had apparently made sure that the man would show up on the bridge.

"Very nice, Admiral." Jixton grunted.

Piett motioned for the troopers to stand at ease just as the communication board beeped. _"Imperial cruiser Executor, do you copy?" _

Piett nodded and the communications officer answered the transmission.

"_Very good, stand by. Damage report?"_

Piett had only seconds to decide what to do. "Executor standing by. Damaged deflector shield and lower hangar bay. Crew awaiting boarding."

"_Good. Grand Admiral Thrawn will board the ship immediately and take command."_

_Blast it._ Piett cursed and ordered the bridge crew to stay at their posts. If Thrawn himself was coming, it was bad.

He left the command bridge with the Wrenga Jixton behind him. "Jixton, if you have any good tricks up your sleeve... now is the time."

When they were alone, Jixton halted. "Time to abandon ship, Admiral… and you're coming with me whether you want it or not. Docking bay 9."

Piett raised an eyebrow, but didn't have time to comment. They made their way to the hangar bay, but upon arrival they found the docks in ruins as the blast from the lower hangar bay apparently had reached the upper bay, too. No ships were in flying order.

"Brilliant, Jixton." Piett muttered.

"Sir?"

Piett started and turned around to face the trooper who had come up behind him. He had removed his helmet and upon seeing the dark short-cut hair and brown eyes, Piett realized that this had to be one of the original clones.

"If I may, Sir, there's a ship ready for take off in docking bay 6."

Jixton looked baffled, turning around the small device in his palm. "Ah… nine, six. How was I supposed to know?"

He stopped studying the dock number upside-down as Piett heaved a sigh. He then turned back at the trooper with a questioning expression.

The trooper's face remained expressionless as he spoke. "Shadow Squadron of the 501st takes orders only from one person… and that person is the same as you receive _your_ orders from, Sir. We'd be glad to take you with us."

"Abandoning ship?"

"Only following orders, Sir."

Piett raised an eyebrow. "Orders? Whose orders?"

"The good Grand Admiral's ship has probably already arrived." Jixton said impatiently. "We need to get out of here."

Piett glanced at the clone beside him and nodded. "Very well. Lead the way, trooper."

A few minutes later, they arrived at docking bay 6 and found a ship ready for take-off. About fifteen clones were loading cargo and boarding the ship.

Piett's eyes narrowed. "And whose orders were you following when commissioning this?"

"_His._" The clone commander answered, pointing at Jixton.

"Huh?" Jixton looked slightly confused, but a small smile played on his lips.

"You'd better explain this once we've taken off."

They boarded the ship and moments later they were putting distance between themselves and the Executor. However, in the next moment the transmitter beeped and they all looked at it with concern. Jixton pressed the receiver.

"_Imperial transport ship 2-1108, come in. What is your course?"_

"This is Wrenga Jixton flying Imperial ship 2-1108. Current course... unknown. Reporting back upon return."

"_On whose authority?"_

"My own authority, but on Lord Vader's command."

Silence followed on both ends of the line. Piett stared at Jixton, wondering whether he was lying or not, and the communication's officer on the Executor seemed baffled for a moment.

After a long moment, another voice could be heard through the transmitter. _"Authorization not recognized. I'm now in command and I order you to return."_

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sir. Orders are orders. Have a nice day." Jixton switched off the comlink and smiled. "See, no problem."

"Are you crazy?" Piett said through gritted teeth. "They'll blast us into pieces."

"I don't think so, Admiral_._"

Piett scowled, but was soon overpowered by another thought – Jixton's words to the Grand Admiral. _Last orders? _The clone had said that they were following Jixton's orders, but had Jixton received his orders from higher up?

His thoughts were interrupted as the ship's scanners suddenly beeped in warning. The Executor had targeted them with missiles. Jixton cursed, but remained calm on the controls.

"Set hyperspace coordinates, make us ready for jump. This is going to be close."

"What coordinates?"

Jixton grunted. "_Anything_."

Mechanically, Piett worked the navigation computer and set the jump coordinates for the first system that came to his mind. "You'd better get us out of this."

"Count on it." Jixton said and maneuvered the ship sideways as two missiles shot past them on starboard side. "This babe's got a few tricks in her… as long as they don't get us in the tractor beam."

Piett shot him a glance, but Jixton was looking ahead. "Are we ready to jump?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I'm running out of tricks."

"But you just said…"

"That the _ship_ has some tricks in reserve… _not_ me." Jixton banked left and headed for open space. Just as the Executor targeted them with tracking missiles, he reached for the jump control and pulled the yoke. In the next instance they were in hyperspace, heading for…

Jixton glanced at Piett. "By the way, what coordinates did you set?"

"Tatooine."


	8. Message

**NOTE: According to the Star Wars wiki, the lifespan of clones is twice as fast as that of other human beings. That is because of the accelerated growth. I have, however, decided that it is possible for some of them to have survived the twenty years ****between the Clone Wars and the Battle of Yavin. ****The clones would be around forty, maybe 50, and that's about half the lifespan of other beings...**

* * *

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter VII**

**Message**

Nine hours later, the ship landed in the hectic spaceport of Mos Eisley and Piett exhaled in relief. Though still feeling like wringing Jixton's neck, he had to admit that things had gone rather smoothly. Though now they were facing a new problem – the scumbag of Tatooine. Piett and Jixton could dress casually to fit in among the merchants and traders, but the troopers weren't as inconspicuous with their identical looks.

"We'll just have to leave them on the ship or dress them from head to toe in rags." Jixton answered Piett's thoughts, which earned him a distasteful glance from the clones. "What a cheerful load."

Piett had always addressed the troopers by number, if at all, but upon seeing their human faces, he hadn't been able to treat them such anymore. They were different, yes, but still intelligent beings. They said they didn't mind, that they had only come up with nicknames for the use of their brothers, but Piett tried hard to remember their names.

He knew that the one in charge was CC-224, or Commander Cody as the troopers called him, and Captain Rex, CC-7567, was his second. He had also managed to memorize the name Chic, do the fact that he was the only trooper who wasn't a clone. He seemed a little out of place next to the older and identical clones, but Piett saw in his eyes that his conviction was just as strong.

Piett realized that these had to be some of the top soldiers to have served in the Shadow Squadron. Some might even have flown with Vader.

"I need to get some supplies and equipment, then we need to get out of here." Jixton said from the cockpit. "I'll be right back. Try not to blow the ship while I'm gone."

Piett just nodded. He had given up trying to argue with the man. Apparently Jixton wasn't one to follow orders, unless they came from Vader. Piett made his way to the cockpit, hoping to find a moment of peace, but it didn't take long before one of the troopers came up to him. It was the commander.

"Sir, with your permission, I'd like to take four troopers with me to take a look around the docks. See if there's any trouble. Captain Rex will stay here to guard the shuttle."

Piett nodded. "Very well, Commander. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Sir. We'll report back in an hour."

Piett sighed as they left. There were still ten troopers aboard, but they were all in the back of the ship. Piett finally had a moment of solitude. He was still anxious about Thrawn, but something told him that the Grand Admiral wouldn't bother to seek them out. Still, he couldn't quite believe their luck. With Vader around, no one would have gotten off the Executor just like that. Not even Jixton.

Less than an hour later, Jixton returned with clothing and some food supply. Reluctantly Piett took off his uniform and pulled on the tunic Jixton was offering him. He then secured his blaster underneath the garment.

"You'd better start explaining."

Jixton pretended not to hear him.

"I did not agree to be dragged across the galaxy. Where exactly are we going?"

Jixton rolled his eyes and handed Piett a small device. "Fine. Go ahead. Have a look… as long as you're quiet. _He_ gave me that. My last mission if you want to put it that way."

Piett made a move to interrupt, but Jixton cut him off. "And one more thing. You're technically the one who _dragged_ us here…"

Piett clenched his jaw. The man really was a pest. "And the plan?"

Jixton huffed. "Look, it's all there in your hands… for once."

Piett was too busy studying the device in his hands to notice Jixton's sarcastic remark, but the trooper closest to him chuckled. Piett switched on the datapad and in the next moment a coded message appeared on the screen. It was written in Aurebesh script – galactic standard.

_Here are your orders, Jixton. Don't fail me. I want this done and ready to be executed in thirty planetary rotations._

_I need you to go to Bast Castle and collect the data crystals I mentioned earlier. Then take the information I gave you and make sure it falls into rebel hands._

"What?" Piett said under his breath, trying to comprehend.

_Be discreet. No questions asked. Make sure things go according to plan. Make sure that the other message I gave you reaches Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi._ Also, _on the planet of Naboo you will find someone by the name Organa. Deliver him the following recorded message. He'll know what it means. _

Piett didn't notice that his jaw had dropped lower for every word.

Jixton snorted. "And I thought _I_ looked stupid when I first read it."

_Soon the Emperor will be gone and I most likely with him. The plans I gave you should be enough to ensure a rebel victory._

The message ended and Piett was left frozen in place – the last words echoing in his mind. _To ensure a rebel victory…_

"Well…" Chic, who had come up behind Piett, said after a long moment of silence. "I for one didn't see that coming."

"Who did?" Jixton muttered as he emerged from the cockpit and took the datapad from Piett's numb hands. "Ready to come along now, Admiral?"

"Yes." He responded quietly. "I believe I am."

-0-0-0-

_.:Vanqor:._

A narrow entrance in the wall opened up before their eyes as they made their way down the slope to the bottom of the ravine. The entrance was barely big enough for a human to fit through, but Master Yoda disappeared through it with ease. Obi-Wan kept his head low as he followed.

Once inside the cave widened, making it comfortable to move about. Still, Obi-Wan had to move cautiously as not to hit his head in the low ceiling. The place was surprisingly damp and cold considering the barren and hot landscape outside, and there was a strange emptiness to it. As if the dark side was present.

"Master…" Obi-Wan begun and quickly lowered his voice as he realized that any sound echoed like blaster shots in the cave. "I sense a disturbance. We should move with caution."

"Ah, yes." Yoda said surprisingly indifferently. "Powerful the dark side is here. Watched we are."

Obi-Wan was baffled. If the dark side was present, how was Yoda so calm and sure that they were going to find Jedi here?

Soon in his sixties, Obi-Wan didn't consider him self _that_ old yet, but he wasn't quite the Jedi he had been two decades ago – and that was to put it lightly. His hair was graying ever so obviously and he didn't have the energy to tromp through swamps and endless deserts anymore. Even the cave was in the extreme category.

However, he wasn't any different in his build. Whilst Yoda was going beyond ancient, Obi-Wan still managed to recognize the former Jedi General in himself. That's why he was anxious about this search. Any surviving Jedi could easily have turned dark at the rise of the Empire to remain inconspicuous.

Obi-Wan let out a silent curse as his head collided with a protruding block. He looked down and realized that Yoda had stopped as well. "Master?"

"Reached our destination we have."

Obi-Wan squinted ahead in the darkness and saw a small source of light coming from a chamber ahead. In the feint light a tall figure was waiting with arms crossed.

"Master Yoda? Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan froze. He knew that voice. Could it really be?

Yoda approached the figure. "Good to see you it is, my old apprentice. Company you have?"

Obi-Wan followed and saw the features of the man in front of him more clearly. He was older than Obi-Wan, but not a speck of grey was visible on his bald skull and shaved dark chin. Mace Windu looked the same as always, though he was in his seventies.

"Master, it is good to see you." Obi-Wan smiled as he bowed his head. "When Master Yoda told me of surviving Jedi, I didn't dare to hope."

"Likewise, Master Kenobi. It's been too long."

Yoda squinted past Windu at the two other figures. "Found others you have?"

The shapes came closer and bowed respectfully. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he recognized them. "Master Plo? Master Secura?"

"Your eyes and memory serve you well, Master Kenobi." Plo Koon said from behind his pressure mask. "Your past assignments we have heard of. Glad to see that you're still alive."

Aayla Secura nodded her agreement. "We've spent the past years searching for others… to no avail. It seems we are the only surviving Jedi together with the half dozen younglings who escaped the temple attack."

Obi-Wan's brow creased into a frown. _Surviving younglings? How is it possible? He had seen the security records…_

"Much there is to discuss and learn." Yoda said, motioning for everyone to sit down by the small fire.

Windu noticed Obi-Wan's unease and leaned closer. "I know what you're thinking about, Obi-Wan, but don't get too hopeful."

Obi-Wan shook his head out of confusion. "It doesn't make sense, Master."

"A reason for everything there is, Obi-Wan." Yoda cut in, his wise old eyes fixed on him.

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly and turned his gaze at Plo Koon and Aayla. "How did you manage to survive the purge?"

Aayla kept her gaze fixed on the fire as she spoke. "I managed to get away from my troops on Felucia. They seemed very reluctant to kill me. I then tracked Barriss Offee's signal shortly after, but she was killed before I got to her."

"What about Master Luminara?"

Aayla shook her head. "No word." She lifted her head to look at the four Jedi around her. "I've spent most of the time since then on my home planet of Ryloth."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Ryloth is a mid-system. How did you manage to avoid the Empire?"

Aayla's eyes narrowed in recollection. "The Empire did show up… as did Vader. But, he let me go… as if he hadn't sensed me… or pretended not to."

Windu frowned. "That's odd."

Obi-Wan, however, wasn't that surprised anymore. He had had his fair share of that today. "What about you, Master Plo?"

"They shot my fighter down, but didn't stay to look for my body. Once I got off Cato Neimoidia I traveled the galaxy and eventually came to Vanqor. I've stayed away from civilization since then."

"And I thought I have been leading a boring life as a hermit." Obi-Wan chuckled. "At least I had Luke to keep an eye on."

Aayla frowned. "It is true then? Skywalker fathered a child?"

"No." Obi-Wan responded, not quite liking the direction in which the conversation was heading. "_Two_ children. Twins."

"How?" Plo Koon asked and for a moment Obi-Wan wondered what he meant.

"Reson we have to believe that married to Senator Amidala he was." Yoda answered and shared a knowing glance with Obi-Wan.

Master Windu's eyes narrowed in distaste, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Unfortunate all of this is, but brood on the past we must not. New obstacles we face. Fallen the Emperor has. In turmoil the Empire is, but not for long. And…" Yoda paused before adding with a sigh, "Alive Obi-Wan's old apprentice is."

"Alive?" Plo said with evident surprise.

Obi-Wan and Yoda nodded. "Interfere with matters we might have to. Find young Luke we must. Know more we need if successful we wish to be."

"Agreed." Was Windu's slightly doubtful response.

Obi-Wan nodded, too. "Yes. Maybe Padmé can be of some help, too. Though I'd hate to involve her."

Windu frowned. "Why?"

"She always had faith in him…"

-0-0-0-

Luke stood on the balcony of his mother's quarters with a distant expression on his face. The sun stood high above the ocean, making it shimmer with a thousand small diamonds of light. The residence itself absorbed all light, making it a complete contrast to the wide ocean. Still, Luke couldn't seem to rejoice in the beauty displayed before his eyes. A cold fear and foreboding was filling him and he felt lost and alone.

He had thought that he could justify his seemingly irresponsible actions by bringing a renewed and redeemed Anakin before the Alliance and Obi-Wan one day, but that plan was flushing down the tube. On the contrary, he was jeopardizing everything – the galaxy, as well as his father's future.

If matters got out of hand it would be Luke's fault. _He_ had brought his father here. _He_ had believed in his redemption. _He_ had gone against his better judgment. _He_ had betrayed his friends.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt his mother's presence on the balcony. She had taken the whole ordeal with the catastrophic news surprisingly well and Luke was a bit angry at her quiet calm.

She put a soft hand upon his shoulder. "Luke? I need to talk to you."

He didn't turn, afraid to look into those eyes that were so much like Leia's. "Concerning father?"

She was silent for a long moment before answering. "No."

Luke turned and she drew back her hand. He had been positive that she would bring up the matter sooner or later. Apparently he had been wrong.

"About me." She continued.

Luke frowned. "You told me enough. I understand."

"No, I didn't tell you everything. It _does_ concern your father, but not in the way you may think… or hope." She hesitated, weighting her words carefully. "You see… I _let_ him go. I wanted him to."

Luke glared at his mother. He had come to many conclusions, but this was none of them.

Her sad brown eyes met his. "You fear your position now. You fear you made things worse… risked everyone and everything… but trust me, you didn't." Her hand grasped a carved japor snippet hanging from her neck. "I've feared all this time. Feared that he might truly change… and he has… but Anakin has a good heart. He always had."

"I still was responsible for bringing him here."

"Yes, but not of what _will_ come."

Luke suddenly came to think of something. "You gave him his lightsaber, didn't you?"

She smiled a bit uncertainly, like a child who had just been caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Yes… I'm sorry. I didn't count on the fact that he might be strong enough to leave so soon. He wasn't even in his bed when I entered."

"Did he threaten you?"

Padmé chuckled softly. "No. He would never do that."

"If Ryoo gives the all-clear, he'll be dead in a second no matter where he is and what he is doing. The bracelet…"

"Hasn't a long-range signal. It died out the moment he went into lightspeed."

Luke felt both relieved and concerned at the news. His father wouldn't die at the touch of a button, but the device had been the facility's only measure of reassurance. Ryoo might be in a tight situation if the gravity of the situation leaked out.

"Don't worry about Ryoo." Padmé said, having guessed his thoughts by his creased expression. "No one knows who he is. And those here who do, will keep it quiet until there is no other option. Besides, now that he's gone… he can start anew. Maybe it was good he got away. Your father is of much better use on the frontlines than in confinement."

"Obi-Wan is going to kill me…"

Padmé shook her head in amusement. "You sound like your father. He was always so concerned about displeasing his _Master_… and yet he did everything he could to disobey him."

Luke had to smile. It _did_ sound like something his father could pull off. His smile faded, however, when he thought about the situation. "I need to go after him."

"You'll never find him. If he doesn't want to be found, he'll do whatever it takes to remain anonymous."

"I have to try." Luke sighed. "I'd hate to face Obi-Wan and Master Yoda empty-handed."

"They'll understand." She wasn't, however, so sure about her own words. She knew all too well how doubting the Jedi could be.

Luke seemed to share her thoughts. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Padmé took her son's hand and squeezed it. "I'd be more worried about the Alliance and your sister."

Luke paled when he was reminded of his waiting and not so patient sister. "Oh, right. Leia."

"She knows, doesn't she?" Padmé asked upon seeing Luke's face pale a notch. "That he is _her _father, too."

Luke nodded, once again surprised at his mother's ability to guess his thoughts. "Unfortunately."

"Do you think she'll tell the Council?" There was a hint of panic in Padmé's voice now.

"No." Luke was quite confident of that. "She'd be too ashamed to admit it. She might have mentioned _our_ kinship, though."

For a brief moment there was a very odd expression on his mother's face. She had reacted on the word _ashamed_ and Luke wondered whether _she_ was ashamed of the fact that her own daughter was ashamed of her heritage.

However, when he was about to bring up the matter, Padmé's shocked expression turned into a wistful smile. "Leia… I'd love to see her again. It's such a long time ago." She spoke almost as if Luke wasn't there – lost somewhere in the past. "Bail brought her once on a visit. She was only three or so…"

Padmé's eyes watered at the memory. "She was so joyful. I wanted to embrace her, but I knew I couldn't. The way I saw Bail look at her, I knew he was very proud to be her father… but also sad for being so lucky whilst I was there, looking at my own daughter and still not able to tell her how much I loved her."

"Come _with_ me."

Padmé shook away the memories and frowned at Luke's proposal. It was very tempting, but also dangerous. She'd possibly have to tell the whole story – the truth. The _real_ truth.

"Luke, I… I can't."

"Why not?"

"Not so soon. Give me time."

Luke sighed. "Alright. I, however, need to leave. Shall I remain silent about our meeting?"

"I'd prefer that, yes." Padmé said in a whisper, her eyes now fixed on the horizon the way Luke had been looking at it before she came. "Though if you happen to cross Obi-Wan's path… well, he already knows. Don't inform your sister, though."

Luke nodded. "I won't."

Padmé tore her gaze from the sea. "Be careful, Luke. Be careful when you track him down."

"I will." He smiled. "But, I think I'll give him some time."

Luke was back to being his normal self, forgetting all about the worries and risks concerning his father and his sister. "I need to rejoin with the Alliance and make contact with Obi-Wan. The longer I stay away, the harder it will be to return. You were right. I, too, could sense the good in _him_. I don't think he'll do anything regrettable."

Padmé embraced him. "Thank you. Be safe. We will meet again soon."

Luke responded to the embrace and then left the balcony. He didn't bother to track down Ryoo. She already knew he was leaving. It was time for him to join his friends on Aargonar.


	9. Return

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter VIII**

**Return**

The Millennium Falcon emerged through the clouds above the desolate planet and swept down towards a well-hidden base in the rock-surrounded desert valley. It was a bit like the old base on Hoth. Most of it was built underground in vast caves and to an untrained eye the base was as good as invisible to the outside.

"Here we are." Han exclaimed from the pilot's seat.

After several days in space, approaching the planet carefully as not to attract Imperial attention, the Falcon and the rebel fleet had finally reached Aargonar. Some ships had arrived one rotation earlier to secure the base, but now the rest of the ships were emerging from hyperspace, too.

Han flew the ship through the low main entrance to the base and landed on a platform in the spacy hangar bay. He shut the engines and Chewie stood up, growling for them to come along.

Leia gave Han's shoulder a pat. "Let's go."

They exited the Falcon and made their way past the rows of cargo boxes, fighters and Alliance workers. Many greeted them with enthusiasm, the great victory over the Empire still freshly in their minds. It was indeed a cheerful time for the Alliance, but the battle wasn't over yet.

Reaching the control room, they found Lando Calrissian there, as well as Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma.

"Princess Leia and General Solo." Mon Mothma greeted welcomingly. "I'm glad you arrived so soon."

"Has Luke arrived?" Leia asked.

Mon Mothma shook her head. "General Skywalker sent a message a few hours ago. He's on his way."

"Is he alone?"

Mon Mothma frowned. "Of course. Why?"

Leia sighed. "Nothing." She had to trust Luke. He wouldn't betray her. Still, her eyes narrowed in thought.

Han rubbed her elbow. "Easy, your Highness. Luke isn't as stupid as he may look."

"Like you?" She retorted with playful sarcasm. "Well, since you seem to know him so well, why don't you tell us what's taking him so long?"

Han raised his hands in defense. "Hey, he's _your _brother. Not mine."

Leia tried to silence him, but it was too late. Han's big mouth was always an issue. She had hoped for the sibling matter to remain unknown until Luke arrived, but apparently that wouldn't happen.

Lando was the first one to cut the silence that had ensued upon Han's words. "Brother?" He asked surprised.

Chewie growled something, but Han refused to translate. He gave the Wookiee a warning glance, though.

"Is this true, Princess Leia?" Ackbar asked in surprise. "Is General Skywalker your brother?"

"Yes. He's my twin brother." Leia said with a sigh, but she managed to smile. What was there to be ashamed of – except that being Luke's brother meant being _Vader_ daughter? However, _that_ knowledge would stay unknown.

Mon Mothma, though, wasn't surprised. She just looked at Leia, a small smile playing on her lips. After a long pause, she said, "Take a break. The Council is meeting tomorrow. I expect all of you there."

Leia followed Mon Mothma out of the control room, while Han joined Lando and Chewie on the Falcon for the night.

-0-0-0-

The next morning, the Alliance leadership gathered in an impromptu briefing room. As Han, Leia, Chewie and Lando arrived, the rest of the Council was already assembled.

They had barely settled in their seats, when Luke suddenly appeared by the entrance. He looked a bit tired, but other than that he seemed to be in good spirits. Upon seeing him, Leia gave him a smile. She noted, though, that his confidence was just a facade.

"General Skywalker." Admiral Ackbar said, acknowledging Luke's arrival. "Welcome back."

"Hey there, kid." Han smiled and gave Luke a pat on the back. Then he added under his breath, "Good thing you came."

Leia hugged her brother, too, but it was a tense embrace. She wanted him to know that she wanted an explanation. Luke noticed her tenseness and spoke to her through the force.

_I'll explain later._

Leia still wasn't used to communicating with her brother through her thoughts and she started slightly as his voice echoed in her mind. However, she nodded in response and let the matter drop for the moment.

"So, what did I miss?" Luke asked out loud.

"A grand party." Lando answered with a grin, earning a glare from Leia.

"Maybe Luke should tell us what _we_ missed." She said and looked expectantly at her brother. "I was afraid you were caught in the blast. How did you get off? Did you kill the Emperor?"

Luke looked down for a mere second. It was better to skip the details. "Yes."

"And Vader?" Mon Mothma asked with a frown.

Luke took a deep breath. He had seen his father's appearance – his change. The darkness was still there, but Vader was as good as dead. At least he prayed to the Force that he was. The hesitation only lasted a second to the onlookers. "He's dead."

The room went silent. They couldn't seem to believe their ears. Lando finally cleared his throat. "Are you sure?"

Luke's instincts said 'no'. He wasn't sure at all if Vader was gone, but he answered with a nod nonetheless. "Yes. He was caught in the blast."

An approving murmur went across the room. Even though the Emperor had been the pillar of the Empire, it was Vader who had been the military leader who had always been there to hunt down the rebels. If he was dead, their chances were that much better.

"I was hoping to hear that, General Skywalker." Ackbar said with a relieved sigh.

"Yes." Mon Mothma agreed. "With the Emperor gone, the power will be questioned in Imperial ranks and with Vader gone the fleet will be shattered. And now they don't even have a space station to threaten systems with."

Han grinned. "Nice one, Luke."

"Thanks." Luke returned the smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for the celebrations. That was a one in a million flight, Lando. You too, Wedge."

Lando grinned. "Teamwork. This scoundrel here…" He pointed at Han. "And the Princess got the shield generator down and all we had to do was fly in… _and_ back out."

Judging upon Lando's voice and expression at the last words, Luke got the feeling it had been a close call.

Han was glaring at Lando, though. "Remember the deal? Not a scratch."

Lando tried to look like he didn't know what Han was talking about. Han, however, kept glaring. "The whole damn sensor dish came off."

"Oh, that." Lando grinned. "It was a little narrow in that shaft."

"Sure. You owe me."

Luke shook his head in amusement. Some things never changed. His thoughts wandered off to his father and he tried to remain calm. _I wonder where he is? Where would I go if I were him? _Luke saw Leia studying him and he quickly turned his thoughts elsewhere. He doubted she could read his thoughts yet, but one day she might be able to. And she knew that as well.

-0-0-0-

An hour later when the meeting was over, Leia took her chance to edge closer to Luke, who was talking to Lando and Admiral Ackbar. However, Leia made sure not to move in too close. Any other day she would probably have joined them in the discussion, but she had had her share of arguments and views for one day.

The Council meeting hadn't been a progressive one. They all had agreed that they should make their base on Aargonar well defendable before moving to strike any Imperial forces, but there had been no unanimous agreement on further actions. Although Imperial Center was a target to strive for, many thought it was still too ambitious.

Despite having been torn apart, the Empire still stood as a government and needed to be broken completely before any sensible attack on Coruscant could be planned. "We must ensure the governors have no military back-up before we make a move at the Senate…" Someone had said, and although the person did have point, Leia had found herself doubting _every _utterance during the hour.

"But the political field must be won over." The response had been. "Otherwise we'll be facing a full-scale war again. If we can establish democracy back again and get the people on our side, the Imperial fleet will be without support…"

From then on it had been like a pinball game. "But we cannot know for sure what the Empire has to throw at us…"

"The Emperor and Vader are both dead. The political and military leaders are out of the way."

"A hundred more wait in line."

"And there aren't any Jedi this time to help us."

In the end the meeting had to be called off. Leia herself had seen to that. The Alliance leaders had to deliberate, but what could they do? Even now the Empire was probably planning a counter attack, searching for the rebels…

"Princess?"

Leia jumped. She had been in such deep thought that she hadn't noticed that the three had stopped talking and were looking at her. "Sorry?"

Ackbar smiled. "Enough talk for one day, Princess Leia?"

She nodded. "Yes. I do need a break." She saw Luke glance at her and decided to take her chance. "Please, excuse us, Admiral. Lando? I'd very much like to talk to my brother."

Lando and Ackbar both nodded, but Leia could feel Luke's mood sink. However, before he could say a word, Leia grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the briefing room. When they were alone, she stopped and turned to look at him.

Luke waited for her to say something, but she just kept looking at him questioningly. He sighed. "What?"

"You know what." Leia responded tightly. She had never been cold to Luke, but she couldn't help the feeling of dread, desperation and suspicion in her. "What's going on?"

"Leia, please…"

"No, Luke. You promised me an explanation."

Luke inhaled deeply, allowing the force to calm him. "Not now. Later…"

"But when is that going to be?" Leia persisted, unable to believe that Luke was refusing to talk to her. "What's the matter with you? You didn't return to Endor. You've been gone for almost a week."

"Leia…"

"Why, Luke?" She held her breath, choosing her next words carefully. "Does it have something to do with…?"

"No." He cut her off before she could say the word. He couldn't tell her. Not when the situation was as it was. _I should have been more careful. But, it's too late to go back now._

"_Is_ _he_ dead, Luke? Is Vader dead?" She took hold of his arms and forced him to look at her. "Please, Luke."

Luke swallowed. "Yes. _Vader_ is gone." He emphasized the word 'Vader', thinking that it was at least partially true.

"Did you kill him?"

"No." He answered honestly and when Leia made a move to speak, he cut her off. "But he was badly injured. There's no way he could have survived… without help." The last words were barely audible and Leia didn't seem to have heard them.

"Then why didn't you return to Endor?" Leia asked, seemingly relieved of the news. Apparently she had been afraid that he might have lied before the Council about the incident on the Death Star.

"Remember when I left for Dagobah?"

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Yes, Leia. It has _everything_ to do with this." He touched the metallic weapon by his hip. "Me being a Jedi… learning about the Force."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why can't you tell me the truth?"

Luke was about to say that he couldn't tell her, when something else occurred to him. "Because… I don't know it myself. If I knew, I wouldn't be here. If I knew, I wouldn't have left … at least I don't think I would have." _That_, at least, was true.

Leia opened her mouth to argue, but then she saw the truth right there in her brother's eyes. He meant what he said. He didn't know the truth… whatever it was. Still, he did have a reason for his absence. "But what were you doing in the Corellia system? The core worlds are swarming with Imperials."

Luke didn't know what to say, but to his relief, the Force found him an alibi. However, he had to choose his words carefully. "Obi-Wan told me about an organization on Selonia. And there is someone there who could be of great importance to us."

Luke saw Leia raised an eyebrow, but it looked like she was buying it. At least she couldn't argue against it. "And…" He continued a bit uncertainly. "Someone there told me that she's the younger sister of an old colleague of yours."

Leia frowned at his words, but it was clear that he had caught her interest. "Who?"

"Pooja Naberrie."

Leia's eyes widened. "What? Pooja's sister?" Her thoughts spun in a maelstrom of memories. She and Pooja had known each other for as long as she could remember. When her father had taken her with him to the Senate, Pooja had been there to support her... always.

Luke hesitated for a moment, but decided that it couldn't hurt to tell Leia about Ryoo. His mother had asked him not to mention _their_ meeting, but Ryoo wasn't part of that deal. And he knew he could trust Leia.

"She told me something interesting." He said, a smile playing at his lips. "She and her sister knew our mother…"

Leia's head shot up. "Our mother?"

"Yes." Luke took Leia's hand. "Naberrie was our mother's maiden name. Pooja and Ryoo are our cousins."

Leia's expression froze, but then her eyes filled with tears. "Of course." She said softly, her thoughts completely elsewhere. "Naberrie. Pooja and my father told me about a great senator from the time before the Empire. Her name was Amidala… but her maiden name was, I think, Naberrie. I remember that now."

Her breath caught as the truth dawned on her and a smile graced her face. "But, that means that Padmé Amidala was our mother. Right?"

Luke nodded quietly. "Yes. She… was our mother." Is_ our mother_, Luke corrected in his mind.

"It's strange. I've always adored her. She was a great senator." Leia's brown eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "I wanted so much to be like her… but never did I think she was my _mother_."

Leia's expression darkened upon remembering the stories she had been told. "She died at the end of the War… still pregnant they said." Her whole body trembled with fury as she thought about it. "_He_ killed her. Of course he did. _He_ manipulated her and then killed her."

Luke closed his eyes, trying to lock out his sister's anger, but the feeling was even stronger than the sight. _She hates him. She blames him._ Luke didn't know what to say or do. He had thought it wouldn't hurt to tell Leia about Ryoo, but he had been wrong – so very wrong. Now she was making assumptions – wrong assumptions – about their parents. He couldn't bare it.

_Father, please… I need you._

It was very unlikely that his father would hear his thoughts – let alone acknowledge them, but he reached out with every fiber of his will nonetheless. When there was no answer, he realized that he was alone. Not even Obi-Wan was there to help him.

_Come back._

-0-0-0-

Upon hearing the call through the Force and feeling the pain in it, the cloaked figure almost stumbled and had to support him self on a nearby railing. He thought he had severed all connections from the past, but _that_ voice was impossible to shut out. Especially when it reminded him of the pained please uttered on a cold floor of steel. He closed his eyes and listened, but the voice was gone.

Anakin's eyes narrowed as he continued towards his destination. The sun burned mercilessly above him and the sand irritated his eyes and lungs. Of all the places he could have gone to, he had returned _here_. Why? He had sworn not to come back – to set a single foot on this Force forsaken planet again, but that's where he was.

_Tatooine. Home._

He shook the thought out of his head. It was long ago – forgotten. Now he would start anew and there was no slave trader to stop him, no Jedi Council, no Senate, no Emperor – _nothing_. He wouldn't serve _anyone _ever again. He wouldn't be anyone's pawn. _He_ was the Master now. His own Master.

It had hurt to leave _her_, but it couldn't be helped. It was for the greater good. If only he had realized that twenty years ago, a lot of things might not have happened. He loved her… he always had and always would, and as long as he didn't have her by his side, a part of him would be as good as dead, but he was used to that. He had been dying little by little for the past two decades. What difference did a few months or years make?

Love had almost destroyed everything. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

He pulled down the hood on his dark robe and walked into the sand-colored building in the heart of the spaceport. It was time for his alias Skye Starkiller to come into the picture.


	10. Stranger

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter IX**

**Stranger**

The stranger stopped in the doorway of the packed cantina, his eyes making note of every single detail. A swirl of sand blew through the door before it closed, and several eyes turned to look at the newcomer. He was tall and lean, and covered from head to toe in a brown robe.

Skye Starkiller ignored the stares. The hood covered his face and his right hand was concealed in a black glove, knowing that it would draw unwanted attention. It had been risky coming to Tatooine, both considering the past and the present, but at least it was his home turf. He knew his way around and he knew how to get what he wanted, though it wouldn't be easy.

Pirates, smugglers, bandits, bounty hunters and merchants could all be very unpredictable. Skye's first thought had been to stay at the Lars' old moisture farm, but his mind had changed upon seeing the ruins. He hadn't known that Owen and Beru had been slaughtered in the search for the droids carrying the Death Star plans less than three years ago… and the sight had brought unwanted memories.

He had always despised the new and purely Imperial Clones – the stormtroopers. They weren't as thoroughly created as the Kaminoan clones and in his opinion they were more like the droids that had waged the war against the Republic two decades ago. Only Palpatine's clones would have done something like the slaughter of two innocent people. His own 501st would never have gone that far.

_No wonder Luke followed Obi-Wan off the planet_. Skye could see it all before him as he reached into the Force. Bitterly he shook the image out of his head. There was nothing to be done about the past. He had learned that the hard way.

Skye moved smoothly past the close-fitted tables, staying well clear of bumping into any of them, which wasn't the case with most other comers. Many stumbled around, grunting half-hearted apologizes and that's why his entrance didn't go unnoticed.

Under the hood Skye smiled. Dangerous or not, he loved to play this game. He stopped at the bar and leaned casually closer to the alien bartender. "Can you tell me where to find someone by the name Zito?"

The bartender looked curiously at him. "Depends on who's asking. Strangers are rarely appreciated here. Especially _faceless_ strangers…"

Skye's eyes narrowed under the hood. "Thank you, but I can't remember asking for a warning."

The bartender made a face and pointed his finger at something behind Skye. He turned slowly around to face a tall human with dark skin and with four armed men flanking him. The man was about Skye's height, but behind the façade of power and confidence was nothing but a common man. Still, Skye had the feeling the man was good at what he did.

"I'm Adkhar Zito. And you are?"

Skye pulled off his hood. But, instead of revealing his face, a mask covering his eyes was tied around his head. When landing on Tatooine, Skye had known that there might be people who would recognize the face of Anakin Skywalker and even though a mask always drew attention, questions were seldom asked among criminals like pirates and bounty hunters.

"Someone who's looking to hire good men." He answered calmly.

Zito laughed. "No one looks for me or my men. _I_ look for good men and you haven't exactly impressed me, stranger."

Skye's eyes narrowed. "Don't push your luck with me unless you want this place to blow up."

With a flick of his hand a detonator appeared in it and Zito backed off a few steps. Some of the other guests stopped their doings as well. Fights were always an anticipated fun, but someone with a detonator meant danger.

Skye smiled. "I see I have your attention."

Zito's men aimed their blasters at him, but Zito raised his hands with a chuckle. "Don't. I like him. Maybe we can discuss this civilly."

Behind the façade of Skye Starkiller, Anakin Skywalker smiled and Darth Vader's eyes narrowed in pleasure. "Good."

_As said, he knew how to get what he wanted._

Zito led the way to an alcove furthest away from the commotion in the cantina and offered his visitor a seat opposite him. He then dismissed his men who left reluctantly but stayed within a striking distance. Skye ignored it. They wouldn't need to interfere anyway. Taking Zito's life wasn't his desire or purpose, although he didn't quite like dealing with criminals.

"So, how may I be of service?" Zito asked with a crooked smile and ordered drinks. "I'm usually quite good at reading people, but I must admit I don't quite know where to place you."

"That's because I prefer it that way."

Zito's smile widened. "Interesting indeed."

"As for your services…" Skye continued, placing both hands on the table. "My resources say you know your business... but most importantly, you have a talent for getting your job done... discreetly."

Zito's smile became a bit uncertain, which would have gone unnoticed if it hadn't been for Skye's particular talent – reading living beings with the Force.

"That is possible." Zito said after a moment. "Why?"

Skye leaned closer over the table and spoke in a low voice. "Let's just say that I need to get to a certain place without attracting too much attention."

"What place?"

Skye smiled. "You ever heard of the Executor?"

Skye saw the change in Zito's expression and was ready to pull him back down when he made a move to stand up. Zito's men moved in closer, but Zito gave them the sign to stay away. Skye knew quite well why Zito was hesitant. An open collaboration with the Imperial fleet could mean an end to Zito's organization.

Zito shook his head and ran his fingers through his short-cut black hair. "You have to be out of your mind. I won't risk my men. What makes you even think that I would be so stupid?"

"Dealing with illegal affairs is always risky." Skye said calmly. "It wasn't very hard for me to find out about you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Not at all. I'm just saying that misfortunes happen in this business… and a soldier like you doesn't have to be part of that."

Caught off guard, Zito's eyes widened his surprise before narrowing again. "And what tells you I'm a soldier?"

Skye just shrugged, giving Zito a reason to continue. "How do I know you're not with the Empire or the so called Rebel Alliance?"

Skye chuckled. "You can't, but trust me, neither side is attractive to me at the moment. I'm not saying neither was in the past, but that's history. You if anyone should understand that."

Zito relaxed visibly. He even managed to smile a little less scornfully. "So you're a soldier, too?"

"Something of the sort." Before Zito could ask what he meant, Skye continued. "And I'm a more than a fair pilot."

Zito smiled to himself. This man had him right on the edge and he knew that he was either someone to be trusted completely or then the absolute opposite. However, now Zito was the one with something to bargain with.

"Can I count on you?"

Zito crossed his fingers thoughtfully. "If your piloting skills are as good as you say… I'll consider it. What kind of return would we be talking about?"

Skye smiled, still unmoved by Zito's challenge. "If you can reach the requirements, I'd say around ten… all in advance."

Zito raised an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling. "Ten what? Grand?"

Skye chuckled. "Million."

Zito didn't respond, but his eyes were clearly indicating a taken interest. However, despite the promising credits, he was thinking – trying to read the stranger's expression, but it was impossible. There was not the slightest hint of anything. Finally he said, "I need time to think and talk to my men."

Skye nodded. "Very well. I'll give until tomorrow. Is that enough?"

Zito nodded and stood up. "Ten million, huh?"

"Ten million," Came the answer.

Zito shook his head in wonder. "I hope you didn't rob anyone I know."

Skye turned to leave, but Zito stopped him. "You know where to find me, but how will I know how to find _you_? I don't even know your name."

"You don't have to. I'll be here tomorrow." Skye said and watched as Zito joined his men with a shake of his dark head. Before he turned around to leave, though, he said two more words. "It's Skye Starkiller."

When Zito turned around, the man was already gone, but he knew who had spoken those words. _Skye Starkiller? That's a name I'm going to check out._

"So, what about this offer, Chief?" One of his men asked, still looking a bit skeptically in the direction of the vanished stranger. "Are we going to take it?"

"We might." Zito was surprised to find him self actually meaning it. Then he chuckled. "Yes, we just might."

When the group left through the backdoor, two casually clad men with masked helmets left as well. The blasters that had been at the ready under the grey cloaks were unloaded and reattached to their holders. The men didn't share a word. They didn't have to.

They had both seen the weapon carefully hidden under the stranger's cloak.

-0-0-0-

Jixton paced restlessly around the ship. He was impatient to get moving, but he knew that it would have to wait till morning. It was already getting dark and wandering the spaceport at night was as stupid as trying to brush the teeth of a Sarlacc – in other words suicide.

As he stepped outside, he found the troopers just where he had left them an hour ago – except that they looked more bored now. Jixton frowned when he only counted thirteen clones.

"Aren't two missing, Commander?"

"I sent Rocky and Waxer to have a look around. They should be back soon."

Jixton eyed the Clone Commander questioningly, but Cody didn't answer and so he dropped the matter. The clones weren't really his concern anyway. As long as they didn't betray their location to any Imperials.

As expected, Waxer and Rocky returned a few minutes later, both seeming a little winded. They removed their face-covering helmets and upon seeing the Admiral and Jixton, stood at attention until Cody told them to be at ease. It was obvious upon their expressions that they had something to tell, but didn't quite know who to report to.

Jixton glanced at Cody with a raised eyebrow and the Clone Commander turned towards the troopers. "What's your report?"

Waxer took the turn to speak. "Nothing out of the normal, Sir. Things still seem a little tense after the death of Jabba the Hutt, but it looks like the locals are keeping a low profile. What I've heard, some groups have tried to continue from where the Hutts left off, but it looks like it has been quiet here… or well, as quiet as it can be _here_, Sir."

"And?" Jixton cut in, seeing that it wasn't all.

Waxer looked at Rocky who shrugged. "We were at a local cantina when we overheard and saw something interesting."

Cody's eyes narrowed in alert. "Continue."

"A man came in and it looked like he was going in for trouble with a local rogue named Zito, but then he took out a detonator and they went off to the side to talk."

Jixton snorted. "We're on Tatooine, boys. It happens every day."

Cody would have agreed if he hadn't seen the looks on the faces of his two brothers. "What did they talk about?"

Waxer recalled what he could remember from the conversation and then added, "The stranger also mentioned the Executor."

That caught everyone's attention. The clones looked curiously at their brothers, and Jixton and Piett frowned.

"I think he wanted to hire Zito for a _job_."

"Interesting…" Jixton muttered, trying to think of someone bold and powerful enough to do that. There weren't many. Space pirates rarely took too big a chunk out of the cake. They preferred to play safe rather than be sorry later.

Piett was thinking along the same lines as Jixton. "It sounds a little too bold to me. In any case, this doesn't concern us."

Jixton chuckled. "Well, that's true, but if there's a new rebellion rising I'd like to find out who's behind it."

Piett didn't like Jixton's tone at all. "Isn't that a little presumptuous?"

"Not if you ask me."

Piett shook his head with a sigh. "Forget I even asked."

Jixton turned towards the troopers. "Anything else? What did this stranger look like?"

Waxer frowned as he recalled the sight. "He was human and tall, as well as surprisingly agile. His right hand was gloved and he also wore a mask over his face."

"Armed?"

Rocky and Waxer shared a quick glance before nodding. "We caught a glimpse of a lightsaber under his cloak."

Piett exhaled. "Did you catch a name or anything?"

Rocky nodded. "Not before he was already leaving, but I'm quite sure I heard him give the name Starkiller. Skye Starkiller."

Jixton raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Skye Starkiller? That doesn't sound like the name on someone who hires local scum for dirty jobs."

"No." Cody agreed, eyeing his troopers with a frown. "But it _does_ sound like someone who could either be a pain in the ass for the Empire… _or _the Rebels."

"More like both of them." Someone muttered and they all turned to look at a slightly blushing Chic. "Sorry, Sir."

Jixton chuckled. "Quite likely." _Perhaps he's a Jedi. No…_ "Stop making assumptions, Jix…"

"Sorry, Sir?" Cody said, looking at Jixton.

Jixton blinked. "What? Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, Sir." Cody confirmed a little uncertainly.

"Oh, well, forget about it."

"Right away, Sir."

Piett suppressed a smile. Against all his better judgment, this was turning into quite an amusing voyage. However, he was aware of the fact for every hour that passed, the Executor and the remnants of the Imperial fleet, came closer and closer to launching an attack. If Thrawn decided to get rid of them, it wouldn't be hard for him to find them.

"I'd like to meet this guy." Jixton suddenly said. "After all, we _are_ Imperial deserters and not very likely to be accepted in Alliance ranks either. And Lord Vader quite clearly wanted me to do whatever I could to help the Rebels… discreetly."


	11. Past and Present

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter X**

**Past and Present**

When darkness falls on Tatooine, neither city nor plain is safe. Shops close long before dark and doors are locked for the night. However, to Skye the darkness was no threat. To him it was a comfort – a relief from the burning daylight hours.

When Mos Eisley quieted down and only the taverns were open, the Force changed remarkably on the dusty streets. There was no disturbance – no constant alertness. His lightsaber was still tucked underneath the cloak, but he didn't think he would need it. A smile crept onto his face as he thought about all the lessons he had learned about the weapon.

_This weapon is your life, Anakin. Try not to lose it…_

He sighed wearily. Obi-Wan and the Jedi were the last thing he wanted to think about, but he had to admit that part of him missed those times – the old times. Even the Clone Wars had had their moments, but for the past two decades everything had been empty and cold. No joking, no brotherly affection – nothing.

He had accepted it – as he had learned to accept his fate – but he had hated it. Worst was that he didn't even know what he had hated more, the Jedi and their mistrust in him or Palpatine's lies.

And those weren't the only fall points. Everything had come apart during those days – democracy, friendship, loyalty, trust, love… _everything. _The Jedi had been part of that fall, but so had the Senate and everything _he_ had been fighting for most of his life. Sometimes he asked himself whether all those battles had been for nothing? And hadn't they? They had all been part of Palpatine's master plan.

Had _anything_ of it been true?

With a frustrated cry he slammed his right hand into the wall beside him. He had to keep fighting, but he had to forget the past. He wasn't Anakin Skywalker anymore… or Vader. They were both dead. Skye Starkiller didn't have a past – just the present.

But, forgetting was so hard. Maybe it was guilt that drove him into remembering. Despite his efforts in trying to fight for something good, he had still been the Emperor's agent. And he had done it willingly. The Jedi wouldn't have him, but the Sith would. Palpatine had moved his pieces just right – playing with his doubts and fears – and he had made his pledge.

Why was he fighting then? If he didn't care…

He could let the Alliance fight the Empire alone. He could turn his back on every power that had ever tried to enslave him and force him into servitude. The Hutts, the Jedi, the Senate, Palpatine…

He blinked. Had he ever truly bee free? He remembered asking himself that as a boy. Had his becoming a Jedi freed him? Or just enslaved him again?

Looking into the dark skies, he found the answer. _No._ He had never been free – except when flying in that everlasting void. Even now he wasn't so sure if he was free. There was no one to restrain him, but less than three days ago there had been.

He smiled. Less than three days ago _she_ had stood there in the dark room, looking at him with her brown eyes. Fate had been cruel to them, but they had both survived. The question was would they survive much more? Could _he _survive?

Skye closed his eyes in determination. What did it matter what he cared about or not? He had always fought for _her_ and his own belief, and he would do so until his last breath. Jedi or no Jedi. And now there were two more to fight for than just _her_…

-0-0-0-

It was past midnight when Skye made his way to the quarters he was staying in. Coming into the simple, but cozily furnished room, he sat down on the floor and allowed him self a moment of quiet meditation. He had never taken very fondly to the task, but he had learned to be patient over the years.

He let his thoughts wander, grateful of the fact that he didn't have to face his dreams when meditating. He was so afraid of another self-fulfilling prophecy that he didn't dare take the risk.

When dawn was finally breaking, he was jolted awake by the sound of chatter outside. He wasn't quite sure whether he had been in deep meditation or fallen asleep, but for a moment he didn't know where he was.

Reflexively he reached for his lightsaber and stood up from the floor, looking around. But, instead of finding himself within the black polished walls of the Executor, as he had expected, everything around him was dusty and grey. That's when he remembered where he was.

He relaxed his right hand that had been grasping the weapon. It was odd how dependent he seemed to be of it – and not because he really needed it – but because he had always had it. Since a boy he had always carried that smooth metallic weapon by his side. Even when he didn't need it, it was a source of comfort.

He left the hut and walked out into the still cool air. Soon, though, the twin suns would stand high in the sky, burning strongly for the nine daylight hours to come, and burning was something he preferred never to experience again.

Just the thought made him shudder. _Mustafar._ He could have died. He _should_ have died, but he hadn't. His burning hatred and determination had kept him alive, knowing that if he died, there would be no one to fight.

How ironic. To light the dark he had had to embrace it. To save the galaxy, he had had to abandon it. To restore democracy, he had had to destroy it. To save the Jedi, he had had to betray them…

To save _her_, he had had to hurt her.

_Stop it. _He scolded himself. _Stop dwelling on the past. There's just one-way out of it… and that's forward._

It was time to leave the past behind him. He had to face what was coming. And he would face it as the man he was. For after all, past or no past, he had a reputation for never giving up.

-0-0-0-

Jixton sat alone in the cockpit of the ship, grateful for a moment of solitude. He didn't mind company – after all, he was a Corellian, but he was used to running errands on his own. For several years he had done it and gotten used to it. Four or five clones were in the back of the ship, but the rest were out taking a look around – the Admiral included.

Jixton had to admit that despite never having taken a liking to Imperial officers, Piett seemed like a decent and clever fellow. Jixton had done enough research to know that Piett had been no less ambitious than the other young Imperials, but he possessed a calm and mindful personality that made him stand out from his more or less sadistic and mindless colleagues. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Vader had liked him as well.

Making sure that the clones were preoccupied, Jixton took a small chip from his belt purse and inserted it in the ship's transmission panel. He pressed the transmission button and watched as the frequency scale jumped up and down over the panel, searching for the right channel to fly through.

_If you can't reach this person, _Jixton recalled Vader's words from their last encounter. _Send the message to his personal receiver. Wherever he is, he'll get it. The beacon cannot be tracked._

Jixton was glad that he didn't have to go after the man personally. The message was clear enough, and he didn't particularly want to look Bail Organa in the eye, knowing that his home planet was nothing but an asteroid field now.

Jixton checked the message once more before sending it. Each time he had listened to it, the words had surprised him as much as the time before, and at the end of the message the voice broke oddly and Vader never finished the sentence. However, he had said that Organa would understand the message and Jixton didn't question it any further.

When the transmitter blinked in response to the message having been sent, Jixton deleted the record and removed the chip with a relieved sigh. That message had been one of those 'whatever-you-do-don't-lose-it' issues and he was glad to be rid of it. What wasn't in his care anymore wasn't his responsibility either.

Not that it was much of a comfort. Of all the orders he had been given, he had only been able to complete two. It definitely hadn't been one of his lucky months. Seeking out a former and supposedly dead senator on the run was impossible. Finding a Jedi Master was unthinkable. Going to the Jedi Temple in the heart of Imperial Centre was suicide, and… well, he could go on for hours. Good thing getting off the Executor hadn't been too difficult.

Jixton frowned as he thought about Organa. The name was familiar – a little too familiar. As realization sunk into him, he closed his eyes and thanked the Force that he had been able to send the message to him from a good distance. Maybe the classification of 'impossible' should be changed into 'not desirable', as well. A very hot-tempered and rather foul-mouthed Rebel leader happened to carry that name. As a matter of fact, her name happened to be _Leia_ Organa.

_The Rebel Princess._ It was just his luck. _But, there has to be some logic to this._

He stood up and left the cockpit. Coming into the cabin, he found the troopers snoozing on the couches and rolled his eyes. He wouldn't be disturbed.

He left the ship and walked to the closest bar, where he sat down with a drink and tried to decide what to do. _There had to be a reason for Vader wanting him to contact certain persons. And there had to be a reason why Vader seemingly trusted these persons._

_What kind of persons would _you_ contact if you had given the impression of being an Imperial agent for two decades and then decided that it was time to clean the house?_

Jixton wrinkled his nose as he searched for the answer. "Old acquaintances perhaps…?"

He snorted. _Well reasoned, Jixton._ Sometimes he had a hard time believing his own slowness. _Of course_ they were old acquaintances, but what more? Powerful people? Dependable?

_You're getting there._

"So, in other words it shouldn't be such a problem dealing with them." _At least_ _Vader had seemed to trust them. _He took a sip of his drink and made a face. This stuff was stronger than he had expected.

"Gives you quite a shake, doesn't it?"

Jixton jumped, spilling half the mug. When looking up, he saw a tall man standing by the table. The stranger seemed completely unmoved by Jixton's reaction.

"May I?" He indicated at the vacant seat opposite the Corellian.

Jixton grunted a response, not particularly interested in company. Still, he knew better than to refuse a seat when one was obviously free.

The man sat down comfortably, studying Jixton from behind the mask covering his eyes. "So, what shouldn't be such a problem to deal with, if I may ask?"

Jixton straightened up. Had he spoken his thoughts out loud? He had to stop doing that. Why was the stranger even asking? He tried to ignore him, but it was hard. There was something about the man that drew attention to him.

"Not from around, are you?"

The man's second question took Jixton by surprise. The kind of scum that was usually seen in drinking holes like this seldom started casual conversations. Jixton knew better than to let his guard down completely, but he decided to satisfy the stranger's curiosity.

"No. I'm just passing by."

The man nodded as if the information was something very important to him. "Alone?"

Jixton frowned. _No. I'm with a former Imperial Admiral and a bunch of clone troopers. _Why was the man asking? "Yes… and if I may, why do you ask?" He said out loud, not wanting to attract too much attention to his Imperial 'cargo'.

The man's lips turned into a crooked smile. "Only two kinds of people come here – criminals and traders looking for good affairs… and people who don't want to be found. You don't seem to classify as either... or then perhaps the latter."

"And you?" It was a bold question, but Jixton had the feeling that the man would answer.

"I'm a bit of both…" He said. The mask made it impossible to see his features, but his sparkling blue eyes stood out like sapphires in the dark. As far as Jixton could tell, he seemed to be in his forties.

To his great surprise Jixton found himself chuckling. Maybe it was the man's calm serenity that had an effect on his senses, but he wasn't as careful as he usually was with strangers. "I see. I won't ask for details."

"It's better that way, yes."

Jixton suppressed a smile. No, the man didn't seem like the average rogue, but he had a certain mysterious and even dangerous air about him. "Right." He said with a grin. "I'm Jix, by the way."

The man just smiled as if he knew that already. "Skye."

Jixton extended his hand and Skye took it with a gloved hand. Upon shaking it, Jixton noticed that it wasn't flesh and bone. _A mechanical hand?_

Skye saw Jixton's frown. "Never mind that. Just a battle injury." He stood up in one fluid motion. "If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment. It was a pleasure to meet you, Jixton. Maybe our paths will cross again."

Before Jixton could say another word, he was gone.

For a long moment, he just sat there, wondering if the conversation had even occurred. _How did he know that 'Jix' was short of Jixton? And that name 'Skye'? _Jixton felt nothing but utter confusion as he emptied his mug. _Was it the same Skye that the troopers had seen dealing with that rogue Zito?_

Jixton slammed a hand to his forehead. _Yes, Skye Starkiller._ "Bugger me…"

-0-0-0-

He had been utterly surprised to find Wrenga Jixton sitting in the cantina in Mos Eisley. Frankly, he hadn't expected to see the man at all again. But, fate had apparently brought him there. Jixton had always been a tough asset to handle, but as Vader he had been pleased with the man's work. The Corellian was both efficient and loyal.

The fact that he was on Tatooine could actually turn out to be to his advantage. Skye was reluctant to bring up his past and identity, but he was curious to know what Wrenga Jixton was doing on Tatooine... and if he truly was alone.

-0-0-0-

_.:Aargonar:._

When the ship landed in the camouflaged hangar bay, Bail Organa saw several familiar faces waiting there already. The pilot shut the engines and the former senator took a deep breath. It was good to see old faces again, but among those faces he also saw the ghosts of his people.

It was over three years ago, but the wistful memory of his beloved home planet would forever be there in his heart and soul. The warning had come, as promised, but there hadn't been enough time. Some had made it off the planet, but the rest of them were all, dead. Fate had been both merciful and cruel to him. It had carried him to Naboo instead of leaving him to die with his people.

One face stood out among the people outside and he let his gaze fall upon it. With her long dark hair, deep brown eyes, fair features and proud posture, Leia was the only comfort he had now.

He had kept the secret for twenty-three years – kept his promise to the woman whose daughter he cherished as his own. It had hurt to lie, but he had known it was necessary. The truth would have been even more hurtful.

He straightened his collar and left the ship with his escort. Immediately when he set foot on the ground, a tear-eyed Leia was in his arms.

"Father." She said, embracing him with relief. After the destruction of the first Death Star she had learned that he was alive, but because of the increased danger and Imperial control, they hadn't dared to arrange a meeting. The Empire had thought Bail Organa dead, and it had been better that way. He had been safe enough on Naboo.

"Leia." Bail said with a warm smile. "I'm so glad to see that you are well. You have no idea how worried I've been."

Leia let go of the embrace and looked at the man who had raised her as his daughter. "I'm alright. We all are."

Bail looked around at the welcoming faces. He recognized Mon Mothma's calm posture and nodded a greeting. Then his eyes fell upon a Wookiee and two young men with almost equally big grins. The taller one was eyeing him a bit oddly, but the shorter one had a familiar kind of calm and energy about him. Upon a closer look, Bail noticed a lightsaber hanging by his side.

_A Jedi?_

Then he realized that this had to be Luke Skywalker. Unconsciously, Bail found himself studying the boy with a frown. He had the same sand colored hair and blue eyes as his father, but Bail saw _her_ calm in him.

_Why did he have to fall?_

He had heard the story. He had _seen_ the story, and looking at Luke brought more unwanted memories to the surface.

He released his gaze from Luke and looked at Leia. _Did she know? Did _they_ know?_

Leia smiled. "I believe there are certain persons you are not acquainted with yet. Father, this are Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian… and Han Solo."

She said the last name a bit hesitantly and upon looking at the tall guy again, Bail suddenly realized why. A smile spread across his face. "I see… pleased to meet you all. And I thank you for your efforts."

He then turned to look at Han. "Is this the _distraction_ you mentioned a while back?"

Both Han and Leia blushed. Luke grinned, barely managing to suppress a laugh. Chewie, though, wasn't as successful in hiding it and earned a blow from Han. "Keep it quiet, Chewie."

Bail shook his head in amusement. Leia took his arm and led the way into the base. Mon Mothma stepped up beside them. "I'm glad you made it, Bail. It's so hard to know what to believe these days. _Accidents_ seem to happen everywhere…"

"It was a quiet trip." He answered truthfully. "We didn't run into any trouble. It looks like the Imperials are licking their wounds and gathering their remaining forces."

"Forces that shouldn't be underestimated at any circumstances." Mon Mothma reminded him.

"No." He agreed. He was a politician, not a war expert, but he had seen enough of that kind to know how to deal with it.

"Even with the Emperor and Vader gone, our forces are still outnumbered." Mon Mothma said. "They don't know where to look for us… but we cannot stay here forever."

"I don't think we need to worry about that in a while." Leia cut in, not wanting to worry her father any more.

"No, but we have to be on our guard." Mon Mothma said and turned towards Bail as they came into smaller quarters in the heart of the base. "Do you know anything of the situation with the Senate? Where does the people's loyalty lie? Can we expect any support at all?"

Bail frowned. "As you well know, the Senate hasn't been in session for almost two years. Imperial support is _not_ unanimous, but we can't count on enough support to make a strike on the political field yet. Many are loyal to the Empire, and those who aren't, serve it in fear."

Mon Mothma sighed. "Will it ever end?"

Leia frowned. "Of course it will. We just have to keep fighting. Sooner or later more systems will rally to our cause."

"Just like they did during the Clone Wars." Bail sighed with a shake of his graying head. "It won't end well."

His receiver gave suddenly a beep and he frowned. "I have to take this."

Leia nodded. "I have to go find Han, as well. I'll see you in a moment." She strode off towards the hangar bay, where she knew Han would be working on the Falcon. That ship never seemed to have a scratch-less day.

Bail looked after her and then checked the message. Mon Mothma made a move to leave, but Bail stopped her, his face paler than before. "Wait. You might want to see this."

He made sure that they were alone and then played the message. Both gasped as they saw Darth Vader's armored shape. Neither one dared to move as they watched and listened.

"_Greetings, Senator Organa. It's time to stop looking back, and focus on what's ahead once more. I can't promise cooperation, but I can assure you that I won't get in the way. By the time you get this message, there's no guarantee I will even be alive. I trust you'll find the contents of the file I sent you interesting... perhaps even useful. But, I suggest you use it wisely."_

"_Padmé_ _trusted you and so will I. I won't even begin to explain everything, but _she_ knows… and I know that she's alive. Thank you for taking care of her… as well as…"_

The message ended with the unfinished thought, but Bail Organa knew what it meant. Numbly he put the disc away. He glanced at Mon Mothma, whose face had gone completely white. Neither one seemed to know what to say… or even think.

Finally, Bail said in a low voice. "She was right. Padmé was right…"

Mon Mothma searched for the right words, but they weren't easy to find. "What was _that_ supposed to mean?" She finally managed to utter, indicating at the record.

"I don't know…" _Well, of course he did. _It meant that the Alliance _did_ have a hope. They _could_ bring the galaxy back to its feet again.

"B-but, wasn't _he_…?"

_That_, Bail didn't know. "Apparently not. Though I don't understand."

"What now?" Mon Mothma said after a moment of complete silence. She had found her voice and was able to think again. "What if it's a trap?"

Bail shook his head. "No, you heard him. _That_ wasn't Vader talking. It was Anakin Skywalker."

Mon Mothma recalled the message in her head. None of it made sense, but then again… maybe it did. Maybe that was exactly what it did – made _sense_. "But, Vader's dead. Luke said he…" She found herself unable to finish the thought – let alone the sentence.

"Dead? Are you sure?"

Mon Mothma nodded. "That's what Luke reported."

Bail frowned. "He must have known what he was doing. Though I still don't understand. Order 66, the Jedi Purge – it all happened."

"We shouldn't talk about this." Mon Mothma said, receiving a nod of agreement from Bail. "We're the only ones who know Vader's identity and past. You know that there are a lot of people here who doted on the Jedi… especially on the Hero With No Fear."

Bail frowned thoughtfully. "Yes, and for over two decades it has remained unknown. You and I wouldn't even know if it wasn't for Padmé and the Jedi. They entrusted us with this information because of Luke and Leia…"

"Then we remain quiet still?"

"Yes." Bail said with an affirmative nod. "This conversation never happened either."

"Agreed."

They shared one more private look, before heading off towards the control room.

-0-0-0-

Behind the corner, Leia sunk to the floor as they left. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had returned from the Falcon when she hadn't found Han there, and upon hearing the message her father and Mon Mothma were replaying, she had stopped.

The message alone had left her completely out of sorts, and their conversation afterwards had only added to her confusion and disbelief. Unable to see the record, Leia had only heard the message, but at the end of it, and when both Bail and Mon Mothma had talked about it, it had been all too clear who the speaker was.

Tears were falling down her cheeks by now and she didn't even bother to dry them off. It was just too much to take. Her mother was _alive_, and Vader… she didn't know what to think. She wanted to see the lie in his words, but she couldn't.

The feeling was so sudden and unexpected that she barely registered it before it was gone again, but for the first time in her life, she found herself unable to hate him. What was worse, Luke had seen all of this. He had _faced_ him. _Fought_ him. But he had no idea how right he had truly been.

At long last Leia stood up and made her way to her simple quarters. He had known. _Vader_ had known that she was his daughter… and thinking back on it, she remembered him trying to keep Tarkin off her. Had it truly been to protect her?

She sunk down on the bed with her head in her hands. Never had she felt so lost and abandoned before.


	12. A Red Blade

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter XI**

**A Red Blade**

"What do you mean 'are you sure about the man'?" Jixton said with growing frustration.

A few minutes ago Jixton had stormed into the ship where the clone troopers and Piett had been waiting for him. He had asked for Waxer and Rocky, and as the two troopers had stepped forward, Jixton had bombed them with questions about any details from their encounter with Skye Starkiller.

Completely and utterly confused about Jixton's behavior, they had eyed their commander questioningly, while answering the questions thrown at them. Piett had followed all this from the side with raised eyebrows, wondering whether Jixton had taken one drink too many.

When Jixton was finally able to calm down, he explained his unexpected meeting with the man. "He came up to me in… well, in a junkshop."

"You mean a 'liquid shop'?" Piett corrected with an amused twinkle in his expressionless face.

"Yeah, something like that. Anyway, he asked me a lot of questions and then just left. He said his name was Skye…"

Jixton paused to breathe. Excitement could really set him off at times. "He was taller than me, dressed like a local and then there was that curious mask."

Waxer and Rocky shared a glance. "It sounds like our guy."

"See? I'm not drunk." Jixton said with an irritated glance at Piett. "It was almost as if he knew me, as well…"

Piett took a deep breath. "I think all of us should be more careful with local interaction. We don't know what their ideas of the Empire are."

"If you ask me, they don't give a damn."

"Maybe not." Piett said tightly. "But, their opinion might have changed now that there is no official authority."

Jixton sighed, taking a seat. "Yes, I know. I just have this feeling that Starkiller is not a threat in that sense."

Piett sighed. "Very well. I take it we'll go and meet this guy then… but perhaps you could tell me first why you're so curious about him?"

Jixton's face broke into a smile. "How should I put this? it's funny… and frightening at the same time, but he has the same kind of essence as Vader. That is what's so interesting about him… and we know just where to find him."

His smile widened even more. "We'll all take a trip to a local 'liquid shop', and that includes you, Admiral."

Piett rolled his eyes with a wary sigh. "Do I have a choice?"

"No." Jixton then looked at the clones. "Some of you troopers have to stay here, though. Any volunteers?"

No one raised a hand.

"Oh, well… we'll just have to do it the hard way, then. Does anyone have a dice?"

-0-0-0-

Adkhar Zito paced his quarters impatiently. He had his men stationed around the place to notify him when Starkiller showed up, but nothing had been seen yet, and that didn't make Zito happy. In three hours it would be dark.

_He won't come. He realized that I might be pulling this towards my own advantage._

Zito frowned. Unlike most of his fellow brothers, he had a sense of honor and fair play, but he had learned the hard way how to survive in the galaxy and he didn't like haughty outlanders. Now, Starkiller may not have been haughty, but he had made Zito uncomfortable and hesitant on his own turf, and _that__'s_ what bothered him. _No one_ had done that before. Not in the almost fifteen years he had been in the business.

"Hey, Chief, Starkiller is here."

Zito stopped pacing and a smile spread across his dark tattooed face. _Maybe this would turn out to be a good day after all._ He had thought about the offer over and over again, and it _was_ tempting, but he had to know what Starkiller was made of.

He made sure he had everything he needed and then left his quarters to welcome his guest. Upon seeing Starkiller in the middle of the room, he froze. Usually Zito had been able to determine his opponents' weaknesses at this point, but Starkiller showed nothing but collected calm and confidence.

Zito stopped at the stairs, hoping at least to get the advantage of higher ground. Starkiller, though, seemed unmoved. _He just knows how to hide his concern, _Zito convinced himself.

"Have you considered my offer?"

Zito was thrown off guard. _He_ had been supposed to say the first words, but Starkiller had beat him to it, and on top of all things _asked_ about the offer as if Zito was the one on lower ground.

He grunted a bitter, "Yes".

"Then we have an agreement?"

Zito's eyes narrowed. He just couldn't decide whether he liked or disliked this man. "That's up to you." He finally said.

"Really?" Starkiller responded with a smile. "Well, I can take the ten million elsewhere if…"

"I didn't say I wasn't interested." Zito said, walking down the steps to Skye.

Skye eyed Zito's four visible men, knowing that there were several more out of view. All of them had weapons, but then again it wasn't so surprising or unusual. If Skye had been Zito, he might have done the same.

"I'm just not so sure about _you, _Starkiller." Zito continued as he studied him. "Can I trust you? Can I be sure that you won't double cross me? What insurance do I have?"

Skye sighed. "Did you ever consider that _before _you chose your profession?"

To that, Zito didn't have an answer.

"You don't think I'm running the same risk with y_ou_? You could easily fly away with the credits and not give a damn about the deal…"

"I'm a man of honor." Zito cut in. "And we don't break deals."

"Neither do I." Skye responded, his eyes meeting Zito's. "You just have to trust me, like I have to trust you. As for the insurance… there never is."

The two were silent for a long while and then, suddenly Zito laughed. "Maybe I'll like you after all. Perhaps we can discuss the details now?" He offered his hand to Skye, and after a few tense moments they shook hands.

Two hours later, when they were done discussing all the arrangements, Skye stepped outside to get some air. He had been feeling nauseas the whole evening and a blinding headache had forced him to take a break. He knew quite well, though, what it was – the dark side.

He could sense it even stronger now that he wasn't fully embracing it. The dark lured everywhere, almost blinding him with its pressure. It was on the move again. Something had changed. He kept his eyes closed and looked into the Force – opening his mind to it. He found the signatures of Luke and Leia, Padmé and… _Obi-Wan?_

_Anakin?_

"No." He gasped. The answer through the Force had been so sudden that Skye hadn't had time to react. He cursed in his mind as he opened his eyes. _Had he been too slow? Had Obi-Wan felt his presence_

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan Kenobi froze as the familiar presence appeared in the Force. It had been gone for such a long time that he had nearly forgotten how it felt, but now it was there – just as Master Yoda had said.

To his great dismay, though, it disappeared as fast as it had appeared and Obi-Wan didn't have time to see where his former apprentice was. He gazed at Master Plo who was in the pilot's seat beside him, steering the small cargo ship. When he looked over his shoulder, he found Yoda studying him with a frown.

"Sense something you did, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure of what to say. "Yes, Master. But it disappeared…"

"Hmm." Yoda turned away and joined Mace and Aayla in the small compartment.

Plo Koon frowned behind the pressure mask. "Perhaps the Alliance isn't what we should be looking for. I can sense that you want to go after your old apprentice. Is that so wise?"

"Wouldn't _you_, Master?"

Plo sighed. "A Jedi should know to let go… even if it means one of his own. But, yes… I would."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "Yes. However, I do not know where to find him. He could be anywhere. I don't even know if he's rejoined the Imperial fleet or if he's taken his own path. That's why we need to find Luke, and if we're lucky we'll find him and the Alliance on Aargonar."

Obi-Wan stared out into the cold blackness of space, and as Master Plo didn't respond, he continued with a sigh. "But, I'd like to visit Tatooine first."

Plo Koon frowned. "Why is that, Master Kenobi?"

"I just have an odd feeling." A feeling he couldn't even explain. "You can go on ahead to Aargonar. I'll take your old fighter."

"Is that so wise, Obi-Wan?"

"Oh, most likely not. But sometimes we need to do what's unwise to find out what's the wise thing to do." He had learned _that_ at the end of the War.

Plo Koon nodded. "I won't argue against that. Let's just hope that you will find what you seek."

"I'm not overly confident about that… but I need to try." Obi-Wan stood up and left the cockpit. Upon seeing him leave, Aayla went to join Plo Koon in the cockpit.

Yoda and Windu both looked up as Obi-Wan walked past them towards the cargo bay. "Leaving are you, Obi-Wan?"

He stopped with his back on Yoda's questioning gaze. "Yes. I will rejoin with you on Aargonar, but I have to take a round trip…"

"_Need_ to take a round trip, you mean?"

Obi-Wan didn't respond.

"Careful you must be, Obi-Wan. Not a very wise decision this is."

"No." Obi-Wan agreed again. "But I have to go. You must understand that, Master. I've been waiting for too long."

"Let go of the past a Jedi must." Yoda said.

"Things change, Master." Obi-Wan was surprised to find him self say that, especially as he had always believed in the ways of the Jedi. "The Order is gone. It can be restored, but to do that we need to change. And we need to know. _I_ need to know where we stand with… _him_."

Yoda and Windu shared a knowing glance. Time hadn't severed their strong connection through the Force. "Alone you shouldn't go. Someone with you should come."

"No. Master, please… it's better if it's just me. And if I don't find him, I'll return. I won't fly across the entire galaxy to find him, but I need to go to Tatooine one last time."

"I've heard of your last two confrontations." Windu said, his face expressionless. "Why would it be any different now?"

Obi-Wan hesitated only for a second. "Because the Force is quiet again. Can't you feel it, Masters? Something _has_ changed, and I'm willing to take the risk to find out…" He paused, uncertain how to phrase his next words.

"Do you know what his last words were to me?"

The two Jedi Masters remained silent, waiting for Obi-Wan's answer. "After all the fighting, when we could both sense the Emperor approaching… I didn't defeat him. He chose his own fate. He said, '_One day you'll understand'._"

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda. "But, I still _don't_ understand."

Neither Yoda nor Windu said another word. Their quiet acceptance was a blow, but Obi-Wan turned around and left nonetheless. He jumped into the old starfighter and told Plo Koon through his comlink to open the rear hatch. As the fighter hovered out of the cargo bay, Obi-Wan got a sudden feeling of longing. It was such a long time ago he had flown a fighter and now that he finally did, his brother wasn't there.

_You should see me now, Anakin. A graying old Jedi Master enjoying a moment of youthful recklessness._

Obi-Wan chuckled sadly and set the coordinates for Tatooine. He didn't honestly think that Anakin would return to his home planet, but going there would give Obi-Wan at least some sort of peace – knowing that he had at least tried.

-0-0-0-

It was dark when Skye returned to Zito's headquarters in the cellars of the cantina. The atmosphere had been more relax since the closing of the deal, but Skye sensed that the rogues didn't know how to treat him. There were seven of them altogether. Besides Zito there were two other humans, and the rest consisted of a Twi'lek, two Weequays and a Zabrak female. Zito, though, seemed overjoyed to have Starkiller around, although Skye had the feeling that was partly because of the sum of credits he was earning with the deal.

"So, how did you find me?" Zito asked over the sound of the music playing in the room.

Skye shrugged. "Let's just say that it takes one to recognize one." Upon Zito's confused look, he chuckled. "I walked the backstreets of Mos Espa when I was a boy. Believe me, I know my way around here… and, I've hired your likes before."

Zito raised an eyebrow, seemingly impressed. Then a big grin formed on his lips. "Let's drink to that, shall we?" He motioned towards the stairs and after an indifferent shrug Skye followed the rogues up the stairs to the packed cantina above.

When Skye walked up to the bar, he noticed that Wrenga Jixton was standing by the wall looking at him. Nonchalantly he raised his glass and made a toast in his direction, chuckling slightly at the Corellian's surprised expression. Apparently he hadn't expected Skye to notice him.

Another man walked up to Jixton, and Skye almost dropped the glass as he saw who it was. He was dressed as a local, but he would recognize that stern and calculated face anywhere. It was Firmus Piett – the Executor's Admiral. Skye turned away, leaning on the bar. If Piett was here, where was the Executor?

A bad feeling came over him as he thought of the reasons that could have led to the Admiral's presence on a planet like Tatooine. And only one of those reasons made sense – someone _else_ had taken over the Imperial mastership. Someone _else_ was now in command.

Skye cursed silently. This would complicate his mission. He froze as he could suddenly feel a presence behind him – or two to be exact. He put down his glass and turned around to look at Jixton and Piett.

Jixton had crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I take it you're not an outlander then."

"_That_ is none of your business." Skye spoke quietly.

Jixton didn't flinch. "Beg your pardon, Sir. I'm just curious. You seemed to know me when we spoke earlier."

Skye hesitated for a second. He _could_ make his identity known, but it was nice not to be recognized for once.

_You really have to be more careful if you want to stay anonymous._

But it wasn't easy. It was as if fate wanted him to acknowledge his past and expose it. After all, he was alive for a reason, wasn't he? Maybe…? _No, no more._ He had made his decision.

He returned his gaze to Jixton and answered. "You are mistaken."

Jixton looked disappointed, but by experience he knew to be prudent with people on Tatooine. He was about to respond when Skye continued coldly.

"If I were you, I wouldn't press the matter."

Piett gave Jixton a warning glance, and Jixton sighed. "Alright, alright."

He turned to leave, but as he did, a young Twi'lek bumped into him and spilled dark liquid all over him and a Dug sitting by a nearby table. The commotion that followed was astonishing. Skye saw Zito motion for him to get out of the way, but he didn't move as he watched the dug kick a chair at the poor Twi'lek on the floor.

A gentleman as he was, Jixton intervened, which of course angered the dug even more. From the corner of his eyes, Skye saw four men draw their blasters at the dug and his companions, and then all hell broke loose. Several more weapons were loaded and everyone stood aiming at the ones they thought had started the turmoil.

On the floor, the Twi'lek slowly got to her feet, but as she did the Dug was on her again. Jixton moved to stop him, but received a glancing blow on the shoulder. No one noticed the red blade that had ignited until someone fired a shot that bounced back and hit the wall above the shooter's head. In that instance everything froze and the Twi'lek finally managed to get away from the crowd.

The red blade hummed in Skye's hand. "Mind your own business and go back to your drinks."

One by one the customers returned to their drinks and parties, as if some strange power was forcing them to obey. Skye deactivated the lightsaber and hid it again under his cloak. He didn't even glance at Jixton and the crowd as he followed Zito back to the cellar.

Jixton stared long after him, a perplexed and mystified expression on his face. _That… was strange._


	13. Jade

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter XII**

**Jade**

Grand Admiral Thrawn was a man of discipline and order, and he rarely tolerated slacking and disobedience. Despite his non-human heritage he had managed to prove himself in Imperial ranks – enough to bring him to the post of Grand Admiral… or as it now seemed – supreme commander.

The Moffs and Governors could quarrel over the politics all they wanted, but there was no one to challenge Thrawn's position – especially if the rumors could be trusted. Thrawn wasn't someone who believed in miracles, not even when it concerned his only possible challenger – Vader. If the Emperor was dead, so was his agent. But, he still couldn't help feeling anxious.

He wasn't very happy about the situation either. The Executor, though flyable, had withstood enough damage to disable its defense system. It could still take down ships with its cannons, but with a damaged deflector shield it was suicide to take the massive Star Destroyer into battle… and without the Executor the Imperial fleet was heavily diminished.

Thrawn wasn't very fond of the destroyer either. He kept getting lost and on top of all things he had had to kill five crewmen who obviously refused to work under anyone but Vader… and they weren't the only ones. The higher-ranking officers followed Thrawn, but the troopers, pilots, engineers and field officers clearly didn't like the idea of having a new commander on board.

It didn't make Thrawn any happier either that one ship had already abandoned the Executor. He had thought of simply shooting the ship down, but it had managed to get away. On top of all things he hadn't even been able to recognize the ship. It hadn't been a Imperial shuttle. He had no idea how many had been aboard the ship and the person who had responded to the transmission was someone Thrawn wasn't familiar with. The name hadn't shown up on Imperial data either.

They were most likely deserters, but it was also possible that they could be of help later on – especially if they went as far as joining the Rebels. Thrawn was also intrigued by the fact that according to the bridge crew, Admiral Piett had gone missing after Thrawn's arrival. It absolutely infuriated him, but it wasn't in his immediate interest to find these traitors.

Mutiny he would deal with, but chasing after a few deserters would have been pointless and a waste of time. The Executor had been late enough for the rendezvous. That's why they had made the jump into hyperspace and left the Senex sector shortly after.

Imperial probe droids were already scouting the closest star systems in search for the Rebels and several disguised ships were spread across the mid and outer rims. It had been near a fortnight since the destruction of the Death Star and it was time to strike back before the Rebels got too confident.

Thrawn had already spoken with some of the Governors. They were concerned that the Rebels might strike on Imperial Center first and wanted the fleet there, but Thrawn wasn't convinced. He knew the Rebels didn't have capacity for that just yet. They needed support on their cause and it was Thrawn's job to make sure that they didn't get it. Besides, the Rebels had no idea where to look for the Imperial fleet as long as they didn't make the obvious move – like sending it to the center planet. Thrawn wasn't much better off than the Rebels either, since he didn't know where to look for _them_. That's why he had called for a favor upon his arrival aboard the Executor.

Thrawn stood on the bridge, looking at the gathered ships above the small moon. Five battle cruisers and the Executor – it wasn't grand, but certainly enough for the Rebels, who were probably counting on the fact that only the Executor had survived the battle of Endor.

A young officer walked up behind his superior. "Sir?"

Thrawn didn't turn, but gave a slight nod with his head, indicating that he was listening. "We've made contact with the assassin. She will be here soon."

Thrawn gave another nod. "Good. I want her here on this bridge as soon as she arrives."

"Very well, Sir." The officer took his leave and informed his attendants to carry out the order.

However, they didn't get far before a slender dark cloaked figure appeared before them. She removed the hood and fiery red hair cascaded down to her shoulders. Her radiant green eyes looked past them at Thrawn.

"You wanted to see me, Grand Admiral?" She said in an even cold voice.

Thrawn turned around and his eyes narrowed at the sigh of the young woman. "Jade. How good of you to join us."

Mara Jade walked past the officer and stopped before Thrawn. "I'm not here to join you, Thrawn. I have my own affairs to take care of… but I have the information you wanted."

"Excellent." Thrawn said with a wry smile. He didn't like the woman one bit, but she had been one of the Emperor's favorites and certainly worth her title as 'Emperor's Hand'. "Let's discuss this in private."

They left the bridge and stepped into the control room. The few officers there left as Thrawn waved them off. Thrawn casually went up to the hologram table and shut it down. He then leaned down on it and met Jade's gaze.

"What do you have for me?"

Mara Jade walked up opposite him. "You'll get your information, but I want to know one thing first."

Thrawn motioned for her to continue. He wasn't foolish enough to break into a disagreement with her. He doubted she could have overpowered him – after all, he didn't believe in the ways of the Force – but she had information he needed and she _was_ an asset for the Empire.

"Vader. Is he alive?"

Thrawn chuckled. "I thought you might be able to tell _me _that."

Mara Jade's eyes narrowed. "I felt the Emperor's death, but I wasn't sure about Vader. As you can understand, I wasn't very close to _him_."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why do you ask?"

Jade balled her fists. "Don't play with me, _Grand Admiral_. Remember, I don't answer to you. Only my Master…"

"It appears your_ Master_ is dead."

It would have taken Mara Jade less than a second to leap over the table and push her lightsaber through Thrawn's throat, but she controlled her anger. It wouldn't do anyone any good if the Grand Admiral were found dead at her hands.

Instead she said in a cold voice, "I advice you to be more careful in the future, Thrawn. Don't try my patience."

Thrawn raised his hands in mock surrender. "No need to take my words to heart, Jade. I meant no offence. What is it that you want?"

"To kill Skywalker."

Thrawn frowned. "The young Jedi? Why?"

"That's none of your business, but let me be clear with this. Luke Skywalker is mine."

Thrawn shrugged. "Fine. One Rebel doesn't matter that much to me if we can take down the rest of them."

Mara Jade smiled. "Good." She took out a small device and walked up to the panel. She pushed it into the projector that hummed to life and showed a desert planet in the outer rim.

"This is where the Rebels are hiding. I managed to track one of their ships and confirm their location. The probe droids in that system reported on activity there, as well."

Thrawn studied the screen. "Aargonar?"

"Yes. I have yet to confirm Skywalker's presence, but the Rebel leaders are there. An attack within the next couple of planetary rotations would throw them completely off guard. They don't expect to be found so soon."

"Anything else?"

Mara Jade raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Like what?"

"Did you manage to get any information on their plans?"

"No. That wasn't in my interest and I couldn't very well have walked right into the base, now could I?"

Thrawn looked at her. "I thought that was your field of expertise?"

Mara Jade gritted her teeth. "I do as I please."

"Yes, I've come to notice that." Thrawn shut the panel and handed the chip back to Jade. "Thank you for your services, _ma'am_."

Jade took the chip, glaring at Thrawn. "Don't expect it to become a habit."

Thrawn turned his back on her and returned to the bridge. Mara Jade followed him with quick strides. "So, what will your next move be? Are you personally going to take command of the entire Imperial fleet?"

Thrawn didn't miss the mock in Jade's tone. She wasn't too impressed. "As a matter of fact, yes."

Mara Jade laughed, earning several confused glances from the working officers on the bridge. Thrawn looked angrily at her. "You find it funny?"

She stopped laughing and just smiled wryly at the Grand Admiral. "Yes, I find it very funny to believe that you can gain mastery of the entire Imperial fleet. As much as I hate to admit it, Vader was good at what he did. I doubt you can recreate that."

It was Thrawn's turn to clench his fists. The officers on the bridge had their attention elsewhere, but Thrawn had no doubt they had heard Jade's words. "Why don't you leave _that_ for me to decide? As you can see, the fleet is already assembled."

Mara Jade shrugged and turned to leave. "If you say so. Just be mindful and remember what I said. Vader was no fool." To her self she added, _you call this a fleet?_

She left the bridge and only when she was gone, did Thrawn catch her meaning. She thought _he_ was a fool. _No one_ thought of Thrawn like that – no one except Jade. He was feared enough and had earned his fair share of respect in Imperial ranks. It infuriated him that a child like her would step on his toes so deviously.

A few moments later he saw her ship fly past the bridge and he could imagine her waving to him in mock salute. However, he tried to push her away from his thoughts. He had a target now and that target was the Rebel base on Aargonar.

He would crush them once and for all. No Rebel, Jedi or 'Emperor's Hand' would stand in his way. However, he _would_ deal with Jade later.

-0-0-0-

It was several hours since Leia had overheard her adoptive father's conversation with Mon Mothma, and she still hadn't left her quarters. Her communicator had beeped more than once, but she hadn't answered it, and there had been knocks on the locked door, but she hadn't opened it.

After the tears, pure anger had surfaced – anger as such she had never felt before. It wasn't the kind of anger and hatred she had felt towards the Empire. In fact, it wasn't hatred at all. It was just anger. And frustration.

She couldn't understand _why_? _Why_ had it ended up like this? _Why_ had she been lied to? _Why_ had no one told her? _Why_ did Luke know things she didn't? She had never felt abandoned or alone before, but now she did. Everything she had ever believed in was being thrown down the tubes. All the trust, faith and determination. Gone.

It was so utterly… disappointing.

Her comlink beeped again and Leia took it up with a sigh. The others were probably wondering what was up with her.

"I'm here alright." She said as she pressed the button. She tried to keep her voice level, but it was still hoarse from crying.

"_Leia, where have you been?" _It was Luke. _"We expected you in session for more than an hour ago."_

She sighed. "I'm in my quarters."

There was a pause on the other end. _"Is everything alright?"_

"Yes. I'll be there in a moment."

Leia shut the communicator before Luke could answer and went to the mirror. No traces of crying were evident in her face and she wasted no more time getting to the briefing room. However, when she got there the room was empty and she stopped in her tracks.

"Princess Leia, there you are."

She turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Threepio, where is the Council meeting?"

The protocol droid gave her a confused look. "I don't know of a_ Council_ meeting, my Lady, but Master Luke and the Jedi are waiting for you in the senator's quarters…"

"The Jedi?" Leia interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my lady. The Jedi. It appears that some of them are still alive. Such good news, too. Master Luke…"

"Thank you, Threepio." Leia cut him off and turned around before the droid could finish his sentence. She walked in quick strides in the direction of her father's quarters and stopped outside the door. She was just about to knock when Luke opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just needed… a little time for myself." _It wasn't exactly a lie._

"Never mind." Luke responded with a smile and motioned for her to come in. It was hard to look at him and not think about their last conversation, as well as the one she had overheard, but she tried to put up a good face.

She followed him inside and nodded in acknowledgement to Mon Mothma and her adoptive father. She had expected to find Han and Lando there as well, but they weren't. Instead four new faces met her gaze and she looked questioningly at Luke.

"Leia, this is Master Yoda, the Jedi Master I trained with on Dagobah. And these are Masters Mace Windu, Aayla Secura and Plo Koon."

The Jedi stood up and bowed their heads in greeting and she nodded to them in return. Master Yoda, though, remained seated, his green eyes studying Leia with a curious frown.

"Pleased to meet you… Masters." She said, not entirely sure of how to address a Jedi.

Yoda's face turned into an amused expression. "A pleasure to meet you it is, Princess Leia. A long time ago it is since our path's crossed. Not very old you were."

Leia glanced at Luke and he gave her a shrug and mouthed a 'later'. Her mouth tightened at his response, but she let the matter drop and turned towards Mon Mothma and her father. "What did I miss?"

Maybe it was just her imagination, but Bail and Mon Mothma still seemed shaken from their earlier conversation. Maybe they even had talked to the Jedi about it. Maybe Luke knew as well. Whatever the case, both were hesitant to answer her question. Finally Bail did.

"We've been discussing present matters with the Jedi here. You see, they were all involved in the Clone Wars… and they have knowledge in matters that we don't have."

Leia looked at the four Jedi. Master Yoda was nothing like Luke had described. Somehow she had pictured the old Jedi Master to look really old and tired, but his eyes were alert and his posture no less than that of the other three.

The bald, dark skinned Jedi who had been introduced as Master Windu, had the same calm posture as Yoda, but his dark eyes were somehow colder, and Leia got the feeling that he wasn't one to argue with. His right hand was also scarred and looked a bit awkward.

Master Plo and Aayla, on the other hand, were both more outward than Yoda and Windu. Plo Koon was a Kel Dor male with a curious tilt on his head and Aayla Secura was a blue Twi'lek with big, beautiful eyes and a lean body. Age hadn't touched them as visibly as it would have done to a human.

The one thing that was similar on all four was the metallic weapon hanging by their waists. They all seemed strangely sad as well, as if they had been marred by some shared experience that had left a mark on them. And Leia didn't have to be a Jedi to know what experience that was. The fall of the Republic – the death of thousands of Jedi.

"Leia?" She looked up and met Bail Organa's warm gaze. "What concerns all of us the most, are the recent developments..."

"What developments?" Of course she had an idea of what _developments_ they were referring to, but she decided not to make it known.

Bail looked a bit uncomfortable and glanced at the Jedi questioningly. Leia could see Master Yoda give a slight nod, as well as Luke turning his gaze away from her. She bit her lip angrily. _If Luke only knew..._

"Well..." Bail began hesitantly. "We may have a problem."

"May?" Leia said with unintended sarcasm.

Bail sighed. "Master Yoda, please..."

Leia didn't turn to look at the green Jedi Master. Instead she turned all her attention at Luke, who was trying to avoid her gaze. He must have sensed her gaze, because he turned slowly to look at her, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

She raised an eyebrow and looked stubbornly at her brother, but it was her question that surprised everyone present. "You didn't kill Vader, did you?"


	14. The Jedi

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter XIII**

**The Jedi**

Landing on the sand covered ground on his destination, Obi-Wan jumped out of the small cockpit and looked around at the withered buildings of Mos Eisley. It felt like ages ago since his last trip from the planet and he let out a soft chuckle.

"There and back again..."

He pulled the hood lower over his face and left the docks, making his way towards the closest junkshop. If there was one place where he could find any trace of his former apprentice, it was in one of those. He still wasn't entirely confident about his decision, though. The last confrontation on the Death Star was still freshly in his mind, but he knew he had to try.

He had no idea what to look for, though. It was more than twenty years ago he had seen his old apprentice without a mask and suit.

_And He knows how to hide his identity if he wants to. Not to mention the fact that he might just as well be somewhere else in the galaxy..._

However, something kept Obi-Wan going in this direction. He had felt Anakin's presence through the Force and he knew that the Force would bring him to his old apprentice if it willed it. Then it was up to Anakin whether _he_ wanted to meet his old Master or not.

Obi-Wan stopped at the entrance to one of the smaller shops and peered inside. Two decades on the planet still hadn't made him comfortable with some of its corners. _What ever do some people find so charming about this place?_

He let the hood slide back and walked up to the counter. Voices could be heard coming from the backyard and Obi-Wan assumed that the owner had other customers.

"No, I don't want a whole damn generator." Said a male voice with a Corellian accent, sounding a bit impatient. "I just want a power booster."

"Ah, yes. Got lots of those we do." Another, alien voice said. It sounded awfully much alike a Toydarian. "Just come with me, please."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. _Good luck with that._

"Sir, shall we...?" A third voice said, sounding less impatient than the first one, but quite clearly bored.

"No, wait outside. I'll handle this."

There was a soft chuckle and a moment later two equally tall men came walking into the shop through the back door.

"The Commander did warn him..."

"Yeah, but Jixton isn't one to listen. As you might have noticed."

The men stopped by the counter, acknowledging Obi-Wan's presence with a quick nod, which took him by complete surprise. Locals rarely did that. He studied both men and when the other left to take a look around, Obi-Wan's gaze stopped at the one closer to him. There was something very familiar about the face...

"Hey, Echo. Have a look at this."

"What is it, Chic?"

Obi-Wan froze. _A clone?_ Recalling the old times, Echo's face _was _that of a clone trooper's. But _how?_ Weren't they stormtroopers now? Didn't they serve the Empire? Obi-Wan was brought out of his thoughts when something crashed to the floor.

"Don't touch that..." Echo began, but it was too late.

Both men jumped back as a small pitdroid was activated and started to jump around. Echo gave Chic a what-did-I-tell-you look.

"Damn. How do you shut this thing down?" Chic cursed, trying to catch the droid while Echo laughed beside him. "A little help would do."

"Your mess." Echo chuckled and Chic groaned.

Watching the scene, Obi-Wan stopped mulling over the appearance of the clone and started to think of what Anakin had said about pitdroids. It was such a long time ago, but...

"The nose?"

Both men turned as if having forgotten Obi-Wan's presence. "Sorry, Sir?"

"Hit the nose."

"Oh." Chic's face lit up and he gave the droid a well-aimed smack on the nose. With a final squeal it folded itself and lay still on the floor. "Thank you, Sir...?"

"Ben."

"Right, Ben. You waiting for the owner?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"You might as well take a seat. He's one to talk, if you know what I mean? Won't be done with Jixton in a hurry."

"Unless Jixton looses his patience..." Echo muttered and in the next instance they could all hear Jixton's frustrated words coming from the backyard.

"No, no. Never mind. Forget it. I'll look somewhere else."

A tall man with broad shoulders and a muscular body came striding into the shop with the shop owner behind him. "But, Sir, I'll give you a good price. I can assure you it works."

"No." Jixton said with a shake of his head. "Come on guys. And _you_, good luck." He added to Obi-Wan.

Echo and Chic shared a glance and then followed Jixton. Chic, however, turned around and looked at the owner with a shrug. "I'm sorry, he's kind of picky."

Obi-Wan chuckled to him self. _Like Anakin..._

Jixton, Echo and Chic stopped to discuss something by the entrance and Obi-Wan turned towards the owner, who came up to him looking half depressed. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe. I'm looking for someone. He might have paid your shop a visit. Quite easy to remember, too." _Good going Obi-Wan. You don't even know what he looks like anymore…_

The shop owner sighed. "I knew it. Bad business day."

_He could try one possible description, though_. "His right hand is prosthetic. Can you help me?"

"Who's asking?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, but made up his mind. It might be his only chance. "Kenobi."

-0-0-0-

In the doorway, Jixton froze. _Kenobi? Obi-Wan Kenobi? _He turned to look at the bearded man and a smile formed on his lips. Maybe this was his lucky day after all.

He motioned for Echo and Chic to step outside and waited by the doorway him self. The conversation didn't take too long and as the old man pulled the hood back on and approached the entrance, Jixton took his chance.

"I'm sorry, Sir... but did you say your name was Kenobi? Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan stopped. "Who's asking and what interest is it of yours?"

"You may call me Jixton, and it's of no personal interest. Just a job." Jixton said, keeping his voice low. _Play this right now._

Obi-Wan turned to look at him. "Bounty?"

"Delivery."

Obi-Wan nodded. Twenty years in hideout on a planet like Tatooine had taught him how to step on uncertain ground. And looking at things from a larger point of view, what did he have to lose trusting this stranger?

"Alright."

Jixton waved at Echo and Chic. "I'll meet you back at the ship. And hey, try to keep the Admiral relaxed."

The two men strode away and Jixton turned to Obi-Wan. "Perhaps we can talk in a more... secluded place?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Show me the way."

Jixton led Obi-Wan a few blocks away to a quiet street corner. A few merchants passed by, but other than that the street was deserted. "Now, I suppose you're an old acquaintance of my former employer? You see, he made it quite clear that the message had to reach you at all cost."

"And who might that employer be?" Obi-Wan asked with the feeling that he knew the answer.

"Lord Vader."

-0-0-0-

Luke's mouth moved, but no words formed in his throat. Leia's words had taken him by such surprise that he didn't know what to say. What _could_ he even say? The truth yes, but was it enough? After a long moment of silence Yoda stood up, leaning heavily on his old stick.

"Know more than we thought, Leia does. True it is that not dead Vader is." He looked up at Leia and frowned. "Willing to hear this you may not be, but much like your father you are... both of you."

Leia's face paled, but somehow she managed to swallow the words. One look at her brother told her that he was completely fine with the thought. _But then again Luke knows our father better than I do..._

Inwardly she was surprised by her own thoughts. Wasn't she in the least bothered by the fact that Vader wasn't dead? That Luke had betrayed her trust? And what about the likeness to their father? Any other day she might have vomited at the thought.

"Leia, I _was _going to tell you." Luke said and Leia could sense the truth and regret in his voice. "But I didn't know how to. I was so afraid that you or the Alliance would do something irrational. And I don't think you would have understood then..."

Leia's eyes narrowed. "I'm not stupid, Luke. I know who our father is, and I've suspected all along that you weren't telling the whole truth. Ever since you left to confront him, I've had the feeling that you did what you did to give him a second chance."

"And that's why I didn't say anything." Luke said with a brotherly smile. "I knew you didn't fully buy my story. You're far too smart for it."

Leia crossed her arms over her chest. "But why, Luke?"

Luke sighed. "It's complicated."

"And the recent _developments_?" Leia persisted, refusing to let up. "It's quite apparent that Vader's not here..."

"No, he's not here." Luke said, biting his lip.

Yoda shook his head at Luke's words. "More mindful you should have been, young Luke. Too sure of yourself you were."

"Ben went to find him." Luke told Leia.

Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Know his old apprentice he does... far better than us. Until hear from him we do, unaware of the _developments_ we will be."

Leia sat down beside Mon Mothma and Bail. "And what about our mother, Luke? Did you know she was alive as well?"

Luke froze, as did Bail and Mon Mothma. Windu raised a questioning eyebrow and Yoda shook his head at Leia.

"W-what? How?" Luke managed after a moment of shock.

For a moment Leia did actually believe that she had broken the news to him, but then she saw him glance at the others as if looking for an explanation for her knowing.

"I overheard your conversation." She said, motioning at Bail and Mon Mothma. "Or actually, _Vader's _message."

There was a long moment of silence, which Luke broke with a heavy sigh. "Leia, we have _both_ lived in the dark for the past two decades. I'm only beginning to understand things. Uncle Owen refused to tell me about my father and Obi-Wan and Yoda avoided the matter as well. It was _he_ who told me the truth and back then I didn't believe it. Just like you wouldn't have..."

Leia met Luke's gaze and when she couldn't find the right words, she simply nodded.

"I had no idea our mother was alive." Luke continued. "I was bringing father to... a medical facility and met her there. Things were under control... until he escaped."

Leia had to roll her eyes. Of course Vader had to escape just when they finally had him. "And how did he manage that?"

"Well..." Luke said matter-of-factly. "_She_ helped him."

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan listened patiently to Jixton's story of how he had come to serve Vader and was surprised to see that he actually believed the man. It was obvious he didn't tell everything, but Obi-Wan supposed he was far too loyal to reveal too much. No matter what impression Anakin might have given as Vader, Jixton had quite clearly admired him.

"And I was given a message to deliver to you personally." Jixton finished his quick tale.

"A message?"

Jixton nodded. "As part of his last orders to me."

Obi-Wan frowned. From what he had heard, Vader was believed dead. But, something told him that Jixton didn't quite believe it. "This message… was it the only of its kind?"

He didn't know why exactly he asked the question, but there was something very odd about Anakin's move. Why a message?

"Yes..." Jixton began, but then muttered a, "No."

Seeing the man's discomfort, Obi-Wan didn't press the matter. It didn't really concern him. He just wanted to know what might have gone through Anakin's mind when recording a message for his old Master – a Master of whom he hadn't been very fond of at the end.

Jixton reached for something in his pocket and held out a small recorder. "It's coded, so I haven't seen it. Apparently Vader was sure that you'd figure it out, though."

Obi-Wan took the device and looked at it for a long moment.

Jixton cleared his throat. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Master Jedi, but I must say that I'm glad to be rid of _that_." He pointed at the recorder. "Seeking out old Jedi Masters isn't quite the favored task among Imperial agents. Not even for someone like me."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I see. I guess it wasn't the favorite task of the droid army during the War either."

Jixton snorted. "I Wonder why…"

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement. "Well, thank you for your services. May the Force be with you."

Jixton raised an eyebrow. "I'm still an Imperial, you know."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed in thought. "I don't think you are. Why else would you be here?"

Jixton didn't know what to say in response. The Jedi was right. He wasn't an Imperial by heart. He had never been. But, he had still served… Jixton stopped the thought and frowned. The last few days and weeks had taught him that not all Imperials necessarily were that by heart. Including the Sith Lord whom he had served.

Obi-Wan saw Jixton's thoughtful expression and smiled inwardly. He could sense the man's line of thought and that made him rejoice even more. Maybe there was still hope. Hope to bring light and balance back to the galaxy. Hope to see his old apprentice again…

When Jixton had left, Obi-Wan left as well, seeking a quiet place to replay the message he had been given. It was still daytime, but the suns had begun their descent. He knew he was extending his leave of absence from Aargonar, but he was too close to give up now.

"For once I'll finish what I started."


	15. Stalled

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter XIV**

**Stalled**

Jixton walked with a cheerful joint back to the ship. Things really were going far better than he had dared hope for. Alive or not, Vader's orders were as good a completed. He had obtained the recording and the data crystals from Bast Castle, delivered the two messages to their respective receivers and managed to bring a few clones and an Admiral along as well.

Returning to the ship, he found Echo and Chic outside scrubbing the ship's hull. Fives was with them as well.

"Grunt work?" Jixton asked with a grin and passed right on by into the ship.

Chic cursed from atop the nose. "You could do some yourself for a change."

Jixton just chuckled and Echo and Chic shared a confused glance. "Wasn't he in a bad mood earlier?" Chic muttered.

Echo shrugged and threw Chic another rag. "Just keep scrubbing."

Chic caught the rag and gave the clone a baleful glare. "This is not what I signed up for. Why can't he trade off this piece of junk?"

Inside the ship Jixton listened to the troopers with amusement, but his smile faded upon seeing the ever-serious Admiral there as well. "Any luck?" Piett asked.

"You bet."

"Good, because we won't make it far with a damaged power generator."

Jixton made a face as if having forgotten something. "Um, I wasn't referring to the power booster. Couldn't find a single one in this whole place."

Piett crossed his arms.

"But, before you say anything, I found the Jedi."

"Jedi?" Piett repeated, not looking impressed. "You've been hanging out with some old…"

"It was in the orders." Jixton cut in. "Find Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and give him this message… and the man just walked into the shop."

Piett raised an eyebrow. "So we won't be able to leave then?"

"No, but I'll come up with something." He turned away, but added over his shoulder, "Oh, and one more thing. This ship is sacred, so no bashing."

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan paused the recording and rewound it for the hundredth time. Upon leaving the streets he had made his way back to the fighter to replay the message. It was the only quiet enough place, and now he was beginning to feel the blow. Because that's what it was – a well aimed blow. And a good one at that.

First he had been too confused to actually understand anything. Then he had been far too shocked to absorb it. Giving it a new try he had been so utterly overwhelmed that he had had to rewind and watch it again, and again… and again, until he was sure he had understood correctly, not missing a single detail.

He couldn't say that he was absolutely sure even now. _What had happened at the end of the War?_

Obi-Wan thought about all the impressions he had been given. And what would he tell the other Jedi? Luke? For the first time in years, Obi-Wan felt a tingle of bitterness and frustration. _You never made things the easy way, Anakin…_

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and pressed the button to play the message again. The same old buzzing-sound erupted, and then a long moment of silence. Not even the sound of a mechanical breathing could be heard – something that Obi-Wan had been expecting. He could tell, though, who the speaker was. There was no mistaking that.

"_Hello, Master…" _The voice started with obvious sarcasm – something that had been a hard blow to Obi-Wan the first time he had played the message.

"_I realize this is not a preferable way to settle things, but I'd like to warn you not to come after me again. We both know why you survived last time… but don't count on me repeating that favor."_

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, remembering the confrontation on the first Death Star. He and Vader had been fighting by the hangar bay, but upon seeing Luke and the others' chance to get away, Obi-Wan had made up his mind. He had lowered his defenses, allowing his old apprentice to strike if he willed it, but the blow had never come – not in the way he had expected.

With a movement so fast and unexpected that not even Obi-Wan had seen it coming, Vader had Force-pushed him through the crossfire and allowed him and the others to board the Falcon before the stormtroopers had realized what was happening…

The events had baffled Obi-Wan all until now. Flying through the air he had expected to hit a wall or something with crushing force, but none of it had occurred. The blast doors had closed, leaving his former apprentice behind them, and the Millennium Falcon had taken off. That moment had been the first in twenty years that Obi-Wan had been reminded of Anakin's last words on Mustafar.

"… _I do, however, wish to put aside one conflict between the two of us." _Obi-Wan focused his thoughts on the message again, although he knew quite well what was coming. _"No matter what you may believe, I haven't forgotten. I have no regrets concerning the past. I made my choice long ago and I stand for it. But I do have one regret, and that's Luke. I wish I could have had a part in his life..."_

Obi-Wan supposed that this had been recorded a while back since Anakin didn't mention Leia. He wasn't even sure whether Anakin knew about Leia being his daughter, too.

_"... And I thank you for looking after him, even though I know it wasn't for my sake. I hope he has been able to fulfill your expectations better than I could."_

There was no emotion in the words, but there was no mistaking their sincerity. And the last bit _did_ hurt. Despite all the betrayal, Obi-Wan had felt very proud to look after his brother's son. And it _had_ been for his sake… at least partly.

Again the image of Mustafar surfaced in Obi-Wan's mind – Padmé, the raging battle and the final farewell. Had Anakin seen all of it happening? He just didn't understand.

"_Obi-Wan, I'm not asking you to forgive me. I _did_ join the dark side… I _did_ betray the Jedi… but I never hurt _her._"_

There was a long pause in the recording and Obi-Wan could almost feel the hesitation behind it._ "I had a choice. And I chose to do it for _her_... and my unborn child."_

_Children, Anakin._ Obi-Wan thought sadly.

"_None of us would have been powerful enough to defeat _Him_, Obi-Wan… not even the Chosen One."_

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew that all too well. Because of their own blindness and arrogance, the Jedi had failed to see through the darkness of the Sith and therefore had allowed Darth Sidious to become far too powerful. He had had the entire galaxy in his leash and he had mastered the Force like no other living being.

"_And you were right, Master." _Anakin continued, this time without pointed sarcasm on the word 'Master'._ "The dark side is very tempting indeed…"_

Obi-Wan paused the recording. He didn't want to hear the ending another time. However, what baffled him the most now was that he had felt Anakin's presence earlier, despite Anakin's own belief that he was walking towards his own death.

If he couldn't find Anakin, those answers were with Luke. But, Obi-Wan still felt like tracing Anakin's presence was the path he had to follow – despite the given warning. And somehow he had the feeling that Anakin was aware of his approach. After all, he was always one step ahead. That was simply one thing you didn't do. You didn't surprise Anakin Skywalker.

-0-0-0-

From the rooftop of the building closest to the docks, Skye watched as his message was being replayed. He was a good distance away, but he could still feel the reactions coming from the old Jedi Master. This wasn't, though, how he had seen things unfolding. First, he hadn't expected to be there when Jixton delivered the message to Obi-Wan, and two, he hadn't expected to ever see his old Master, not to mention Jixton, again.

Now _both_ of them were in the same system, in the same city… on the same hunt. At least partially…

Feeling someone come up behind him, Skye looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Zito would like to speak with you." Fee, the only Twi'lek in Zito's group said uncertainly. "But I can tell him…"

"It won't be necessary. I'll be down in a moment."

The Twi'lek made a move to leave, but Skye stopped him. "No need to leave. I'm just about finished here." His voice trailed off as he saw Obi-Wan look around and then turn his gaze in Skye's direction. He knew, though, that the old Jedi wouldn't feel his presence like before. This time Skye was careful not to let his shields down.

He turned on his heels and motioned for Fee to come along. "Alright, show me the way."

Of course, he _did_ know the way, but Fee looked like he needed something useful to do. With a start the Twi'lek led the way off the roof. When reaching Zito's so called audience hall, the man himself was already waiting on the dais at the end of the room. He looked up and stopped pacing when Skye and Fee entered.

Skye suppressed a smile at the sight of the dark rogue. Here he had thought _he_ was the impatient one.

"You're certainly giving _me _a twisted stomach, Starkiller."

"Why in such a hurry?" Skye said with a slight chuckle.

Zito scowled and began pacing the dais again. "Let's just say I hate being rooted to one place for longer than necessary. I usually like to keep a low profile, but since you showed up people have been getting curious."

"I see." Skye said, placing his hands behind his back. "We can leave now if you'd prefer that." It would be good for him, too, to the get off the planet. He wasn't so sure at all how he would deal with a confrontation with Obi-Wan.

"Didn't you say that you had matters to take care of first?"

Skye shrugged. "I can make new arrangements."

Zito stopped pacing. "What about the equipment and transports you requested? I can't possibly get it all done within a few hours…"

"No need." Skye responded and smiled. "I've changed my mind."

"W-what? No, no…" Zito started, but Skye raised a hand to calm him down.

"Not about the deal. About the plan."

Zito let out the breath he had been holding and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't scare me like that again."

Behind Skye, Fee let out a muffled chuckle, but one glance from Zito was enough to get him quiet again.

"What's the _new_ plan then?" Zito continued to Skye.

Skye looked thoughtfully at Zito. "You have a big enough transport to carry another smaller ship?"

Zito nodded. "Haven't used her in a while, but she's dependable. She's got a docking port and a real nice cargo bay…"

"Room for a fighter?"

Zito froze in thought. "Yeah, I think we can manage that. Although I don't have fighters to provide myself…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that."

"You know, you lost me there now… but as long as I'm getting paid, I won't question your plans."

"Oh, you will come to that phase, too." Skye said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"People usually question your plans?"

"You could say that."

"And why is that?"

Skye smiled. "Let's just say that my plans can be rather… dairy."

Zito was silent for a long moment, glancing around at his anxious men. Then clasped his hands together and said surprisingly cheerfully, "Well, we can worry about that later."

-0-0-0-

"Why?" Jixton exclaimed, slamming a fist in the ship's hull. "Why now, you old piece of junk?"

Beside him Rex stood rigid, watching as the Corellian tried to repair the ship. He had been working on it all morning, but without a charger he hadn't managed to repair the ship's power generator.

"Damn." Jixton threw the tools on the ground. "I don't deserve this. This ship has always come through for me."

Piett rolled his eyes. "It's just a ship." He had to duck as something hard came flying towards him. "Damn it, Jixton."

Jixton crawled out from underneath the ship and gave Piett a cold look. "Do you have any idea what _ship_ this is? It's the _Skyrider_. That's not just _any _ship."

Piett looked at the clone named Rex, but the trooper simply shrugged. "I suppose that should say us something."

Jixton groaned. "You, Rex, is it? You wouldn't mind terribly, would you, if I'd ask you to get someone here who can _fix_ this?"

Rex clenched his jaw in reluctant acceptance. "Yes, Sir." He then marched away, waving for two troopers to follow him.

Piett had to smile at the clone Captain's obedient, yet straightforward personality, and he hoped that the man would have better luck than Jixton a couple of hours earlier.


	16. Alias

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter XV**

**Alias**

The private dock at the spaceport had been buzzing with activity the whole morning. Supplies and equipment had been loaded onto the sleek ship that had docked there the night before, and by mid-day everything stood ready for take-off. Well, almost everything...

Swaying dizzily, Skye leaned on a pile of cargo boxes with a frown. He knew that he still wasn't fully recovered, but it hadn't occurred to him that he would be _this_ affected. He _should_ have been fine enough, but his body was aching almost constantly and he tired easily.

Clenching his jaw, he let go of his support and boarded the ship that stood quietly at the dock. Skye had managed to sell the shuttle he had piloted from Selonia, and in its stead, Zito had shown him the _Exodus_ – a star yacht that was big enough for cargo and several passengers, but also small enough to be handled by just one person. How the group of rogues had managed to acquire it, Skye didn't know, but in these days it wasn't such a surprise.

After having gone through the ship's gunnery and functions, and having made some improvements, Skye made his way to the cockpit. Sitting down, he double-checked all the switches and the control panel before smiling approvingly. All this he did without much thought – as if some sort of autopilot was steering him.

But, then again it was no wonder. It was something he was used to. Something he had done his entire life. Sometimes he even had the feeling that he understood droids and machines better than living beings. At least they were less complicated, and they were far easier to mend when broken…

The thought again reminded him of his own fate. Having made his decision on Mustafar, he had plunged to pain and agony that would come to last for two decades. The flames had left him crippled and at the verge of death, but he hadn't died. The Emperor had seen to that, though not in kindest. He had made sure that his pain and anger would never cease, imprisoning him in the black armored suit. Enslaving him in the tempting shadows of the dark side – to stand beside him in his ill deeds.

He had hated it… and still he had done nothing. Sidious, believing that Padmé was dead, had made him believe it was his own doing. But despite his grief and anger, deep down he had known that she was alive and_ that_ had been his sparkle of hope.

And that's when he had realized that despite his own arrogance, greed and lust for power, he could never be like his Master. He had had the power, the anger, the selfishness and the fear… but not the heart. Not truly.

He had used the new powers given to him, and for more than two decades he had embraced the dark side, its art and power… but, despite the Emperor's efforts, he hadn't gotten into the heart of Anakin Skywalker. He had been close… but as any good soldier would say, "A miss is still a miss, no matter how close."

Shaking the unwelcome thoughts off his mind, Skye stepped outside and sat down in the sun to work on broken droid parts. He was anxious to leave the planet, but part of him was tempted to linger as well. He was curious to know what Obi-Wan was _really_ doing back on Tatooine. He doubted the old Jedi Master had enjoyed it enough to come back for the mere fun of it.

_Could he really have felt his presence and traced it to Tatooine? _Skye conceded that yes. He could, and probably had. But still he didn't understand why his old Master would ignore the given warning and seek him out.

"Starkiller?"

He was brought back from his musings at the abrupt tone of the Zabrak female, Zoe. "Some outlanders are here, asking for someone who knows about ships. And, from what I can tell of your work with the _Exodus, _I assume you may be _that_ _someone._ "

Skye frowned. Locals rarely sought favors in this manner, and the average outlander wasn't brave enough.

"Shall I tell them to leave?"

"No." He responded quietly, realizing that his silence must have indicated otherwise. "I'll check it out."

With a nod, Zoe left and moments later three men walked into the docking bay, wearing casual local clothing, but still looking far too military to completely melt in with the scenery. Skye froze upon seeing the face of the one in front. It was all too familiar. Not only was it the face of Jango Fett, and most notably the face of a Kaminoan Clone, but this very face belonged to none other than Captain Rex. And Skye could have sworn that the two accompanying him also had the same familiar features. Had Jixton brought them here?

Skye stood up as they approached him. "How can I help you?"

"Talk spreads fast here." Rex started, obviously not very comfortable with the situation. "Our ship needs repair, but so far we've been out of luck. We've been looking around most of the spaceport for someone who might be able to help, but people here seem very reluctant to do anything without a rather outrageous sum of credits."

"You are well informed. But, the question remains… how can I help you?"

Rex cleared his throat, trying to avoid Skye's penetrating gaze. "Our ship's power generator is damaged and we can't find another or repair it. As it is… we're stranded."

"So you think _I_ can help?"

Rex still didn't flinch, and his straightforward and honest answer surprised Skye, reminding him of why he had always liked the clone to begin with. "We hope so."

Sky's lips turned into a smile. "A damaged power generator, you say? Fine. I'll see what I can do."

For a moment Rex didn't move. Then a relieved smile crossed his features. "Thank you, Sir."

"Don't thank me yet." He said and followed Rex and the troopers.

-0-0-0-

"Yes, Master, I understand."

Standing in a street corner in Mos Eisley, Obi-Wan watched Master Yoda's translucent form in the small Holo projector. The ancient Jedi Master was the only one visible to Obi-Wan, but he knew the other Masters were listening as well. "But I have to take that risk, Master. After all, he _was_ my apprentice."

"_That may be… but betrayed you once he already has."_

Obi-Wan frowned. "Master, if I may… if you doubted the wisdom of my decision, why didn't you stop me before?

There was a pause on the other end, a deep frown creasing Yoda's features. _"In my power… this is not. Wrong it would be to assume too much… and arrogant."_

Feeling that Yoda had more to say, Obi-Wan waited patiently.

"_Agree with you I do not… but see your point of view I can." _Yoda said finally with a heavy sigh. _"Reckless it is… but faith in the Force we must have."_

Obi-Wan bowed his head in a nod. "Thank you, Master. And I _will_ be careful…" He hesitated for a second. "Is Luke there?"

Yoda didn't respond, but stepped slightly aside as Luke's form appeared before Obi-Wan. The young Jedi looked worn and tired, and Obi-Wan couldn't help noticing the remarkable resemblance to his father.

"_Ben?"_

Obi-Wan smiled at the sound of his alias. Luke certainly knew his real name, but he seemed keen on using the 'old' one. Ben was, after all, the name he grew up knowing.

"_I'm sorry, Ben. I should have listened…"_

"No, Luke." Obi-Wan said with a rueful smile. "I am to blame as well. I should have told you a long time ago instead of springing it on you years later. But the past can't be changed."

"_I know that. It's just that…" _Luke hesitated. _"What if something happens? What if he…"_

Obi-Wan stopped him. "Do you believe that, Luke?"

"_I... no. No, I don't."_

"If you listen to the Force, it will tell you what's right, Luke." He said with a smile. "And you have to trust it. _I_ believe what you did was right… because I have felt it, too, Luke. The change. I can't place it, but it's there."

"_I will, Ben. I will."_

Obi-Wan smiled. "I will be in contact when I have something to report. May the Force be with you."

"_Master Kenobi…" _Yoda added, coming to stand beside Luke. "_Hurry you must. Need you here we do. Much to decide there is."_

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master… just one question. If I find him…?"

Yoda shook his head. _"Deal with this later we will. Impossible to tell what the wisest action would be. A say in the matter the Alliance has, too."_

"I understand, Master."

With that he closed the projector and left the quiet alley. Obi-Wan was good at hiding it, but a feeling of anticipation and hope was filling his body. Having learned of the rather surprise-filled meeting between the Jedi and the twins, he was sure he was on the right track. The message to Bail Organa had added to that confidence as well.

It wasn't mere coincidence either that his path had crossed with Wrenga Jixton. Especially when least expected. As much as he had understood from the man, _he_ hadn't expected to run into a Jedi either.

He, if anyone, could lead Obi-Wan to Anakin, and finding him would be no problem. Not if you knew how to get around Mos Eisley.

-0-0-0-

"Did you check the power coupling when looking for the source of the damage?" Skye asked with surprising patience, looking up at Jixton from beneath the control panel.

A few minutes earlier when he had entered the docking bay, Skye had been both surprised and pleased to see that the ship docked there was actually a ship he knew. He had once put a great deal of care and thought into fixing it up, and later, when Wrenga Jixton had entered his servitude, he had acquired the big star skiff for his own use. Skye was a bit reluctant, though, to interrogate with the Corellian and the former Imperials. Especially after the incident at the cantina…

Jixton raised an eyebrow at the question. "Um, no. Isn't the damage in the generator?"

Skye shook his head as he worked on the ship. "Like you said, the booster is fine. It's the power coupling that has shortcut."

"Great." Jixton said with a groan. He then left to join the Admiral and the clones outside. They all gave him questioning glances, to which he responded glumly, "He's working on it."

Piett crossed his arms. It was two days since they had landed on the planet surface and he was anxious to get going. "I hope he's reliable. Rogues aren't known for their honesty."

Jixton stroke his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think he's our _average _rogue. It's curious, too. I'm actually starting to see Rex's point, and I'm not even surprised."

"You can't be serious." Piett said quietly through gritted teeth.

Jixton's eyes narrowed as he thought about all the impressions. "Do as you like,_ Admiral_. But, don't forget the cantina incident. That red blade…"

He stopped as Starkiller exited the ship and pulled his robes back on before vanishing into the streets with a casual, "I'll be right back."

It was Piett's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Surprised now?"

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan had gotten the information he needed and was heading down the street when he nearly knocked into a tall man emerging from a side alley.

"Excuse me." He muttered hastily and was about to continue when he stopped and turned around.

The stranger had stopped as well and was looking at Obi-Wan from under his hood. A second ticked by… or was it a minute… and then the man vanished into the crowded street.

Obi-Wan, however, was still rooted to his place. There had been no tremor in the Force – no feeling of recognition, but upon locking eyes with the stranger Obi-Wan had realized he was looking into the eyes of his old apprentice.

Shaking, Obi-Wan stood still for a moment and then, against his better judgment, he set off after the man whom he somehow knew was Anakin. Knowing that he would never spot him in the crowd and that he was probably blocking his Force signature, Obi-Wan simply let the Force guide him through the streets, relying on his instincts.

_What am I doing?_ The thought had crossed him that he may not get out of this alive, but he still kept going. He had always prided himself on his ability to let go of things in his life, but there was one thing he had never been able to let go of – not completely. And that was Anakin. Long ago, his apprentice had taught him so much about the living Force – something not even Qui-Gon had been able to teach him, and eventually Obi-Wan had learned to let loose – to allow that one attachment.

But what was he know? And what was Anakin? A Sith or a Jedi? _He betrayed the Order… he turned to the dark side. He…_

He stopped when he realized that he had come to an empty backyard that led to a dead end. He didn't turn, but he could feel the presence behind him, blocking the only way out. And then he could hear the cold voice.

"Is this an answer enough?"

Obi-Wan barely had time to duck before a red blade flew past his head and hit the scaffolding next to him. The supports gave way and Obi-Wan moved out of the way as the whole thing came crashing down on him.

By the entryway, the lightsaber landed in an outstretched gloved hand.


	17. Old Friends

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter XVI**

**Old Friends**

The seconds ticked by. Time it self seemed to freeze as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker stared at each other in silent anticipation. Neither one moved. The ongoing rumble on the other side of the walls went unnoticed. It was just the two of them… meeting again at last.

Anakin had his hood pulled down over his head and his face was disguised behind a black eye mask – the mask of Skye Starkiller. Only his piercing blue eyes were visible to the old Jedi standing before him. And Obi-Wan stood as unflinching as his old apprentice, not a single expression unveiled on his weathered face.

The Force, though, was in a swirl of emotion and movement, and slowly Obi-Wan's expression started to line with pain. Just like it had done two decades ago on Mustafar. Anakin, however, didn't avert his cold eyes from Obi-Wan and neither did his posture change. Remaining unmoved wasn't hard. He had had his fair share of training.

But, something in him did occur though. Upon seeing his old Master with his own and not Vader's eyes, the hatred that had resided in him only moments ago, vanished. A sense of calm filled him and he was able to relax his tense muscles. The hand that held the lightsaber was slowly lowered and a scornful smile appeared on his lips.

"Hello, _Master_."

From his spot by the scaffold, Obi-Wan looked warily at the man who had been his apprentice. Despite the eye-covering mask, he could tell it was Anakin. Everything matched – the voice, the posture, the frame… and the sarcasm. There was just one difference. He wasn't _Anakin_, was he?

Slowly Obi-Wan nodded his head in answer to the quite words. "I think that was enough of an answer... _Starkiller_, is it?" He was silent for a moment and then added tensely in a quiet voice, "Or perhaps I should say, _Darth Vader?"_

Skye's eyes narrowed and the hand that held the lightsaber tightened around the handle. Then, suddenly, the blow came. Seemingly coming out of nowhere, a trash can flew right at the un-expecting Jedi Master. Obi-Wan sensed it but wasn't fast enough. He felt himself being thrown through the air and land hard on his back with the trash can crashing to the ground next to him. He quickly stood up and saw to his dismay that the red lightsaber was coming towards him again.

Activating his own blue blade he blocked the strike, gritting his teeth at the sheer force of Anakin's blow. Unwanted memories surfaced again as the images from the Death Star reappeared before him… _the two blades crossing in a swirl of red and blue_. _Darth Vader's voice saying, "We meet again at last. I was but the learner… now _I _am the Master."_

Obi-Wan successfully blocked another blow, but he could tell Anakin was only intimidating him. Master as well as apprentice knew that if he wanted to, Anakin could easily overpower the Jedi. Perhaps that hadn't been the case on Mustafar, but that was twenty-three years ago, and Obi-Wan doubted that his old apprentice would do the same mistake twice. That was one of the few consistencies that Obi-Wan had learned about Anakin during the ten years as his Master and three years as a fellow Knight. Anakin _never _did the same mistake twice.

The two blades uncrossed and both men stepped back to survey one another. Obi-Wan followed Anakin's every move, and Anakin circled his old Master like a sandbeast around its prey. Expecting another attack, Obi-Wan was surprised when it didn't come. Slowly he straightened himself and eyed Anakin who deactivated the red Sith weapon.

"You never learn, do you, Obi-Wan?" Anakin said with surprising calm. "I specifically told you _not_ to seek me out, didn't I?"

Obi-Wan's pale green eyes met Anakin's blue ones. "You didn't count on it, though, did you? You knew I would come anyway. In fact, I think you would have been disappointed if I hadn't."

A crooked smile appeared on Anakin's face. "Oh, I knew… but I still made it quite clear that you were not to follow me."

Anakin's voice was soft and almost silken as he spoke, but Obi-Wan didn't like his tone. It was _too_ soft.

"In that case you should have chosen a less convenient place than Tatooine." Obi-Wan didn't let down his guard, but he relaxed a bit. "I'm actually quite surprised at your move."

"I have my reasons." Anakin continued tensely. It was true what Obi-Wan said. He _had_ known that Obi-Wan wouldn't heed his warning. And he _had_ chosen the wrong planet for hiding. But, that was just it. He hadn't come here to hide. And Anakin knew that Obi-Wan knew it as well.

"It appears your sense of judgment has somewhat lapsed over the years…"

Skye's eyes narrowed, but surprisingly the red blade stayed deactivated. "Don't press your luck, _Master_. Besides, _you_ haven't exactly impressed me either."

Obi-Wan suppressed a smile. _Some things never change._

_Really?_

The old Jedi jumped. He hadn't intended to be heard through the Force and he certainly hadn't expected to get an answer. As he looked up he found an amused expression grazing Anakin's features.

_Damn._

The smile on the Sith's face widened, adding to Obi-Wan's discomfort. "Tell me honestly. Why did you let me go on the Death Star? Why didn't you kill me?"

Anakin bore his eyes into Obi-Wan's, but he didn't respond. After a long pause he took the weapon from his belt and threw it to his old Master. Obi-Wan caught it in the air, perplexed.

"For the same reason you didn't kill _me _on Mustafar… as you won't kill me now, even though I'm unarmed."

Something tightened in Obi-Wan at Anakin's words. Twenty years back he had had the upper hand on that cliff on Mustafar, but he had hesitated. He hadn't been able to kill his brother and best friend. Instead he had watched as _Anakin_ had made the decision for him, and then… it all had happened in a blur.

Obi-Wan shook the thought away. He didn't want to remember it. As he looked up again he found Anakin staring at him with a frown, and Obi-Wan didn't need another guess to know that he had felt his thoughts.

"Think about it." Anakin continued quietly. "If you would have finished it, you could have prevented a lot."

Obi-Wan shook his head tiredly. He let his gaze fall on the lightsaber in his hand, studying it wistfully. "You told me I would understand one day... but unless you give me the chance, I doubt I ever will."

He looked up at Anakin again. "If I had killed you on Mustafar… maybe Luke would never have gotten the hope and courage he needed to defeat the Emperor. Palpatine would have chosen another apprentice in your place. One who probably wouldn't have had second thoughts about killing…"

Anakin's eyes flared. "You think I've had?"

"I know you have." Obi-Wan responded quietly. "As for Luke, one of the reasons he got as far as he did was because of _you_…"

Anakin sighed. Somehow Obi-Wan always managed to see through him. "Maybe so... but it took him some time to accept the truth."

"You can't blame him for that."

Anakin snorted scornfully. "Thanks to your _honorable_ efforts to keep him unaware of his true heritage." He gave his old Master an angry look, but in his heart he knew Obi-Wan was right… as he always was. "Anyway, the Emperor may be dead… but I'm still alive. And as long as I am, the Sith aren't extinct. Not completely."

Obi-Wan fought hard to control his emotions. His hand grasped the lightsaber tighter until his knuckles were white. Subtly, he positioned his thumb on the switch and ignited the red blade. As it hummed to life a smile crept onto Anakin's face.

"Tempting?"

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. Of course it wasn't _tempting_. As a Jedi, Anakin should know that. _He isn't a Jedi anymore. _Obi-Wan reminded him self. _He betrayed the Order._

"Damn you, Obi-Wan." Anakin said with a sigh and Obi-Wan had no doubt that he had heard his thoughts again.

The lightsaber flew out of Obi-Wan's open palm and landed in Anakin's outstretched gloved hand. To his surprise, though, Anakin tossed the weapon away and a second later both men could hear it land on the ground.

"See? You can't kill me even if you should." Anakin said, crossing his arms. "But then again I'm not surprised._ I_ couldn't kill _him_ either back then. I had the chance. He was unarmed and at the mercy of my blade… but I couldn't kill him, because I needed him."

He chuckled lightly. "He never got rid of _me_ either… because he needed me. Do _you_ need me?" When there was no answer, Anakin nodded as if he had known the answer. "I thought not."

With a heavy sigh Obi-Wan looked in the direction of the exit. Anakin was no longer blocking it, but he was afraid his old apprentice would still beat him to it if he tried. He was always one step ahead.

Sensing Obi-Wan's line of thought, Anakin moved closer to the entrance. As he did, he suddenly felt the strange dizziness returning. Obi-Wan frowned, apparently sensing Anakin's changed state.

Cursing under his breath, Anakin focused his eyes on Obi-Wan. Sheer will kept him from collapsing onto the ground as the dizziness got worse and he suddenly started to feel weak. His right hand clenched into a fist, but his face remained expressionless.

Seconds later the feeling vanished and Anakin managed to steady him self. "Don't fool yourself, Obi-Wan." He said quietly, trying to breathe evenly between the sentences. "You can never understand what happened all those years ago... whether I tell you or not. But, you're right. I _did_ betray the order."

The old Jedi looked at his old friend with pain. "I was wrong about one thing, though... as are you, my friend."

For several heartbeats, Anakin stopped breathing. His eyes bore into Obi-Wan's like two blue blades, but the older Jedi didn't flinch as he continued. "I _do_ need you. We all do."

Anakin was about to answer when another surge of pain stopped him. The dizziness returned and he let out a gasp. He tried to focus, but this time it wasn't working. He fell down on his knees and felt Obi-Wan's presence as he bent down beside him, calling his name through the Force. With an effort he tried to gather his strength, but he was too weak. He collapsed and let the darkness embrace him.

-0-0-0-

Master Yoda stirred in his meditation as the Force cried out in pain. He opened his aging green eyes and frowned at the dark skinned Jedi in front of him.

"I felt it, too, Master." Mace Windu said as he uncrossed his legs and looked intently at the old Jedi Master. "What do you make of it?"

Yoda jumped down from the cushion he had been sitting on and started to pace the floor in thought. It wasn't out of impatience, but rather because of anxiety.

"Contact with his old apprentice, Obi-Wan has made." He finally said, stopping to stare into emptiness.

Mace frowned, his mouth twitching slightly at the mentioning of Anakin Skywalker. "What happened?"

Yoda shook his head and turned his gaze back at his old apprentice. "Clouded the Force is. Unable to see through it I am."

Mace sighed, rubbing his right hand. It was flesh and bone, but it didn't have the same flexibility as it used to have. The nerves and veins had all been reattached, but he had to live with the fact that his right hand would always be more awkward. Even wielding a lightsaber brought complications at times. And he had Anakin Skywalker to thank for that.

"We've been through some dark times, Master Yoda… but I have a feeling that even darker times will ensue. No matter what the Alliance has achieved, they're not strong enough to overpower the Empire. They're far from a victory."

"Yes. Over this is not." Yoda agreed with a solemn nod, meeting Windu's gaze. "More to the thought you have?"

Mace nodded quietly while he searched for the right words. "The Jedi are not strong enough either. As much as I hate to say it, we cannot take part in this war. We must work to restore what's left of the Order and find more surviving Jedi."

Closing his eyes in sadness, Yoda sat back down on the cushion and exhaled warily. "Agree I do. Fight we should… fight we cannot. Renew the Order we must."

"What about Skywalker?"

Yoda didn't have to ask to know which Skywalker Windu was speaking of. "Much like his father he is… but faith in him we must have. Killed the Emperor he did… and defeated Vader."

"Maybe so, but he's still just a boy."

Yoda let out a soft chuckle. "As his father was, hmm?"

"I don't trust him."

"Young he is. From his mistakes judge him we should not." A rare smile appeared on Yoda's thin lips. "But right you are. Alongside his friends he will fight. To change his mind, hard for us it will be."

"Aye."

Supporting him self on the old stick Yoda headed for the door. "Speak with Master Koon and Secura I will. Inform the Alliance of our decision soon we must."

Mace nodded and watched the old Jedi Master leave through the doors. A second later he was alone in the small circular room. Streams of sunlight were falling through the cracks in the cave ceiling, but Mace enclosed himself in darkness. Despite the temporary balance, the darkness was growing again. It wasn't menacing and cold as before, but it's subtleness and stillness was even more unnerving. As if the eye of the storm just before the final blow.

_The storm changes. _Mace reminded himself. _It isn't consistent. But we all know what wreckage it can bring._

-0-0-0-

Leia was sitting in the cockpit of the Falcon when Luke entered. Han and Chewie were both outside working on the ship, and Lando was thankfully elsewhere. They had all been curious about the meeting with the Jedi, but Luke and Leia had promised not to speak of the details. That, of course, hadn't made Han happy.

Upon hearing her brother enter, Leia acknowledged his presence with nod, but nothing more. Shaking his head, Luke sat down next to her and waited for her to look at him. After a long moment of silence she finally lifted her chin.

"Is everything alright?" Luke started, knowing quite well what the answer was.

Leia sighed, staring out through the cockpit viewers. "I'm fine, thank you. Just angry and… disappointed."

"I'm sorry, Leia."

Leia shook her head, meeting his gaze. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you." She managed a smile.

"I know you don't." He smiled back at her. "But I do stand responsible if anything happens."

Leia gave him a pitiful look. She knew, though that even if Luke felt responsible, he still didn't regret saving their father. "What do you think will happen?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. As a Jedi I shouldn't, but I can't help fearing the consequences of all given possibilities."

Leia frowned, but she thought she knew what he meant. Partly she felt the same way, too. If their father remained free, the consequences could be dire. But Leia suspected that Luke didn't want him in the hands of the Alliance either. Not to mention the Jedi. And she had to admit that the thought scared her, too. Either way things could go terribly wrong.

Luke had met their father. He had spoken to him, seen him as the man he was and not as the machine. Leia doubted that her brother wanted to see Vader at the mercy of the Alliance.

"I doubt he will listen to Ben, though." Luke continued. "You don't understand. I could feel the darkness leave him, but he was still… well, tough to handle. I don't think Ben will get through to him."

Leia chewed her lip in thought. "How much do you know?"

"About what?"

"About Obi-Wan and… _him_?"

"Not much. Only that Obi-Wan was his mentor… and that they were good friends." He was silent for a moment and then added, "I suppose it goes without saying that that is not the case anymore."

Leia snorted and muttered under her breath, "Indeed."

She then stood up and motioned for Luke to follow. As they exited the Falcon they could hear Han and Chewie arguing above them. Luke waved a greeting, but neither one noticed.

"Han's still in a bad mood?" Luke asked when they reached a quieter spot.

Leia nodded. "You know him. He doesn't like being left out."

"Oh." Luke exclaimed in lack of a better response.

"He'll come around." Leia said, smiling at her brother's bewildered expression. She leaned on a pile of ammunition containers and changed the subject. "I spoke with the Council by the way. According to our scouts, Coruscant is in an uproar. With the Emperor dead the governors are all fighting for power and position. Soon they'll start killing each other in their quest for supreme leadership."

"Maybe, but I doubt that will make our job any easier."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her hair was braided neatly around her head and for a brief second she looked very much like the mother Luke had left behind on Selonia. Even the eyes and the expression were the same.

"The Imperial fleet is still out there somewhere. It won't take long before they find us." Luke said.

"Their fleet is without a commander." Leia responded, tilting her head slightly to one side. "Their ships were burning as they fled the moon. And the rest are scattered in pieces above Endor."

"They've had time to regroup." Luke pointed out. "I'm just saying that we shouldn't do anything hastily. The Alliance isn't strong enough for a two-front war."

Leia sighed. "Maybe not, but the Jedi can help us. That's why they're here, right?"

Luke didn't meet Leia's gaze. This was the hard part. After a moment of hesitation, though, he finally said, "They can't."

Leia frowned. "What do you mean, they can't?"

"They can't as in they won't." He turned away, but Leia moved around him, forcing him to face her. He sighed in defeat. "Master Yoda notified me less than an hour ago. I'm not happy with their decision, but I can understand their reasoning."

He met his sister's stony gaze. "They need to find more surviving Jedi and rebuild the order. As it is, they're not strong enough. They were hoping that I would join them, too, but I refused."

Leia let out a relieved sigh. If the Jedi couldn't fight with them, then fine. But she didn't want her brother to leave her. "So, we're on our own then?"

"Yes. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

Luke shook his head, a wistful smile appearing on his lips. _Unless He turns the tide…_


	18. Choice

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter XVII**

**Choice**

_Chaos. _

_All around people were screaming, and the smoke and debris made it difficult to see and breathe. Blaster bolts ricocheted through the air…_

_A blue blade ignited in the dark, fending against an invisible force. Then another blade ignited – a red blade. A _Sith_ blade._

_A voice cried out in a desperate plea. "No. Anakin, no."_

_Then, among all the debris and dead bodies, he could see _her_ body… still breathing, but getting weaker. Her dark eyes pleaded for him to help her, but he couldn't. As he looked at the weapon in his hand, he found the blade glowing red._

_The blaster shots escalated. This time they were aimed at him and one by one they hit his body, burning through flesh and bone. And he could hear that desperate voice calling for him again._

"_Father, please…" _

Anakin Skywalker's eyes shot open.

He lay motionless on his back, waiting for his breath to even and for his body to stop shaking. Out of habit he surveyed his surroundings and noticed that he was no longer in the alley with Obi-Wan. He was indoors, lying in a _bed_ – not on the sandy ground as he had expected.

He tried to sit up, but his aching body stopped him. Rolling to one side instead, he noticed a tray of food, as well as a bowl of water with a cloth draped over its rim.

_Where _was_ he? Who had brought him here?_

He closed his eyes again, remembering Obi-Wan's words through the haze. _I _do_ need you. We all do. _

_Had Obi-Wan brought him here? _

He made another effort to sit up, and this time he managed to do so without further pain. His gaze fell upon his lightsaber that was lying beside the bed, and for a moment he was surprised. He had expected Obi-Wan to have taken it.

Anakin exhaled. Somewhere deep inside the anger was still burning in him, but something was different. Changed. He was tired. So very tired… of _everything._

He crossed his legs in front of him and let his thoughts wander off. The images from his dream resurfaced and a frown creased his brow. He had long since learned not to interpret his visions in haste, but he had also learned not to ignore them. They were always true… in some way.

_Always in motion the future is…_

Master Yoda's words were poison in his memory, but at the same time he knew that the ancient Jedi Master had been right. His visions had always been clouded in unpredictable mysteries. The future was never certain… or was it? He was quite sure about what he had seen, although it didn't make much sense.

His thoughts were interrupted when he could suddenly hear approaching voices. They were quiet, but the Force brought every word to him. He quickly lay down again when someone entered through the doorway. Through the currents of the Force he could feel Obi-Wan's presence and his muscles tensed slightly.

The old Jedi Master knelt down beside him and felt for his pulse. Someone else entered as well and spoke quietly.

"I cannot explain his condition, Sir. He seems healthy, but…" Anakin could sense the man's hesitation, and he could almost see him shrug at Obi-Wan. "The only explanation I can think of is strain."

Anakin could hear Obi-Wan sigh. The medic then left and it was just he and the old Jedi Master in the room. Anakin opened his eyes slowly. Obi-Wan was standing beside him, but his attention was on the pad in his palm and therefore he jumped when Anakin suddenly spoke.

"It's not very wise to leave me armed, you know." He had to suppress a smile upon seeing Obi-Wan's expression of surprise, blended with confusion. "It's not very wise of you to remain here either."

Obi-Wan's surprised expression changed back to neutral, but Anakin could see a hint of a smile on his lips. "Never was the wisest kind." He looked at Anakin and a feeling of wistfulness filled him. It was so long ago they had joked or laughed together.

"Trusting you is the least of my concerns, Anakin…"

"You'd better get used to calling me Starkiller." He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked Obi-Wan straight in the eye. "Since you apparently are going to stay around… despite my warning."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

Anakin chuckled. "You could have done a lot of things when I blacked out, Obi-Wan. You could have shackled me up and taken me to the Rebel base… or you could have dumped me right where I was and left on your own… but you did none of that. Even now you remain, despite knowing that you shouldn't."

Obi-Wan tore his gaze away from Anakin's. In truth he didn't even know the reasons for his own actions. He certainly hadn't acted like a Jedi. At least not as a Jedi should. _Especially _not as an opponent of the Empire should.

But, that's how he _had_ acted. Trusting his instincts… and his old friend.

Anakin sighed impatiently. "You've got to make up your mind, Obi-Wan. You can't keep drifting between your choices forever."

"There's nothing to be decided." And to Obi-Wan own surprise he found himself meaning it. And not in the way he had first intended to.

His mission had been to find his old apprentice, then contact the Council and proceed from there. But, now he found himself on the verge of choosing between following Anakin and simply walking away without him. Neither plan involved the Alliance or the four Jedi Masters awaiting his return.

"Perhaps there's a little rebel in me as well." Obi-Wan muttered to him self, not intending for Anakin to hear it.

"Isn't there in all of us?" Anakin asked, slowly standing up.

"Depends on what kind of rebel you refer to."

Anakin smiled and for a moment the old Jedi Master could see the same old Anakin he had gotten used to looking at during the War and before. There was the same twinkle in his eyes when he spoke. "Well, the 'let's-not-obey-the-rules' kind of rebel."

Obi-Wan smiled. It _was_ like the old Anakin all right. "I very much doubt that."

As Obi-Wan turned his back on him, Anakin fixed his gaze on the old Master. "How utterly disappointing..."

Obi-Wan suppressed a smile and stopped by the doors. "Oh, by the way, I suggest you come up with a plan on how to explain all of _this_…" He pointed at himself and Anakin, and then towards the door. "To _them_."

Anakin simply raised an eyebrow, and Obi-Wan had to swallow before answering the questioning gaze. "Well, I had to carry you _somewhere…_ and, um… you're… _we're_… aboard the Skyrider, I believe. But, don't worry. We're still docked in Mos Eisley."

Try as he might, Anakin couldn't be angry at Obi-Wan. However, there was one important detail he had to know, and even Obi-Wan seemed to realize that because he spoke before Anakin could ask. And, with a sigh, Anakin nodded at the quiet response.

-0-0-0-

Now that the guesses and suspicions had become facts, and the facts had become proven facts, things were a lot less complicated for Jixton and the group of Imperials. Or so they thought.

How it all had come to pass, was beyond Jixton's comprehension, but as long as it _had_, it was fine with him. Absolutely fine. _Almost_ absolutely fine. But, not quite. There were still a lot of questions he wanted answers to, but he doubted he would get a single one.

An hour earlier, when Kenobi had entered the docking bay with Starkiller's unconscious body, the first ones to react had been Commander Cody and Captain Rex. Both soldiers had recognized the unmasked face Anakin Skywalker, and Jixton had then made note of their knowing glances at each other – glances that indicated some sort of shared memory. Piett, too, had been frowning in thought, and had then reminded them all of a rather coincidental matter – the name _Skywalker_.

During the Clone Wars everyone had known the name of the Jedi hero. Civilians and soldiers alike. But, none of them had known how the story had ended. In fact, if it hadn't been for the simple fact that Cody and Rex had been part of the original 501st, the group of Imperial deserters wouldn't have made the connection. And that's when the pieces had fallen into place in Jixton's head. Anakin Skywalker had become Darth Vader – right before everyone's eyes. He had been a Jedi ones – the pupil of Obi-Wan Kenobi, but then, as the galaxy had changed, _he_ had changed as well.

Piett and the troopers had all been equally shocked to see Vader in a body that was much less intimidating than the one they were used to seeing. Starkiller was tall, yes. And his body was well muscled and lean, but he was still surprisingly frail. Looking back at it, when Kenobi had carried his unconscious body aboard the Skyrider, he had seemed surprisingly vulnerable, not to mention _human._

Jixton smiled to himself at the memory, but his smile faded when he suddenly saw Kenobi enter the main compartment of the ship. The sight it self wouldn't have been an issue, but in this particular case seeing Kenobi was only the pre-sight to seeing the shape behind him. And _that _sight was a bit of an issue. For Jixton anyway…

_Here we go._

The old Jedi Master walked straight out of the ship (to get some fresh air, he claimed), but Starkiller remained in the doorway. His lightsaber was hanging by his hip, but he didn't look as menacing as Jixton had expected. In fact, he looked rather… _nice_. Piett and the others had stopped their initial tasks as well, and were looking at Starkiller.

After a long moment of silence, Jixton straightened up from leaning on the wall and nodded at Starkiller. His words, though, made the others cringe. "Agent Jixton reporting his immediate leave of duty, due to health reasons caused by stress and near fatal jaw-dropping information."

However, the playful sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by the former Sith Lord, and slowly, a smile crept onto his lips. "I see your sense of humor is still intact, despite this… _fatal_ setback."

For a brief second all stood still, but then Jixton's posture changed and he bowed his head in a respectful nod. "One does what one does best, my lord. And I see that my sense of humor isn't forgotten either."

The Sith nodded, but then his features behind the cloth that covered both his head and eyes, changed. He turned so that he was facing all of the former Imperials. "Kenobi briefed me shortly about your guesses and assumptions. I'm not going to deny them, but whatever you have heard or seen _stays_ within these walls. You will not call me _Lord_, and neither will you spread the word of my _abilities _or identity_. _Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded, and Piett found himself smiling at the thought of seeing Thrawn's face if _he_ ever found out.

"Jixton." Starkiller continued, and the Corellian was immediately at attention. "A word if you please?"

Jixton nodded and the two walked into the cockpit, leaving Piett to stare after them with a frown. He didn't need two guesses to figure out what the conversation was about. It had to be concerning the orders Vader had given Jixton over a month ago. After several minutes the two returned, and before leaving, Starkiller spoke to the others.

"Since you've come this far, I won't stop you if you choose to go further. But, I must warn you… it may not be a pleasant path."

It was Piett who was the first one to speak, his lined face set determinedly. "It hardly ever is, Sir. And…" He shot Jixton a knowing glance. "It's not like we have anywhere else to go."

Cody nodded, with the other troopers backing him up. "We'd be honored to come along."

After a while, a genuine smile crossed Starkiller's features. "Then so it will be."

With that, he left the ship, leaving the clones and Jixton to settle the needed arrangements. Firmus Piett stood rigid, as always, but it was apparent from his expression that a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Jixton had been right.


	19. Flight

**Destiny & Redemption – Chapter XVIII**

**Flight**

As the barren desert planet lay before his eyes, Grand Admiral Thrawn gave the order to launch the newly acquired weapons and jam all planetary signals, save for one. Then, quietly, the massive star destroyer waited in space.

_Aargonar –_ it was going to be a dead end for the rebels. With a crooked smile on his blue lips, the Chiss pressed the link on his wrist and waited patiently. When the receiver answered, he spoke with collected calm and authority.

"This is Imperial command to fleet. Approaching target. Stand by."

"_Fleet standing by."_ Came the answer, and Thrawn turned his attention back on the planet.

His eyes narrowed, though, as he recalled the transmission he had received before arrival. It had been Jade – the fiery assassin and former Emperor's Hand. Thrawn didn't heed her any respect, much less trust, but somehow she had managed to find the location of the rebels, and therefore proven herself useful. Her words, though, had seeded the already existing dislike and mistrust Thrawn had for her.

Her arrogant words remained glued to his memory. "_Do not think,_ _Mitth'raw'nuruodo_ _that just because the Emperor is dead, his allies are. Don't get in my way."_

"_Or what, Jade? You'll take down the entire Imperial fleet?"_

"_No. Just one ship…"_

Thrawn's red eyes had flared_. "You fool. Your petty force-abilities neither intimidate nor interest me."_

There had been a long pause, then a soft chuckle. _"And I'm not interested in either politics or _your_ petty ambitions, Grand Admiral. Jade out."_

The transmission had ended and Thrawn's smile had faded. Angrily he had ordered the Executor into hyperspace, swearing to bring the rebels down in one swift sweep. He would deal with Jade later.

Thrawn despised the arrogance of all force-users. The Emperor may have had his respect out of reverence and political reasons, but Mara Jade… and the rebel Skywalker…

_Their_ arrogance would be their downfall – as it had been the Jedi's, and even the two Sith Lords'. Thrawn may have respected _Vader,_ too, as a military commander, but even he had come to his downfall. _How ironic…_

"Sir?"

Thrawn's jaw muscles twitched and he slowly turned to face the bridge officer. "Yes?"

The young lieutenant commander stood tensely before him as he spoke. "The fleet is in position. Our probes have confirmed the exact location of the rebel base. We're ready to move in on your command, Sir."

"Very good." Thrawn turned to look out through the viewports. No other ships were visible, but they were there, waiting. Just like he had planned. "The rebels won't even know what hit them."

-0-0-0-

Some two thousand miles below, inside a battered old freight ship docked in one of the cave alcoves, the four Jedi Masters were preparing for their eventual departure when the Force suddenly moved. In the cockpit, Aayla Secura and Plo Koon shared a knowing glance and in the passenger compartment Mace Windu frowned as he listened to the sounds in the distance.

The only one who didn't show any reaction was Master Yoda. He sat in a meditative state, and not until the other three had gathered around him, did his green eyes shot open. For a moment they stared dead ahead, looking at something in the far distance. Then, a frown appeared between the two orbs.

"Company we have." Yoda said quietly.

Aayla frowned from her place by the cockpit entrance, a feeling of anxiety filling her. And even if she knew the answer, she asked the question. "Imperial?"

Yoda nodded, and for a moment none of the Jedi moved. It had been a hard decision when they had informed the rebels that they wouldn't get involved, but since they were Jedi, they knew that they couldn't walk away now. Not when they had a choice…

Aayla was the first one to finally break the silence. "How long do we have?"

"Already here, they are."

Aayla froze and turned to look at the old Jedi Master. Even Mace Windu's eyes narrowed and Plo Koon's head tilted to one side.

"It appears we do not have much of a choice then." Master Plo said after a while.

Yoda and Windu shared a private glance, after which Yoda finally nodded. "Help the Alliance we will. Jedi we still are. And, as such, act we must."

A barely visible smile appeared on the Twi'lek's lips. It was a long time ago since Aayla Secura had showed such playfulness, but now she could feel that spark ignite again. "Very well. I'll inform the Alliance."

She then vanished into the dimly lit hallways of the base, whilst outside the sun was quickly setting, sending large shadows over the rocky desert landscape. In less than an hour it would be dark, but the Alliance would be getting no peaceful sleep that night.

-0-0-0-

Almost done for the night, Luke, Leia, Han and Chewie were heading for the dining hall when the alarm sounded. It shrilled through the cave halls, and in seconds the previously quiet rebel base was buzzing with hurried activity. Bowls of stew were thrown aside and weapons were armed in their stead.

Just like on Hoth, the Alliance had been caught unprepared.

"How?" Was all Luke managed to say as the four of them hurried over to the control room. His thoughts went involuntarily to his father, even though he didn't want to believe the worst. With a shake of his head, he forced the thought away and concentrated on the situation at hand.

Leia, whose face had paled at the alarm, was now hastily shouting orders to bypassing pilots and soldiers. In the midst of it all, her transmitter beeped and with a sinking feeling she took the call. Luke and Han watched her anxiously, and as she finished with a tight, "Over", she quickly led the way back to the hangar bay, calling the pilots and soldiers over.

Some of them were still in the middle of putting on their gear, but all of them had sheer determination in their eyes. They had fought this battle for more than three years, and some of them even longer than that. This was just like any other day.

Leia looked at each and every one of them as she spoke. "Alright, listen up. An Imperial destroyer has been spotted in planetary orbit and more forces may be on the way. We'll take our chance and destroy the enemy before the entire Imperial fleet arrives. All ships must be ready for terminal take off in less than thirty minutes."

She paused to keep her voice from trembling. "As this base is not yet defendable, we must try to keep their forces in space. Do you understand?"

With affirmative nods, the pilots and soldiers dissolved, manning their fighters and loading cargo. However, all ships remained on stand by, awaiting orders for launch while the situation was being monitored.

Luke pulled on his own pilot's suit and picked up his helmet. A slightly mystified frown creased his features. "I don't get it. Why _one_ ship…?"

He had barely finished his sentence when he saw Master Yoda and Windu approach, both of them looking grim and troubled. He hadn't expected to see them in the middle of the chaos.

Seeing the focus of his gaze, Leia turned and let out a slow breath. "Probably for the same reason as _they_…"

Luke sighed. Leia had much to learn and understand about the Jedi and the Force, but he didn't blame her attitude. Luke had been disappointed, too, when the Jedi Masters had informed him of their decision to leave once Obi-Wan made contact with them again. However, there was something in their walk now that gave Luke hope. It was much more determined and purposeful.

Luke gave a nod of acknowledgement as they halted by the group. "Master Yoda. Master Windu. I trust you are aware of the situation?"

"Yes. With the command Masters Koon and Secura are." Yoda answered his question, suddenly sounding much less like the eccentric old swamp creature on Dagobah, and more like the great Jedi Knight and Master Luke had once imagined him to be.

His surprise didn't go unnoticed by the old Jedi Master, who calmly met his gaze with both paws resting on his old gimer stick. He sounded oddly amused as he continued, "Quick to judge you are, when _that_ surprised you look. Now, a course of action we need."

With relief written all over his face, Luke managed a smile. "Thank you."

As his gaze fell on Master Windu, he noticed that the dark Master didn't seem as trusting as Yoda. His eyes had a strange kind of coldness, mistrust and hostility in them, as if some ghost from the past was haunting him. And for some reason that feeling was focused on Luke.

"Generals?"

Relieved of the interruption, Luke quickly turned as Mon Mothma, followed by Jan Dodonna, Lando Calrissian and Bail Organa, walked up to them. The senior General and the former Chairman of Alderaan looked worn and tired, but Lando seemed no worse for wear and Mon Mothma looked as determined as ever. Behind them, Aayla Secura and Plo Koon stood rigidly, looking very much like the legendary protectors and keepers of peace the Jedi were supposed to be.

Mon Mothma seemed very grateful of the added support and it showed in her confidence as she spoke. "We need an attack force to concentrate all fire on the Imperial destroyer while our ground forces prepare for evacuation. Admiral Ackbar is already with the main fleet on the far side of the planet and Master Secura has offered to supervise ground command."

The female Jedi nodded in confirmation, her left hand resting lightly on the weapon by her hip. "I'll secure the base for as long as I can."

Luke wondered whether that would be very long. But, then again, she was a Jedi Master_._

"I'll lead rogue squadron right on the enemy ship." Luke offered, feeling confident himself as the Jedi's conviction influenced him as well. "And the Falcon can clear the way for most of our ships. The Imperial command is bound to recognize her. I'm sure they'll target her upon sight."

"Yes, that should distract them." Aayla said, looking oddly sad and distant as she spoke. "Ana… another Jedi once taught me that… that drastic circumstances call for bold tactics."

Han huffed. He had been unusual quiet for an unusually long period of time, and Luke had almost forgotten his friend's presence. "I wasn't aware of volunteering for being bait."

"Han…" Luke started, but Han rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Just kidding. Chewie and I will handle it." He was about to add something, but upon looking at Lando he paused before continuing pointedly. "I'm sure _you're_ needed with the Starfleet. And, after last time, I'm not so sure I want you anywhere _near_ the Falcon…"

"I'll come, too." Leia announced determinedly before anyone could argue differently.

Han and Luke shared a glance, but they knew there was no point in arguing with Leia – not when she had her political face on. Bail Organa's brow creased into a concerned frown, but apparently he conceded that no ship was any safer than the other, and therefore he remained quiet.

With a final look at the faces around her, Mon Mothma nodded. "It is settled then."

Her words seemed to bring everyone back into action, and as the Jedi escorted the Alliance leaders to their transports, Luke gave Leia a quick hug before finally putting on his flight helmet and jumping into his X-wing. The fighters were cleared for launch, and as Luke looked at Leia's calm face, a shot of pain swept through him. Despite her outer calm, Leia's force signature was crying out in a swirl of emotion. Despite her determination and conviction, she feared – feared that she would lose him… and everything else.

Luke, however, convinced himself that they would all be fine. They had come this far after all, destroying two Death Stars, most of the Imperial fleet and the Emperor him self in the process. This wouldn't be the end of it. Not when everything was finally coming together.

-0-0-0-

From the cockpit of his fighter, five minutes later, Luke called rogue squadron into formation. He could see the Imperial destroyer dead ahead and his jaw clenched as he recognizing the Executor's massive frame. It _was_ just one ship… but it was one hell of a big one… and the best one the Empire had to throw at them.

For a brief second, a bad feeling passed over him. What if it was Vader? What if this was _his _fault?

_Luke._

He blinked, and for a moment he was as confused as the first time he had heard Ben's voice through the Force. He _knew_ that voice, but he couldn't place it.

_He won't betray us. I trust him. I always did._

Luke inhaled deeply. It was his mother's voice. And those were the words she had spoken soon after that his father had vanished on Selonia.

No, this wasn't Vader's work… or command. The tactics were different and…

Luke frowned. _Something is wrong._

He could see the destroyer ahead, its cannons and lasers loaded and ready to fire. A squadron of TIE-fighters were approaching as well, but…

Something _was_ wrong. It didn't make sense.

Luke switched on the intercom. "This is rogue leader to all squadrons. Cease approach and fall back. Keep an eye on your surroundings and await further orders."

"_Copy that."_ Came the series of responses as the fighters scattered to circle back around the rebel transports.

"_Hey, Luke. What's going on?_" Han's voice brought Luke back from his thoughts, and as he looked to his right, he could see the Falcon sweep past. "_I thought we were supposed to bring that _thing_ down…"_

Luke gripped the controls tighter. "I don't know. This just… isn't right."

"_Perhaps we should discuss the moral implications later..."_

Despite the serious situation, Luke almost chuckled. "I didn't mean…"

However, that's as far as he got before the fighter's scanners suddenly picked up several approaching objects – all of them coming out of hyperspace. "Wait. I'm picking up…"

"_Yeah, me too."_

Luke looked up from the controls just in time to see five Imperial cruisers come out of hyperspace right in front of him. The Calamari cruiser that had been closest to the jump gate took several fatal hits, and as the ships from the surface emerged out of the atmosphere, several of them were caught in sudden blasts that left them either nonfunctional or destroyed in space. The source of the destruction had been neither laser nor missile fire.

Luke cursed as a squadron of TIE-fighters emerged from the gas clouds and headed straight for him, forcing him to break left, which almost brought him right into one of the power sources spread across the area. From the looks of it, it was some kind of an ionized electro mine.

Luke tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke into the comlink. "Rogue leader to base. Abort the plan. It's a trap. Five more enemy cruisers just came out of hyperspace and it's a minefield out here…"

He yanked hard on the controls and managed to bring down two TIE-fighters with a calculated blow. However, the X-wing was given a good blow in return as it was hit by a shockwave from one of the mines.

"We need to take those mines down before every single ship is floating around as dead weight in space…"

"_Leave that to me."_

For a moment Luke couldn't place the voice, but then he realized that it was the Kel Dor Master, and in the next instance the battered ship the Jedi had arrived in swept past, avoiding enemy fire as it started to take down the electro mines one by one.

The way Master Koon was flying the old freighter almost frightened Luke. _I thought Han was a reckless pilot._ But somehow he still doubted that Plo Koon's flying was that of recklessness. The Jedi Master's maneuvers were far too precise for that.

"Thank you, Master Koon." Luke said with relief, although the struggle was far from over. He repeated his transmission to the base. "I repeat. This is rogue leader to ground command. Do you copy? Our forces are being cut down. Only four ships have made it through. You must evacuate now. I repeat, _leave base_."

"_Ground command to rogue leader, acknowledged. Six ships ready for take off in ten minutes."_

Luke bit his lower lip and sighed. _That's not good enough._

"_It will have to do."_ Came the solemn answer, as if Master Secura had read his thoughts.

"We'll do what we can."Luke said and switched back to the intercom between the fighters. He tried to think clearly as he spoke out the orders. "Red squadron, reinforce ship escorts. Gold squadron and bombers target Imperial cruisers _Enforcer _and _Interceptor_. Concentrate all fire on the bridge. Rogue squadron, follow me…"

As Luke turned his X-wing towards the massive command ship, a sudden tremor in the Force made him bank left just as a pair of proton missiles skimmed past his right wing from behind. In the next instance a sleek rogue-class star fighter emerged into his view and as it passed his cockpit, he could for a brief second see the frame behind the controls. And, as their eyes locked, Luke could feel the presence of the dark side, and it was ice cold.

This was a force sensitive pilot.

-0-0-0-

Grand Admiral Thrawn stood tersely on the bridge of the Executor, watching the battle unfold. The smile that had appeared on his lips upon seeing the destruction of the first unfortunate rebel ships quickly vanished when their tactics changed.

The Imperial fleet that had been on stand by in hyperspace, had managed to overwhelm the rebels who had fallen neatly into the trap. But, despite the odds, they were overcoming the disadvantage. And then, as he had expected, that familiar black and red star fighter surged from hyperspace just off the flank of one of the rebel ships.

As the fighter made a sweep past the Executor's bridge, Thrawn's hands clenched into tight fists and he hissed the single word as if it was a curse. "Jade…"

Moments later, his receiver beeped and he didn't release his gaze from the ship as he pressed the button.

"_Greetings, Grand Admiral. I see you're perfecting the art of destroying the rebels in one quick sweep…"_

With rising anger and contempt, Thrawn broke the transmission without a word and spoke to the commanding officers of the Imperial ships. "Target every ship that leaves the planet surface. I don't care if it's a military or a civilian transport. I want them _all_ down."

Considering his undertone, it was quite clear he would prefer if Jade's fighter were shot down, too.

-0-0-0-

Some four hundred miles away from the Executor, the rebel heavy cruisers were producing cover fire while the evacuation ships emerged from the planet. The Falcon and the freight ship with the Jedi were doing their share of the work as well, but too many ships had already fallen prey to the relentless fire from the Imperials.

Right then, ground command finally confirmed the launch of the last ships and Aayla Secura called in from aboard the last blockade runner. No ground attack had been launched, but the rebel home base had been targeted with long-range missiles and flack that had made it hard to get the ships off the planet. The losses were heavy, but not as heavy as they could have been… or as bad as they had been in the past.

The members of the advisory council were safely aboard their respective transports, the soldiers and workers had managed to fly five of the eight transport ships past the blockade, and Admiral Ackbar's command ship was firing vigorously on the Imperial ships as the rebel transports, one by one went into hyperspace. Then it was only the _Home One_ left, along with two thirds of the fighter squadrons, as well as the Falcon and the Jedi.

Aboard the battered freight ship, Plo Koon, Mace Windu and Yoda watched as the battle unfolded. They had all sensed the sudden change in the Force when a lone star fighter had emerged from hyperspace, seemingly searching for a particular ship or target.

Then the Force suddenly cried out as the star fighter fired on the Millennium Falcon, upon which Luke broke out of formation to aid his friends. As if having waited for that particular move, the dark fighter made a calculated sweep around the belly of the Falcon and fired right on Luke Skywalker's X-wing.

It took a direct hit, but somehow Luke managed to maneuver the fighter as it came crashing down into the Executor's main hangar.


End file.
